Una luna mas sin ti
by Hybrid-Kothari
Summary: Harry dejo toda una vida atras, ahora q regresa c topara con algunas sorpresas...un hijo?... Hermione no quiere q ste se entere... Fotos, recuerdos, y lo mas importante, ese fruto del amor q aun c tienen. No terminado , PENDIENTE!
1. Chapter 1

**Una luna mas sin ti!**

**Chapter 1:**

Estaba haciendo mucho frío, y una gran luna llena en todo su esplendor alumbraba las últimas noches de Noviembre.

Mientras tanto un moreno se encontraba en un cuarto acostado en un cama contemplando a la ir radiante luna o al menos eso era lo que parecía, pues a la vez este estaba absorto en sus recuerdos o por lo menos uno en especial…

**Flash Back**

- Harry .. te mande a llamar, por que debes irte- dijo Dumbledore

- Que!- dijo Harry – A donde?...- el pelinegro estaba muy asustado por lo que Dumbledore le estaba diciendo, después se centro en otra persona que estaba junto a un estante de la oficina del director - y el que hace aquí?

- apenas acabe Hogwarts osea en una semana debes irte- continuo diciendo su director – hay problemas muy graves –

- Pero como?...- dijo el moreno – todo iva bien

- Si Harry pero han ocurrido muchas otras cosas de las cuales nos acabamos de enterar,el señor Malfoy te acompañara Harry el sabe la posición exacta de Voldemort, y esta ayudando con las investigaciones - dijo Dumbledore – Gracias al señor Malfoy sabes que Tom no solo planea hacer eso, esta preparando un gran golpe.

Harry estaba muy sorprendido por las noticias que le estaban dando pues casi ya había - pasado

- Como? Ocurrió eso- dijo el moreno asustado – no puede ser

- No sabemos quien será el espía, por ese motivo debemos irnos lo mas pronto posible Potter, aparte de eso, hay muchas vidas en peligro - dijo El rubio con cara de preocupación como nunca antes..

- y como sabemos que tu estes diciendo la verdad?..- dijo este – Puedes ser tu el espia

- No Harry el señor Malfoy no es el espia, el que sea tu espía Harry, esta muy cerca de ti y sabe cada movimiento que das, debes romper ese laso que te une con todos comenzando desde ahora y ser muy precavido… ya que podría haber ciertas victimas… y no tienes mucho tiempo

- No puede ser?- dijo el moreno

- Protegerás muchas vidas, y ahora nos encontramos en una muy difícil situación..! y tendremos que arriesgarnos para no sacrificar a nadie mas.., pues debemos planear esto muy cuidadosamente..

- Osea que debo separarme de mis amigos?- dijo El moreno

- Si Harry pero ten mucho cuidado, por que puede ser que el espía note esto, y puedan hacerle daño a uno de ellos por eso estudia muy bien la situación… por que les podría resultar muy sospechoso que tu te comportes así…- termino Dumbledore

**End flash back**

Este recuerdo justificaba sus sacrificios ya que vinieron a partir de eso, pudo lograr su cometido de salvarle la vida a sus amigos eso lo reconfortaba, pero a la vez los perdió había tratado de rehacer su vida en otro lugar, rodeado de otra gente, Canadá, pero ya había llegado ,la hora regresar y esto lo tenia muy abatido pues tenía que enfrentar a muchas cosas, pero estaba decidido a luchar por todas las cosas que perdió.

Entonces nadie volvió a saber de el, inmediatamente salieron de Hogwarts el desapareció y se había encargado de tirarse de enemistad con absolutamente todos sus compañeros y amigos de Hogwarts antes de irse y, para el resto de personas solo había desaparecido, nunca respondió una carta entonces nunca se supo de el.

Hace un año misteriosamente la era oscura se había dado por terminada, pues por razones no conocidas Voldemort había muerto y con el y todos sus seguidores, aunque se dio una gran casería de mortifagos después.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy lejano, una mujer yacía sentada en un gran Jardín, su cara reflejaba dolor, en su mente solo se reproducía varias veces un viejo recuerdo que había significado mucho y la había lastimado en un pasado no muy lejano.

**Flash Back**

- Hermione sal rápido – dijo una pelirroja, en ese momento salía una castaña de una puerta – y el resultado? -

- Positivo- dijo la castaña feliz

- Que! enserio, wow voy a ser tía ..- dijo la pelirroja

- Si, y ahora se lo voy a decir – dijo la castaña y bajo corriendo hacia la sala común pues allí estaba un moreno sentado en un sofá frente a la chimenea.

- Hermione, que bueno que vienes necesitamos hablar!..-

- Genial, yo te iba a buscar con la misma intención – dijo la castaña y se acerco donde el estaba -Tu primero Harry que sucede?-

- Hermione, se que esto te dolerá pero… tenemos que terminar esta relación– dijo el moreno

- que?... no entiendo… pero por que y ahora – dijo la castaña

- Yo… yo no te amo y lo mejor será terminar – decía el moreno – No quiero que esta farsa siga Hermione… yo no te quiero..

Hermione cuando oyó esto alzo su mano y le dio una bofetada… y Harry no hizo nada por detenerla

- Como te atreves…FARSA así le dices!... – dijo La castaña que había empezado a llorar

- Lo siento, mucho – dijo el moreno

-Lo sientes? . AHORA ME DICES ESO? Jugaste conmigo y me dices eso – dijo Hermione entre sollozos

– Lárgate… no quiero volver a verte ..! – dijo la castaña y salio corriendo hacia los dormitorios de las chicas.

**End Flash Back.**

Alguien iba corriendo hacia ella ..

- Mami… - dijo un niño pequeño de 4 años que traía un gato en brazos.

- que sucede Alex?- pregunto la mujer castaña que se encontraba en el jardín… - Ya le diste de comer-

- Si…- dijo el pequeño y soltó el gato y este se fue a juguetear con hojas – hace mucho frio – dijo el pequeño moreno de gafas

- Es una hermosa noche, hijo a pesar de estar fría…- La mujer era muy joven no tenia mucha pinta de ser mama pues era muy guapa…- te vas a resfriar…será mejor que entres

- Hermione, Alex ya vengan a la casa la cena esta servida… - dijo una señora adentro…

- Ya vamos madre…. ! … - Dijo la castaña y mirando al pequeño - Bueno Alex entremos ya

Entraron en dirección hacia el comedor y ya toda la comida estaba servida…

- Hermione, mañana comienza uno de los seminarios y yo y tu padre tenemos que viajar a Italia a las 9 toda esta semana… regresamos el domingo..- dijo la Señora sentada en el comedor

- Enserio, genial – dijo la castaña muy feliz por sus padres

– Quien cuidara de Alex ?...

- Yo, no te preocupes madre, lo llevare conmigo al trabajo… - dijo Hermione..

- Bien iré … a jugar con tío Ron- dijo Alex

- Hija no esta bien que el niño valla… podría ser una molestia - dijo un señor…

- Yo no soy molestia.. ¡!- dijo el niño con un puchero de enojado

- Nop no lo eres… el problema es lo que hagas- dijo el señor sonriente… y el niño no entendió esa explicación y siguió comiendo.

- Papa no te preocupes solo será por estos días..- dijo la castaña hacia su padre acariciando la cabellera de Alex – Estaremos bien

Cuando acabaron la cena todos recogieron sus platos y luego fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero la castaña fue a acostar al pequeño… mientras el se metía en la cama ya puesto el pijamas..

- Alex, quiero que mañana te portes bien… prométemelo – dijo Hermione

- Te lo prometo mami…- dijo El pequeño y su madre le dio un pequeño beso en la frente…

- Hasta mañana…mi vida- entonces Hermione apago la luz iba a cerrar la puerta.

- ¡Mami! – dijo el pequeño… entonces Hermione la dejo entre abierta y luego dijo – Hasta mañana mami -

En la mañana la señora Granger estaba, alistando a su nieto para salir mientras Hermione se vestía…

- Ya estoy listo abuela… igual da - dijo el niño pues el tenia razón su pelo alborotado y por mas que la señora peinaba el cabello de Alex su cabello seguía igual de despeinado

- Gracias madre creí que iba a llegar tarde…- dijo la castaña desde la puerta – ven vamonos Alex… tendremos que viajar por red flu… ya estamos tarde..

- Que divertido…!- dijo el pequeño de la mano de su mama

- Chao Abuelo y Abuela- dijo el pequeño dándole un beso al señor y la señora Granger

- Chao mama y papa.. les deseo lo mejor.. – dijo Hermione e hizo lo mismo que su hijo, luego bajaron hacia la chimenea de la sala ella tomo un gran puñado de polvos se metieron a la chimenea y consiguiente desaparecieron al instante.

Llegaron a una oficina muy grande donde había un recibidor, pasaron de largo y entraron por una puerta a un despacho

- Hola Hermione- dijo una pelirroja muy simpática que se encontraba tras un escritorio y luego miro al pequeño – Hola Alex ,Como esta mi sobrino favorito?

- Hola tía Ginny ..- y le dio un beso

- Hola Ginny, lo traje por que papa y mama se fueron de viaje…!- dijo la castaña - Puedes tenerlo un momento tengo una reunión urgente con Devlin en su oficina

- No hay problema ..!- dijo la pelirroja feliz –

- Bueno - recuerdas la promesa Alex..!- dijo la castaña mirando a su hijo

- Si mami – dijo el pequeño... ante esto Hermione salio enseguida de hay y se fue en dirección a un ascensor que se encontraba al final de un largo pasillo y entro por una puerta.

- Buenos días – dijo Hermione pues se anuncio con una señorita que estaba hay afuera

- Buenos días Señorita Granger, puede pasar ya la están esperando- dijo la señorita del recibidor

- Gracias- entro y cruzo la puerta – Buenos días – dijo la castaña

- Buenos días Granger- dijo un señor de barba y bigote sentado en el escritorio- siéntese por favor y le señalo una silla en frente de el -

- Si señor que sucede…- pregunto la chica

- Bueno la he mandado a llamar por que seré trasladado a Australia a el nuevo departamento de Aurores allá pues me iré a vivir allá- se aclaro la garganta y prosiguió- mi solicitud indica que debo irme a partir de mañana- dijo Laurence Devlin jefe del departamento de Aurores - quisiera que se hiciera cargo de ayudar al nuevo Jefe de Aurores pues será trasladado desde el día de mañana y necesitamos que usted, siendo uno de los mas antiguos se ocupe de ayudarlo a instalarse, e informarlo de todo, el es ingles a si que no tendrá problemas con el idioma, vendrá con otro auror mas, espero que ayude a ambos a acoplarse

- Encantada, lo haré señor - dijo la castaña

- Gracias Hermione, ha sido muy grato trabajar con usted todo este tiempo, me despido por que hoy solo vine por esto – dijo el hombre – Llegara en el avión de las nueve de la mañana, el transporte lo dará el ministerio para que usted valla por ellos, ahora si me disculpa me tengo que ir… - con esto se despidió y desapareció…

Hermione salio de la oficina de su ahora ex jefe, y fue directo a darle la noticia a Ginny de que Vendría un nuevo Auror jefe a dirigir su departamento y entonces camino apresuradamente.

- Tan rápido, por lo general tus reuniones duran años con Devlin.. – dijo Ginny

- Se va, lo trasladaron a Australia solo vino a otorgarme una tarea -

- como que se va?-

- Si desde mañana tendremos nuevo Jefe y tengo que irlo a recibir – dijo la castaña y luego observo que no había nadie mas – Donde esta Alex? -

- Se fue con Ron a comprar helados- dijo Ginny –milagro "tenia hambre".. y se lo llevo -

- Valla milagro – dijo Hermione irónicamente ( N/A: recuerden Ron siempre ha sido un comelón de primera) – Voy a mi oficina tengo mucho que hacer

- Otra vez hundiéndote en el trabajo, recuerda que yo hago lo mismo y no hay mucho! – dijo Ginny

- Pues si… además quiero adelantar todo.. para poder cuidar de Alex - dijo la castaña – Hoy en la tarde quiero irme para la casa..-

- Entonces hoy seré su invitada a cenar… iré a pasar la noche con ustedes..- dijo Ginny y en ese momento llegaba Ron que llevaba un helado grandísimo en cada mano y Alex que venia con uno solo pero del mismo porte.

- _.. ja llejamos …_ (Ya llegamos) - dijo el atorado Ron – .. _Hoa ..Hermilione (Hola Hermione) – _

- Cuando vas aprender Ronald a no hablar con la boca llena..? .- dijo hermione – Alex ni se te ocurra aprender eso…!

- Lo siento…!- dijo Ron con nada en la boca

- Gracias Tío Ron por el helado..- dijo el pequeño

- Bueno vamos Alex tengo mucho que hacer…- dijo Hermione

- Déjalo conmigo!...- dijo Ron – Yo no tengo mucho..-

- Si, con tío Ron – dijo el pequeño Alex alegre

- esta bien, pero no harás travesuras Alex- dijo la castaña y luego miro a Ron – Y tu no lo harás hacer nada…

- Soy un adulto – dijo Ron muy orgulloso de si mismo

- Pero con complejo de recién nacido – dijo Ginny y la castaña y Alex rieron

- Bueno yo ya me voy… cuídalo bien eh.. –dijo la castaña y salio de la oficina de Ginny

Partió para su oficina y comenzó a trabajar apresuradamente como era de costumbre se lleno todos sus pensamientos en trabajo y demás…

Para la tarde ya hubo acaba do todo y salio en busca de Alex y se fue para la casa…, para su sorpresa su madre había dejado arreglando las habitaciones incluidas las de Alex y ella había dejado comida para Crossanks, entonces se apresuro a hacer cena, después llego Ginny, comieron vieron Tele y luego se quedaron dormidos.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

- Tu crees que mañana será un buen día Potter – pregunto un rubio desde la esquina de una habitación.

- No lo se … lo que me espera mañana va a ser muy difícil – dijo el moreno desde la cama

- Si dices la verdad, … ellos volverán a confiar en ti, es muy fácil – dijo El rubio

- NO lo creo Malfoy, que sea así de fácil… pues cuando Dumbledore me pidió que hiciera todo eso, me extralimite fui muy duro sobre todo con ella.

- Si tu lo dices,…. Creo que ya debemos irnos al aeropuerto – dijo Draco al ver su reloj

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Al otro día los tres despertaron (Alex, Ginny y Hermione) , se alistaron y tomaron el desayuno enseguida, partieron para el ministerio a las 8.

- Deja a Alex conmigo ve a recoger a el nuevo Jefe – dijo Ginny a Hermione apenas llegaron a el ministerio…

- Gracias Ginny – dijo la castaña,- Alex pórtate bien con tía Ginny…- la castaña salió a el aeropuerto en los dos carros que había otorgado el ministerio, pues eran unas limosinas Lincoln entonces partieron de inmediato con dos aurores mas…


	2. Chapter 2

**Aunque veo que solo dos personas han chequeado mi historia, espero que les halla gustado lo digo por:**

**Liz Echizen y Hcate…**

**Gracias por leer mis historias…**

**Si hay alguien mas que las lea por fas dejen Reviews!**

**Chapter 2:**

Hermione la castaña de bellos rizos llevaba recogido el pelo en una cola, y vestía un terno blanco, (Falda y chaqueta) esperaba en la puerta de el aeropuerto se había empezado a desesperar pues ya era hora de que "llegaran" decía para sus adentros, había pasado mas de media hora después de que el vuelo llego que consideraba suficiente para el desembarque y el papeleo.

Caminaba de un lado para otro en la sala de arribo, hasta por el altavoz una señorita dijo que ya salían todos los tripulantes del vuelo debido a que todos los que esperaban estaban realmente inquietos, estaba expectante para ver cuando salían hasta que después de un minuto casi exacto pudo jurar comenzaron a salir todos los viajeros, pero lo que vio la dejo totalmente paralizada y pálida, venían dos hombres uno de cabellera negra y otro rubia, ellos no la habían visto aun, pero ella los reconoció al instante, pues no era nada mas y nada menos que (Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy), en toda su conmoción y sorpresa alcanzo a reaccionar y lo primero que hizo fue regresarse afuera con la excusa de que estaba algo mareada y subir al auto en que llego al instante.

Para suerte el carro en que ella venia estaba atrás de el principal donde iría el nuevo Jefe de Aurores y el nuevo Auror de traslado, así que si era el mismo vuelo, tendría tiempo hasta que ellos se fueran, pero lo que la dejo mas que sorprendida fue cuando los otros aurores que iban con ella, le dijeron a los recién llegados ( Harry y Draco) que subieran al auto de su jefe

"-…. Eso significa que… Ellos eran…"- pensó Hermione que estaba mas que pálida mientras los veía guardar las maletas a los otros aurores … en ese momento ya se iban en camino directo al ministerio, el auror que fue con ella en el auto regreso enseguida..

- Hermione puedes creerlo, el nuevo Jefe del departamento de Aurores es el mismísimo Harry Potter! – dijo el auror.. a lo que Hermione ahogo un grito y se puso nerviosa..

Que paso Hermione… te sientes bien?- pregunto el joven auror al ver la palidez y gelides de la chica que no reaccionaba…

- Hermione! -

- Si.. Bryan.. si te oigo- dijo la castaña apenas articulando palabra

- le he dicho que te has sentido mal y por eso te viniste?- dijo Brian preocupado cuando ya Iban camino al ministerio. – seguro que estas bien… estas pálida! -

- Estoy bien- y que… que te dijo? ..- dijo Hermione nerviosa

- dijo que ojala estés bien para cuando llegues al ministerio, que para poder trabajar - dijo Bryan

Hermione en ese momento no sabia exactamente como reaccionar pues no lo podía creer, le tocaba ir a hablar con Harry apenas llegaran al ministerio, pues después de cuatro años no había planteado la situación de volverlo a ver después de mucho tiempo de no saber de el.

Se aterro mucho al pensar que ahora la mayoría del tiempo tendría que pasar con el pues era la asignada de mostrarle la función de todo en el departamento..

En un nerviosismo desesperado que, tenia dentro… pensó

"Que voy hacer", "No puede ser"... "Como, por que ahora"… "Alex, No NO AHORA, NO" hasta que inconscientemente…

- NO! – grito la castaña y con sus manos se cogio la cabeza, lo que hizo sobresaltar al chofer y el auror que estaban con ella

- Que sucede Hermione? – dijo Bryan asustado – te mareaste otra vez?...

- Lo siento… es.. que .. creo que olvide algo - dijo Hermione algo nerviosa

Todo siguió igual con Hermione hasta que llegaron al ministerio …

- Hazme un favor Bryan – finalmente dijo la castaña cuando ya llegaron

- Dime! –dijo el joven Auror

- Será mejor que tu los acompañes hasta su oficina, yo creo que primero ire a donde Ginny a chequear unas cosas… - dijo la castaña con un rayo de luz en su mente.

- Esta bien…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

- Creo que ya podemos salir de esta porquería – dijo un rubio – creo que ya nos están esperando..

- Cálmate Draco… se llama aeropuerto y los muggles lo utilizan para viajar en los aviones – dijo un moreno… que acababa de recibir sus papeles

- Si bueno, y según es lo mas rápido que tienen…- dijo el rubio con enojo

- Bueno como sea ya podemos salir… ya nos chequearon ..!-dijo el moreno y salieron vieron a dos personas paradas en la puerta de negro … y supieron enseguida que eran ellos

- Buenos días… Señor Potter!... y señor Malfoy! – dijo el auror mas joven y luego el otro

- Buenos días… - dijeron al unísono

- Estamos allá señalo las dos limosinas y les señalo la de adelante..!- dijo Bryan…

- Disculpa… la señorita guia que me asignaron..! Donde esta pensé que me iba a orientar mostrándome todo desde ahora? en el auto – dijo Harry

- Bueno señor esta en el automóvil de atrás, lo que paso es que se sintió un poco mal antes de que ustedes llegaran… - dijo Bryan

- Espero se encuentre bien para cuando lleguemos..- dijo Harry apenado

- Lo único que nos faltaba!... que se enferme – dijo Draco molesto y en ese mismo momento partieron directamente hacia el ministerio…

"Por fin en casa" – "Solo espero que me perdonen", pensó el moreno, "Vivirás aquí aun" pensando en una castaña "Como estarás!"

Por fin habían llegado al ministerio y Bryan fue el primero en bajarse del auto, luego fueron Harry y Draco, cogieron sus pertenencias y las hechizaron con la varita de inmediato y se las llevaron tras de si entraron enseguida, después bajo Hermione que comprobó antes de que la silueta de ellos ya no estuviera cerca.. y salio arranco inmediatamente hacia la oficina de Ginny…así toda pálida, miedosa y nerviosa como se encontraba.

Apenas llego donde Ginny se desmayo al instante… Ginny la vio llegar iba a objetar algo pero en el momento en que la vio caer salio de su escritorio y fue a recogerla de el piso..

- Hermione!- dijo la pelirroja muy preocupada …- despierta Hermione –

Con su varita apareció un pañuelo mojado con alcohol y se lo puso cerca a la nariz para que captara su olor y despertase…. Fueron segundos los que espero y Hermione despertó..

- Que… sucede! – dijo la castaña apenas abriendo los ojos..

- te desmayaste – dijo Ginny algo aliviada – te dije que hundirte en el trabajo otra vez no era bueno…

Pero enseguidita, Hermione oyó esto recordó el por que de su desmayo repentino y se desespero un poco.. y con ayuda de Ginny se levanto de el piso y comenzó a llorar descontroladamente..

- Ginny…. Lo vi.. volvió – dijo la castaña entre sollozos desesperados..

- Quien? – dijo Ginny hasta que su cabeza dio muchas vueltas y de una vez por todas supo quien era de quien su amiga le hablaba y el tono de su mirada cambio a sorpresa – QUE?.. Harry .. ESTA AQUÍ? -

- Si… Ginny.. es el … el nuevo jefe – dijo La castaña por fin sentándose en una silla frente al escritorio de Ginny..

- Tranquilízate Hermione…- dijo Ginny poniéndole una mano en el hombre – Esto iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano-

- NO estoy preparada… no podré enfrentarlo..- dijo la castaña calmándose un poco

- Si lo estas… mas de lo que tu piensas.. solo tranquilízate…

En ese momento la puerta se volvió a abrir y eran Ron y el pequeño Alex… por que Hermione se seco las lagrimas de inmediato que Alex no la noto pero Ron si, quiso decir algo para poder llevarse a Alex pero no se le ocurrió nada..

- Mami… mira un amigo me regalo – decía el niño con una paleta, grande

- Alex… acompáñame a ver si me compro una de esas…- dijo Ron por fin, en ese mismo rato entra un joven Auror…y no salieran pues Ron quiso saber que venia a decir el..

-Alex ya estas aquí?...- miro al pequeño - Hola Ron, Ginny … Hermione ya te sientes mejor?... el jefe quiere verte – dijo Bryan

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Por aquí señor señalaba el castaño alto de ojos azules y lo llevaba a un despacho muy grande, cuando caminaban en dirección hacia el despacho, Harry cometió el error (N/A: no es el error , es el llamado de la sangre jejeje..) de chocarse con un niño pequeño y lo empujo y este callo hacia el suelo, Harry de in mediato lo levanto.. y le paso las gafas que al parecer se habían roto..

- Espera un momento..- dijo Harry y con un hechizo que se sabia muy bien (Por alguna castaña que siempre lo aplicaba en el) arreglo las gafas rió y se las entrego – toma ya esta -

- Gracias – dijo el niño – lo siento…

- Fue mi culpa…- dijo Harry viendo muy detenidamente a Alex, pues se le hacia conocido..

- Alex! .. que haces por acá? – dijo Bryan apenas lo vio

- Hola Bryan…No le digas a mi mami – dijo el pequeño algo asustado..

- No le diremos..- dijo Harry al momento en que ya se iban pero regreso … - Alex – lo llamo antes de que el niño se fuera y con su varita apareció una paleta de caramelo… - Toma amiguito – dijo Harry

- Gracias Amigo…- dijo Alex, muy feliz…y salio corriendo hacia el lado contrario..

- No me digas que ahora tienes sentimientos paternos..?- dijo el rubio viéndolo como harry había actuado..

- Cállate Malfoy… - dijo Harry cambiando el gesto que le hizo al niño a serio – Ese niño me recordó a alguien… por eso.. lo hice..

- Huy Potter… y a quien mas va ser con lo despistado que es… a ti.. aunque las gafas, … el cabello también .. – y rió en forma burlona – te clonaron Potter…

-Ya vámonos… - dijo Harry a Bryan y se fueron…

- Gracias... – dijo el moreno y puso sus cosas, justo alado de la puerta en un rincón.. cuando llegaron a su oficina

- Si quiere lo llevo a su oficina… Señor MAlfoy..- dijo el muchacho castaño otra vez..

- No, gracias .. mañana, yo ya mismo me voy, mi obligación es comenzar con la labor mañana… no soy como Potter – dijo Draco sentándose en la primera silla que encontró..

- Por favor, avísele a la señorita guía que estoy impaciente – dijo Harry

- Esta bien señor ya vuelvo – dijo el joven auror y salio aprisa…mientras Draco se levanto

- creo que ya debo irme..? –

- A donde iras Malfoy? – dijo Harry

- Creo que iré a un hotel, luego he de buscar un apartamento? – dijo Draco

- Hospédame en el mismo hotel? Podrías llevar mis cosas…- dijo el moreno

- Potter creo que habíamos quedado de amigos … no soy tu sirviente… - dijo Malfoy desafiante

- Por favor es solo de hacer un movimiento con tu varita y ya…- dijo Harry

- Esta bien que sea lo ultimo que hago… - dijo Draco, hechizo las cosas y desapareció al instante..

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

- Será mejor que vallas Hermione- dijo Ginny – de una buena vez… solo será un trato laboral… no tienen por que hablar de nada mas

- Si quieres te acompaño – dijo Ron – aunque no se a quien vas a ver…

- No no, tu mejor no vallas… - dijo La pelirroja mirando a su hermano – Hermione debe ir sola..

- Hermione entonces vienes conmigo – dijo Bryan entonces Hermione lo miro decidida

- Esta bien vamos..! – he dicho esto inmediatamente salieron en dirección a la oficina de Harry.. aunque en el camino creyó flaquear y acobardarse pero respiro profundo y se lleno de valor al caminar…

Justo llegaron a la puerta de la mismísima oficina que antes había pertenecido a su ex jefe Patrick Devlin y entraron bajo un poco la mirada, por un momento creyó que iba a ver a su antiguo jefe pero alzo la mirada y se negó en sus adentros…

- Por fin llegaron ya estaba impacien…. – dijo Harry y no pudo terminar, sentado detrás de su escritorio se quedo mudo al ver a la mujer que se encontraba delante de el , bueno mas bien delante de el escritorio..

- Buenos días Señor Potter … - dijo Hermione alzando su mirada muy decidida y seria.. que prefirió no hacerlo pues, al ver esos ojos verdes que la miraban sorprendidos, pues sus pies temblaban un poco, y unas ganas repentinas de abrazarlo y besarlo como hubiera hecho antes igual a hace 4 años… pero eso ahora era imposible se dijo para sus adentros…

- Herm…Hermione! – dijo el moreno sorprendido y se levanto de la silla, su mirada estaba totalmente centrada en ella, la miro y creyó perderse en su bello rostro y esos ojos color miel que lo deslumbraron y noto ligeramente como estaba de hermosa pues ya era toda una mujer, y casi en sus facciones no había mucho de aquella chica, que alguna vez fue su novia.

- Podemos comenzar? – dijo la castaña que esquivo la mirada de el y se fijo en un punto de la ventana que se encontraba justo detrás de Harry

- Es.. este..si.. si podemos – dijo el moreno regresando de el limbo en que lo tenia Hermione..y se sentó pero no retiro su mirada de ella y pensó "Eres tu, y aun no lo creo" "Esta mas linda que nunca"

**End**

**Att. HermioneMoon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fue muy grato saber que les gusto el 2 cap… espero este también sea de su agrado… jejeje aquí toy de nuevo mas rápido de lo que esperaban!...**

**Chapter 3:**

- Que paso Ginny- dijo Ron tomando asiento

- Donde esta Alex?- pregunto la pelirroja preocupada..

- Pues esta con tu asistente Darla… afuera en el recibidor- dijo Ron – Pero dime? Hermione… por que estaba así?

- Se sentía mal Ron – dijo la pelirroja preocupada – Ahora solo espero que todo salga bien…

- Que paso… no me digas que Speedy le hizo algo? – dijo Ron enojado

- No, Ron… y no le digas así es Speedman – dijo Ginny – es por el nuevo Jefe

- y que paso… Hermione es muy competente en su trabajo… no me digas que la trato mal… por que hay si me va a conocer… Quien es dime?-

- No Ron… no es eso…- dijo Ginny

- Entonces..– dijo Ron – No te entiendo nada…, dices que es el pero luego dices que no..

- Es Harry… - dijo Ginny desesperada al ver que su hermano no entendía su punto

- Y eso que tiene que ver con el nuevo Jefe – dijo Ron ahora mas confundido

- Que no entiendes…- dijo Ginny – Harry es el nuevo Jefe -

- QUE?...- dijo Ron anonadado de la sorpresa – Como?

- Si por que crees que Hermione no lo quería ver…! – dijo Ginny -

- Osea que regreso.!... no lo puedo creer… incluso pensé que había muerto… - dijo Ron

- Por Merlín!...No digas eso Ron… Que te sucede… a pesar de que hizo todo lo que hizo no es para que le desees la muerte! –

- Lo se, no eso lo que quise decir, pero es que no ha dado señales de vida casi por 5 años … ni una carta, nada de noticias - dijo Ron – dime que quieres que piense..

- Tienes razón… pero al parecer el será nuestro nuevo Jefe..- dijo Ginny

- Eso es muy, extraño …- dijo Ron pensativo y con cara de enojado – Ojala que no le diga nada a Hermione… por que ahora si que no me aguantare y me olvidare de nuestra antigua amistad..

- Cálmate Ron… Hermione ya esta grandecita.. y sabrá que hacer!... – dijo Ginny

- Mas le vale a el que así sea…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

- Podemos comenzar? – dijo la castaña que esquivo la mirada de el y se fijo en un punto de la ventana que se encontraba justo detrás de Harry

- Es.. este..si.. si podemos – dijo el moreno regresando de el limbo en que lo tenia Hermione..y se sentó pero no retiro su mirada de ella y pensó "Eres tu, y aun no lo creo" "Esta mas linda que nunca"

- Bueno entonces… me puedo ir ? – dijo Bryan que estaba muy atento

- No – dijo Hermione de lo mas tranquila , - Pues te voy a indicar unas cuantas cosas para que le ayudes al señor Potter desde mañana..-

- Bueno Jefa..-dijo Bryan sorprendido, pues Hermione casi nunca otorgaba trabajo, siempre le gustaba resolver todo con autosuficiencia… mientras Harry seguía mudo observándola..

- Bueno señor Potter, Y nos podemos sentar? – dijo Hermione… haciendo cierto gesto de altivez

- … Si... Bueno… si disculpa siéntese...- dijo Harry otra vez regresando del limbo en que cierta castaña lo tenia, Hermione se sentó y en ese mismo instante en sus manos hizo aparecer tres carpetas y las puso sobre la mesa y comenzó abriendo una y luego se la paso a Harry…

- Aquí esta la nomina completa de todos los del departamento de aurores, las áreas en que están ocupados y como van sus investigaciones…- dijo Hermione aun mas seria, entonces Harry empezó a revisar de inmediato todo lo que decía la carpeta…

- Si esto esta muy conciso – dijo Harry, y siguió leyendo pero Hermione comenzó a abrir la otra carpeta

- Señor – dijo la castaña y Harry la regreso a mirarla y tomo la otra carpeta – Acá están todos los que se encuentran custodios de Azkaban…en las primeras cinco hojas y en las otras están los prisioneros y sus crímenes… como vera es algo mas extensa-

- Y la mas importante – dijo Hermione firme y prosiguió - la de los mortifagos de la cual estoy a cargo…y todos los movimientos registrados hasta ahora, - y le tendió la carpeta… - Y eso es todo

- Gracias.. – dijo el moreno… algo tensionado a lo que Hermione hizo caso omiso

- Bryan como te dije, tu estarás acargo de enseñarle al señor Potter, todo lo que corresponde acerca de las áreas del departamento de Aurores y de aclarar cualquier duda que el señor tenga…

- Bueno Jefa …- dijo Bryan muy atento

- Tiene alguna duda Señor Potter? – dijo la castaña

- No… todo esta muy claro – dijo Harry

- Bueno eso es todo…como ya dije si hay alguna duda puede consultarme a través de el señor Capriaty aquí presente…- -Entonces puedo retirarme – dijo Hermione levantándose de la silla

- Si … pase - dijo Harry levantándose de la silla con torpeza… observándola hasta que ella salio por la puerta de su oficina, pasaron se podría decir unos dos minutos hasta que..

- Señor, prefiere comenzar desde ahora? – dijo Bryan

- Bryan te llamas? – dijo Harry, que no había oído lo que el dijo anteriormente..

- Si señor... Bryan Capriaty a sus órdenes - dijo el castaño muy orgulloso de si y Harry tomo asiento…

- Disculpa… sabes si la señorita Granger es casada? – dijo Harry

- Este bueno… no señor - dijo Bryan sorprendido de lo que Harry le estaba preguntando…

- Enserio…- dijo el moreno que en sus ojos brillaron de felicidad y pensó "No se a casado" "Tal vez sea que aun me quiere" pero sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos

- Pero tiene novio señor!... – dijo Bryan…- Esta saliendo con Speedman

- Como? – dijo Harry sorprendido

- Señor… Michael Speedman , La gran estrella de Quiddicth inglesa, me sorprende que no halla escuchado de el pues es toda una celebridad…- dijo Bryan muy orgulloso de su país a lo que Harry lo puso trizte entonces enseguida le cambio el tema y comenzaron a trabajar…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Una castaña que pensaba… " Todo salio bien" "Aunque se puso nervioso" "No importa le sorprendió que fuera yo… tal vez aun siente…" "No… pero que estas pensando Hermione?.. el te abandono" mientras caminaba en si bien rápido hasta que… "Pero y ALEX" y camino mas apresuradamente hacia la oficina de una pelirroja que la esperaba ansiosa… Apenas llego vio a Alex en el recibidor y le dijo que la esperara hay que debía hablar urgente con Ginny.. Entonces entro hacia donde Ginny… y Ron todavía estaba hay…

Por fin Hermione – dijo Ginny…- Ya me tenias preocupada … Que paso?

- Pues nada… que va pasar…! – dijo Hermione sentándose

- Como que nada que te dijo? – dijo Ron

- No me dijo nada, solo hablamos del trabajo… además yo no tengo nada que hablar con el aparte de eso…- dijo Hermione

- Y cuando le piensas decir sobre Alex? – dijo Ron

- Es cierto ahora que ha vuelto debes decírselo..- dijo Ginny – Tiene derecho es el padre…

- Que están locos… el perdió ese derecho hace mucho tiempo…!- dijo Hermione – Y Alex esta muy bien… ademas esta Michael…

- Que?... Hermione tienes que decirle es tu obligación que el sepa – dijo Ginny

- Si a Alex no le cae el tal Speedy… - dijo Ron

- Y que es lo que quieren que haga?...- dijo Hermione que al momento perdió la lucidez y comenzó a llorar – No puedo decirle a mi hijo que su padre nos abandono antes que el naciera – dijo Hermione entre sollozos

- Lo siento Hermione… cálmate un poco – dijo Ginny saliendo de su silla, para consolarla.. – Tal vez si el hubiese sabido!...

- tal vez nada…. Ginny el no me quería… peor seria si le hubiese dicho de Alex… hubiese estado por lastima o tal vez hibiese herido a mi hijo… - dijo la castaña exaltada

- Esta bien Hermione como digas, pero eso no va a cambiar que el sea el padre y a pesar de que se porto mal…- - no lo justifico… Alex tiene el verdadero derecho pues el es el afectado..- dijo Ron

-…. Es muy extraño… pero Ron tiene razon… como nunca …debes pensarlo Hermione – dijo Ginny

- Lo pensare… pero ya no me hablen mas de esto si por favor!- dijo Hermione tranquilizándose un poco.

- Esta bien...! – dijo Ron

- Prometanme, que no le diran nada acerca de Alex..! –

- Hermione eso no esta bien…- dijo Ginny

- Pero por favor!... yo ya veré eso…- dijo La castaña

- Esta bien – volvió a repetir Ron

- Bueno… yo… como quieras Hermione… pero debes pensarlo – dijo Ginny

- Seguro… lo haré – dijo la castaña

- Hermione… creo que deberías irte a descansar – dijo Ginny – Yo diré que no te sentías bien… es lo mejor – dijo Ginny a su amiga

- No pienso darle ese gusto..!- dijo Hermione

- Si Hermione, vete a casa… y distráete un poco – dijo Ron – Yo me encargo de cualquier inconveniente!

- Creen que… no no.. eso seria como decirle que me siento mal por el..- dijo Hermione firme

- Hermione, por favor…!..- dijo la pelirroja – Te vas a hacer un daño… podría ver a Alex contigo…

- Bueno, esta bien… por Alex… - en ese mismo instante la castaña se seco las lagrimas y se resolvió enseguida - Gracias Ginny Ron… no se que haría sin ustedes,… - fue abrazado por sus dos amigos, que mas que eso eran como sus hermanos… - los veo mañana..-

Y dicho esto salio en busca de Alex, y por la chimenea que se encontraba afuera salio enseguida con dirección a su casa.

- Ya nos vamos Mami? - dijo el pequeño…

- Si… ve a despedirte de Tío Ron y Tía Ginny – dijo la castaña

- Yo no me quiero ir…- dijo el pequeño

- Pero ya debemos irnos mi vida- dijo Hermione pero el pequeño se puso muy triste

- Te prometo que te llevo a comer esos helados que tanto te gustan…-dijo Hermione a su hijo que cambio esa cara de tristeza por una sonrisa

- Enserio… -

Entonces el pequeño corrió a hacer lo que le indico su madre aprisa, y la tomo de la mano y se dirigieron hacia la chimenea que se encontraba afuera tomo un gran puñado de polvos flu, se metieron y desaparecieron, a lo que llego a su casa, oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta desesperadamente… y entonces corrió a abrirla…

- Hola mi amor… como has estado? Pensé que no estabas – dijo un moreno alto, de ojos azules, muy guapo…dándole un beso a la castaña en la comisura de los labios – Hola Alex – regreso a ver al pequeño

- Hola Michael acabo de llegar del ministerio… me dijiste que te ibas de viaje hoy? – dijo Hermione sorprendida

- Pues si pero salgo en la noche, y vine a despedirme de mi familia – dijo mirando a Alex y luego a Hermione…- Los invito a almorzar! y a pasar la tarde juntos

- No vamos a ir Speedy…! – dijo Alex ..- Mi mama y yo iremos por unos helados..

- Alex, no le digas así, no seas grosero con Michael!...- dijo la castaña enojada con el pequeño

- Pero tío Ron le dice así – dijo Alex

- Pues no esta bien…, iremos a almorzar con Michael y luego comeremos helados con el – dijo Hermione muy firme ante su hijo…

- Pero mami… tu me prometiste que iríamos solo los dos … - dijo Alex

- Yo prometí llevarte… pero no te dije que iríamos solo los dos..- dijo Hermione – así que ahora ve por tu abrigo?... mientras Michael le hizo una mueca a Alex que Hermione no vio (esas muecas de lero..lero, las que significan me "salí con la mía" o "te gane"… bueno ya se imaginaran)… y el pobre niño subió a ver su abrigo a la habitación..

- Lo siento Michael… es que Ron le mete unas cosas que?...- dijo Hermione disculpándose con el

- No te preocupes querida no importa…! – dijo Michael algo divertido y en ese momento bajo Alex con su abrigo, y salieron se fueron en una camioneta.

Cuando llegaron, fue a un hotel algo elegante, ingresaron y fueron camino a la recepción del restaurante que quedaba a mano derecha de la entrada, después tomaron asiento en una mesa que quedaba en el centro del restaurante, ordenaron la comida, todos comieron e ecepcion de Hermione que casi ni probo su comida pues estaba distraída completamente.

- Te pasa algo amor?...- pregunto Michael ..- Apenas y probaste la comida

- No no es nada… es que se me quito el hambre – dijo Hermione

Al oir esto Michael no le pregunto mas y se dedico a contarle algo sobre los entrenamientos y el vije , pero extrañamente Hermione apenas y lo escuchaba y solamente asentía en cualquier cosa hasta que por fin oyó…

- Pronto comenzaran los mundiales de Quiddicht…- dijo Michael…

- Enserio? – dijo Hermione, (y por cosa del día, recordó el mundial que había compartido con sus mejores amigos y cierto moreno azabache en especial…)

- Si y me encantaría que fueran… tengo entradas de cortesía - dijo Michael mientras Alex jugaba con una servilleta en la mesa distraído..

- No se si pueda… ir Michael… tu sabes que mi trabajo es algo exigente – dijo Hermione

- Pero Hermione, todo el mundo ira tiene permiso para ir…- dijo Michael suplicante ..- Al menos prométeme que harás el intento..

- Bueno esta bien lo intentare – dijo la castaña

- Si quieres, puedes llevar a Ginny y a Ron …- dijo el moreno de ojos celestes…

Michael continuo hablando de Quiddicht casi toda la tarde hasta que llego la hora de dejar a Hermione y a Alex en casa, luego se despidió y dijo que estaría de vuelta el sábado..

En la noche, Alex y Hermione solo vieron televisión en la sala hasta que Alex se durmió en el mueble y Hermione tubo que cargarlo y llevarlo a la cama.

- Mami..- dijo Alex en la cama cuando Hermione le quitaba las gafas y las puso en el velador

Que sucede? – dijo Hermione extrañada… - creí que ya estabas dormido

- Si, pero es que… - dijo Alex

- No quieres… que te apague la luz?- dijo Hermione

- Mami… como era Papa? – dijo Alex, lo que dejo a Hermione mas que sorprendida

- Pues… asi como tu… muy parecido – dijo Hermione

- Enserio? Se parece a mi? – dijo Alex

- Si… físicamente son muy parecidos y en la forma de ser son idénticos… - dijo Hermione y al decir esto vio que el niño cerro los ojos, lo beso en la frente…dejo la puerta entre abierta y salio la habitación, se dirigió hacia la de ella con calma y se recostó y comenzó a pensar

"Por Merlín Que haré", "No he Podido olvidarte" "Es eso lo que me pasa?"

"Pero como voy a olvidarte?... si tengo una parte de ti que me recuerda en todo"

"Es que son tan parecidos"

"Estas de vuelta y pones mi mundo de cabeza"…

"Un mundo que me ha costado tanto construir después de que…. me dejaste"

Con esos nítidos pensamientos en su cabeza, comenzó a votar lagrimas calladamente después de tanto analizar trato de quedarse dormida pero no pudo así que se tomo una poción para el sueño y la reacción fue inmediata, esperando que un mañana no sea tan pesado como el hoy, y tratando de evaluar cual seria la mejor decisión.

**End.**

**Contesto a sus Reviews:**

**ackanne: **espero te guste este cap… bueno y por lo de Alex será todo a su tiempo!

**AndyPotterGranger: **Gracias… chequea este cap haber que tal!

**Brenda – Potter – Skywalker – Kent:** espero este cap también te guste, y gracias por chequear mis historias!

**MELINA POTTER: **aqui toy con nuevo cap!..

**Liz- Echizen:** Mira este cap. Que tal… por lo de Alex, creo que sera todo a su tiempo!

**nadeshiko – uchiha:** "Te clonaron a potter" ….jeje es el típico tono de draco… fue lo mejor.. chequea este cap haber que tal..

**elizabethsach:** … Holap.. Alex, bueno el es exactamente un mini Harry .. jeje..

**juanpablo:** aquí toy… mas rápida con la actualización!..

**juniperselegna:** .. tranqui todos reciben su merecido, solo será cuestión de darle tiempo!

**danytaHH:** Aquí toy.. no me demore!

**Que tal les pareció este cap.?... que opinan?**

**Att. HermioneMoon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Mientras tanto en la sala de una suit un, moreno y un rubio conversaban acerca de las muchas cosas que atormentaban pensamientos del moreno...

- Que tal te fue… estrenando nuevo puesto - dijo un rubio sentado en es un sillón

- Es que la hubieses visto?... – dijo un moreno sentado en el sillón de enfrente con cara pensante

- Y eso que significa… que te fue bien – dijo Draco…-¿?

- No,…. te estoy hablando de ella?..- dijo Harry

- quien ella…. A Granger?..- dijo Draco con una risa burlona..

- … Si es que si la hubieses vis... y tu como sabes que era Hermione de la que estaba hablando?...- dijo el moreno extrañado

- Primero por la cara de idiota que tienes… y por que la vi en el aeropuerto..- dijo Draco muy tranquilo

- Y por que no me dijiste antes que la habías visto – dijo Harry sorprendido ante la confesión del rubio

- te demoraste en salir de esa cosa del tal aeropor ni se que…no fue mi culpa…

- si pero… solo tenias que decirme que viera!

- no soy tu mensajero… si la hubieses visto estaba palida de la sorpresa… creo que casi y se desmaya-

- Bueno…. Igual y la vi luego… resulto que ella era la guia - dijo Harry tan desanimado

- Ja, y que paso? – dijo Draco como al borde de la risa

- Pues que va a pasar… nada… me miraba con tal odio e indiferencia – dijo este

- y que querías que hiciera… después de lo que me dijiste que paso… si hubiese sido normal que te matara Potter..- dijo Draco divertido

- Gracias Malfoy… eres muy alentador!- dijo Harry con un deje de sarcasmo

- Te digo la verdad… además no es adivina debes hablar con ella..-

- Si… es verdad… va estar difícil..

- bueno y viste a los Weasly! –

- También trabajan allí pero… no fui capaz lo pienso hacer mañana…- dijo Harry suspirando de cansancio.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Ya en la mañana se levanto muy decidida, a enfrentar el asunto "POTTER" dando la cara y no huyendo pero creyó tener todo controlado, hasta que recordó a una personita que no tenia con quien quedarse "Alex" que ahora menos que nunca podía ser vista por Harry pues sospecharía… y su nerviosismo e inestabilidad regresaron al instante..

" Y ahora que haré" … "Alex no puede ir al ministerio"…

Ya alistándose para ir a trabajar y dejándolo listo a Alex, bajo a abrir la puerta pues alguien los buscaba, y para buena suerte era una pelirroja…Entonces hermione abrió la puerta ya lista con Alex..

- Hola Hermione – dijo la pelirroja

- Hola Ginny … que haces aquí?- dijo la castaña ahora extrañada..

- Hola tía Ginny.. – dijo Alex feliz de ver a Ginny

- Hola Alex, …. Bueno Hermione vine por que quería saber como estaban ..! – dijo la pelirroja

- Bien, pasamos bien… pero ya que estas aquí tienes que ayudarme a pensar que hago con cierta personita ahora no la puedo llevar al ministerio ni en broma – dijo la castaña a Ginny..

- … Hermione tienes que decírselo!…- dijo la pelirroja

- Que estas loca?... no puedo..- dijo la castaña..

- dijiste que lo harías – dijo la pelirroja con reproche..

- Y que quieres que haga, mira Harry aquí esta el fruto de el amor que me tenias – dijo esta sarcásticamente

- No Hermione … asi no… debes buscar el momento… ademas dijiste que lo harias..

- No yo nunca dije eso… dije que lo pensaría y eso es lo que aun estoy haciendo – dijo la castaña en respuesta..

- Pero…

- Pero nada… aun lo estoy pensando, ahora dime como hacemos?.. – dijo Hermione y Ginny suspiro con resignación...

- No se,... hoy te tocara llevarlo por ultima vez mañana no hay trabajo es nuestro dia libre… puedes alegar que estas enferma!... para el resto de la semana - dijo Ginny

- Mami y por que te vas enfermar..?

- No Alex no es nada… es de otra persona – dijo la castaña para excusarse…luego regreso a mirar a la pelirroja - No es mala idea…pero… mañana es importante que valla hay trabajo con los mortifagos..! Además seria muy lógico – dijo Hermione

- Llévalo al ministerio y que este conmigo en la oficina… y si algo ocurre nos podemos turnar almenos por hoy…

- Si puede ser- dijo la castaña resuelta..- evitando que el salga, habrá que decirle a Ron

- Bueno entonces vamos- dijo la pelirroja.

Y no tardaron mucho, pues terminado eso, corrieron a la chimenea y se fueron al ministerio..

Al llegar:

- Buenos días Ginny, Hermione… Hola Alex…- dijo una chica en el recibidor de la oficina de la pelirroja

- Buenos dias Darla..- dijeron las dos chicas al unisono y Alex saludo con la mano

– Ginny, el jefe te mando a llamar que vallas a penas llegaras a su oficina…

- Que? …- dijo Ginny – Quiere que valla ahorita…

- Pues si! – dijo Darla .

- Ve Ginny yo me quedo aquí con James hasta que tu regreses… - dijo Hermione algo asustada y entro a la oficina de inmediato..

- Esta bien nos vemos luego...- Y la pelirroja salio en paso apresurado hacia el despacho de Harry cuando ya hubo llegado vio que no solo ella estaba pues estaba un rubio sentado…

- Buenas días, me mando a llamar – dijo una pelirroja y se paro alado de la silla y se sorprendió al ver al rubio que se encontraba alado de ella igual de sorprendido al verla el estaba en la otra silla sentado, entonces ella tenso mas su semblante enojado y miro a Harry…

- Hola Ginny como estas? – dijo Harry amigablemente parándose de su asiento al igual que Malfoy..

- Hola pequeña Weasly? – dijo el rubio y se sentó

- Que sucede ..Señores.. – dijo Ginny pronunciando mas fuerte esta palabra, a lo que Harry fue como si le hubiesen clavado una estaca en la garganta pues ella tambien lo trataba friamente.. como a un completo desconocido

- Bueno este yo… te queria hablar hacerca de el procedimiento acerca del movimiento mortifago en la zona, y quise hacer unos cambios…

- Yo no estoy encargada de eso … Señor… pues es Her.. la señorita Granger encargada de todo el direccional y la organización..- dijo Ginny con reproche

- Si… es cierto pero… he decidido hacer ciertos por la gravedad de el asunto y yo me encargare personalmente, – dijo Harry – y después estará el- y apunto a Malfoy

- Pero por que?... Hermione… es decir la señorita Granger estaba muy empapada con el asunto, estamos muy cerca…- dijo Ginny mas enojada

- ..No realmente… seguramente es lo que ellos les hacen creer pues como leí en el informe que la señorita Granger me dio sucede monotonía y eso no es normal en ellos como veras que ha sucedido últimamente… no digo que ella no este acta lo que digo que ellos ya se dieron cuenta de sus movimientos y de por si no aparecen irregularidades ante ustedes… por eso también he decidido cambiar la organización – dijo Harry

- Y entonces como estaremos repartidos?... si se puede saber – dijo Ginny en reproche

- Pues desde el día de hoy lo primero que haremos será dividirnos… por eso te llame pues iras con Draco a vigilar la zona a partir de hoy…- dijo Harry y Ginny al igual que Draco se sorprendieron muchísimo..

- Si eso no puede ser… además el no trabaja aquí - dijo Ginny

- Siento informarte, pequeña Weasly que desde ayer si! – dijo Draco mirando a Ginny pero luego miro a Harry- Potter…?.. es una broma...-

- Pues no lo es Draco iras con Ginny… a partir de hoy… y eso es todo..- dijo Harry

- Pero… no puede ser..- dijo Draco

- Por favor Malfoy - dijo Harry en reprensión al rubio

- Eso es todo – dijo Ginny al ver que Harry no cambiaba de parecer…

- Si … y no! Siéntate Ginny por favor dijo Harry moviéndose el desordenado pelo mientras Ginny se sentaba.. – Tu ya te puedes ir Draco…-y el rubio salio de inmediato…

- Que mas me quiere decir señor?..- dijo la pelirroja aun enojada (N/A: esas caras de te voy a matar POTTER)

- Ginny, yo quería a hablar contigo de todo lo que paso antes…!- dijo Harry

- y que se supone paso señor?...- dijo Ginny

- deja de decirme señor… por favor me haces sentir como si yo fuera un desconocido!- dijo el moreno

- Pero si te comportaste como un total desconocido antes de desaparecer… y quieres que te trate como conocido o pero aun como amigo… que te ocurre? – dijo Ginny levantada de la silla al borde de la histeria

-Tienes razón pero… Ginny déjame explicarte el por que, no fue así como pasaron las cosas…

- No tienes derecho a dar ninguna explicación,……. antes de salir nos trataste como la peor basura a nosotros que éramos tus amigos… tras de eso pensé que te disculparías pero 3 años ni una noticia, en quien diablos te convertiste Harry Potter?..

- Es verdad pero todo eso lo hice por…

- Por que … por que tu ego es grande, por que en ese momento realmente no te preocupo decirnos tantas estupideces…

- Lo hice para protegerlos Ginny … yo realmente no quería..- dijo el moreno sustentando su respuesta pero no termino pues siguió siendo interrumpido por la pelirroja.

- Es increíble que después de mas de siete años de amistad decidas tirar a la basura todo lo desaparezcas así como así por que no querías lastimarnos pues tienes una definición muy retorcida de lo que es la amistad Harry Potter…

- No no es eso… déjame hablar

- olvidándote de los que decías que eran tus mejores amigos sin siquiera darnos una explicación…Y la pobre de Hermione, no se que clase de monstruo eres…

- Ginny …!... por favor déjame hablar – dijo Harry suplicante

- Que será lo que dijiste a a la pobre aquel día, del cual nunca mas volvimos a saber de ti y ahora regresas y dices querer dar explicaciones por todo lo que hiciste, eres de lo peor …

- Ginny por favor…

- No tienes derecho a pedirme que te oiga, pobre Hermione… primero la dizque amabas y luego se te acabo el capricho ni siquiera te retractaste… desde ese día cambiaste totalmente eres la peor…. – dijo la pelirroja pero fue interrumpida por el grito de Harry

- YO LO HICE PARA SALVARLA DE VOLDEMORT… LA AMABA Y AMO DEMASIADO PARA QUE ELLA TAMBIEN MURIERA POR MI ! QUE NO LO ENTIENDES! – Dijo el moreno muy decidido pero al ver que se había extralimitado un poco en el grito… trato de calmarse, hizo un silencio y luego agrego – Lo siento

- … No te preocupes – dijo Ginny mas entre sorprendida y apenada estas palabras le retumbaban

- No es … lo siento – dijo Harry otra vez

- … Lo se yo … no te deje hablar-

- Esto es importante pero ahora no … aquí no! Como ya ves es algo difícil… – dijo el moreno

- Tienes razón…! – dijo Ginny

- Entonces, que te parece mañana en la tarde después de salir de el ministerio se que es tu día libre…Toma – dijo el moreno y le extendió un papel – esa es la dirección de mi hotel, y hablaremos de esto.

- Esta bien… - dijo Ginny algo confundida entonces salio de la oficina de Harry pues aun le retumbaban aquellas palabras en su cabeza mientras caminaba…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Un pelirrojo caminaba distraído en un pasillo que lo llevaba a su oficina hasta que se tropezó con un rubio que iba igual de distraído…

- Fíjate por donde caminas Weasly! – dijo Malfoy con cara de enojo arreglándose la ropa pues el tropiezo no fue tan fuerte solo se toparon y no cayeron..

- Y tu que haces aquí?... – dijo Ron sorprendido, y enojado

- Pues para tu fortuna trabajo aquí!... - dijo Malfoy (se acuerdan de esas caras que ponía cuando los molestaba, idéntico entre diversión y malicia)

- Que has dicho?...

- lo que oíste… ahora quítate y déjame pasar… -pero este no le hizo caso entonces este lo evadió y como nunca el rubio en vez de seguir molestando, se fue en busca de su oficina (N/A: sinceramente le esta haciendo daño ser amigo de Harry.) lo que dejo a un Ron extrañado..

-Y..?- dijo la castaña apenas vio entrar a una pelirroja ida en sus pensamientos

- Y que…? – dijo Ginny pues no había pensado si lo mejor era que Hermione supiera esto o no …

- Que paso Ginny, que te dijo?...-

Alex se encontraba jugando en una esquina con ciertos muñecos que al parecer se los había hecho aparecer Hermione y este estaba muy entretenido…

- Pues… me hablo de … las operaciones acerca de los mortifagos – dijo Ginny pues era la verdad pero no solo eso había sucedido pero creyó conveniente no decir nada hasta no estar del todo bien informada..

- Como?... y el que tiene que decir yo estoy a cargo de eso?..- dijo Hermione en tono serio

- Si pero.. bueno me cambiaran de pareja y me darán varias indicaciones para pasado mañana! – dijo la pelirroja

- Que?... pero si yo ya lo había hecho y todo resultaba muy bien …- dijo Hermione con enojo

- Lo se.. pero el creyó conveniente aquello yo que puedo hacer?... además te guste o no el es el jefe…-

- Si es el jefe… pero yo estoy a cargo desde ya hace buen tiempo de esto… no puede ser ahora mismo me va a escuchar!..- dijo Hermione y salio de la oficina muy decidida antes que Ginny pudiera decir o hacer algo para detenerla esta ya estaba fuera de su alcance y sin mas se quedo…

- Que le paso a mama tía?..- dijo Alex… desconcertado – A donde fue..?

- Fue a hablar con el jefe… - dijo Ginny algo preocupada

Hermione se dirigía a la oficina de Harry muy decidida que no dejo ni si quiera que la secretaria de este la anunciara… y entro furiosa abriendo la puerta… y Harry la vio y dijo..

- Justo mande un recado a tu asistente para que te hiciera venir a verme… que bueno que estas aquí! – dijo el moreno de lo mas jovial y amable pues al verla llegar tan repentinamente le hizo sentirse volar por un momento hasta que noto su semblante frió y al parecer enojado..

- Quiero saber cual fue el motivo de que cambiaras todo lo que organice con respecto a los mortifagos?...- dijo Hermione fría y con enojo

- Pues creí hacer lo que era mas conveniente… y ya no estas a cargo..

- Que!.. y por que? creí estar haciendo muy bien mi trabajo!..- dijo esta irritada

- Si estaba bien, ese es el problema… lo que pasa es que para estas alturas ellos ya deben estar informados de todo los pasos que estamos dando por eso decidí hacer unos cambios por que todo parece normal… nada de los informes nos indica que halla algo perturbante y así no llegaremos a nada … aunque no estas a cargo sigues trabajando en el casa - dijo Harry con toda la paciencia…

- Y se puede saber quien esta a cargo?..- dijo Hermione tratando de calmarse… pero su tono frió no se fue en ningún momento…

- Por eso te mande a llamar… pues estoy yo y tu estas de segunda al mando… y cambiaremos totalmente de estrategias por esto quiero trabajarlas ahora…-

- Ahora no puedo tengo algo pendiente por el momento!...- dijo Hermione pues ella queria hacer esto pero no con el …- Hazlas tu y después yo las reviso y te digo que hay que cambiar…

- Esta bien…- dijo Harry que realmente quería hacer esto con ella pero al ver que ella no quería hacerlas juntos entonces se resigno ya que el podía ejercer el por que era jefe pero no quería obligarla bajo ninguna circunstancia…

- Bueno eso era todo me voy… - dijo Hermione dándose media vuelta para irse pero este la sujeto de el brazo antes de que saliera…

- Espera hay algo mas que quiero hablar contigo!- dijo Harry que aun le sostenía el brazo… Hermione sintió que su cerebro se helaba al sentir que ese brazo que la sujetaba era de el pero guardo la calma y lo miro fijamente hacia esos ojos verde y creyó que moriría pero trato de seguir tan fríamente como lo estaba haciendo desde un principio..

- Que pasa… creí que eso era todo..- dijo esta con cara de enojo aunque por dentro se sentía morir al solo tenerlo un poco cerca

- Si eso era todo… pero…- dijo el moreno fue interrumpido por un rubio que acaba de entrar

- Oye Potter! No me pudiste dar una mejor oficina...- dijo el rubio pero al ver a los dos ya que Harry tenia cogido el brazo de Hermione y estos se miraban fijamente…- Siento interrumpir

- No ya me iba… no interrumpes nada..- dijo Hermione dedicándole una mirada de odio a ambos y salio al instante cerrando la puerta a su espalda..

- No fue intencional… - dijo el rubio disculpándose

- Ya lo se no importa… será en otra ocasión! – dijo el moreno volviéndose hasta su asiento algo cabizbajo…

**End…**

**Hola amigos, creo que me demore un poco pero aquí estoy… ojala este cap. también les guste!**

**Que opinan?... dejen Reviews…**

**Byep..**

**Att. HermioneMoon**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holaps gracias por seguirla… **

**Se que no respondí los reviews anteriores pero aquí están los de el 3ro y el 4to ….bueno sin mas aquí los dejo con este cap:**

**CHAPTER 5:**

La castaña caminaba muy triste y cabizbaja había sentido morir cuando, "Potter" le había sujetado, sabia que no debía pensar en eso pero el hecho de que la hubiese tocado por un momento el solo recordar el hecho la tenia tan agobiada y pensante, se había sentido muy extraña cuando este toco su brazo, y con solo eso había formulado muchas dudas en su cabeza… aunque por otra parte se contradecía totalmente ya que después de todo que importara lo que el pudiera decir para arreglar las cosas …. :

"El daño ya esta hecho"

"Y ya lo supere"

"Seguro y se olvido de algo con respecto al trabajo" "Maldito seas Harry Potter" "Por que me haces sentir así"

"Claro Hermione?... Tu no eres el centro de su universo" "Pero el si de el tullo… o no?"

"Que es esto …. Ya lo supere! … se acabo!" se dijo esto asi misma tratando de convencerse mas que afirmándolo…

Con esto cerro sus pensamientos referentes al asunto Potter que había creído controlar hace ya mucho pero que últimamente eran los que atormentaban y rondaban su cabeza sin dejarla descansar entonces decidió por todos los medios hundirse en el trabajo ya que si estos pensamientos invadían su cabeza de nuevo de algún modo serian inconcientes de ella… y dejaría toda preocupación de algún modo a un lado… (NA: claro toda preocupación pues jejeje… como saben Harry tiene que ver en todas sus preocupaciones).

Iba camino a la oficina de Ginny pero se desvió completamente para dirigirse a la propia para que Ginny no la atormentara a preguntas de que había pasado ya tenia demasiado con ella misma recriminándose o haciéndose aquellos razonamientos tontos así misma.

- Buenos días Hermione – dijo una chica que se encontraba en el recibidor..

- Buenos días Mary- dijo esta – Que novedades me tienes?

- Pues hasta ahora… El jefe quiere verte… - dijo la chica

- Ya lo vi, que mas?...- dijo esta

- Ya deje los papeles en el escritorio de lo referente a azkaban, nada mas jefa… - dijo la chica

Hermione asintió y entro a su oficina se sentó a revisar los papeles que esta le había dejado, antes de todo debía calmarse un poco para poder ir por Alex, y responder todas las respuestas de Ginny apenas esta pisara su oficina…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

- Ginny, … Hola Alex! – dijo Ron al entrar a la oficina de esta…

- Hola tío Ron!.. – dijo este alegre y corrió a abrazar al pelirrojo (N/A: ustedes entenderán que su tío favorito es Ron claro por que es el típico que te malcría además una figura muy cercana…).

- Que haces aquí?... – dijo el pelirrojo viendo al pequeño (Y Alex hizo eso con los hombros en señal de "no se")… entonces el pelirrojo miro a Ginny..- y donde esta Hermione?

- Con Harry… - dijo esta

- Como que esta con Harry?…- dijo el pelirrojo con sorpresa

- Pues al parecer le quito la responsabilidad de el caso mortifago y esta fue a reclamarle!..- dijo Ginny

- Eso mismo venia yo a hablar con ella por que este me mando a decir que tenia que darme instrucciones acerca de eso… pero no pienso verle la cara…- dijo Ron con enojo

- Pues no se….. habrá que esperar para ver con que nos viene Hermione! ..- dijo esta

- Mejor que quede ella al cargo de esta… o no se que haré!...- dijo Ron no confundido si no muy serio…

- Pues no creo por lo que vi…. – dijo la pelirroja y luego vio a ron cambiar su cara de serio a enojo y agrego- debes comportarte Ron … te pueden despedir..

- la verdad es que nada mal me haría que me despidiera por que si no lo hace a la buena tal vez a la mala…- dijo este mas enojado

- Ron tendrás que calmarte recuerda que es el jefe!... haz el favor – dijo la pelirroja…

- No me importa… por eso he decidido que cuando quiera comunicarse conmigo sea a través de alguien o que me mande un alechuza..- dijo Ron decidido y serio pero luego miro a Alex con una sonrisa alentadora y dijo – Que te parece si salimos por unos dulces?...

- Si si, dulces … vamos ..- dijo Alex ahora soltando los muñecos y viendo muy risueño a Ron..

Mientras Ginny miraba a su hermano con cierta expresión hacia el de: "Nunca vas a cambiar Ron" … hasta que recordó algo referente a lo que Ron acababa de proponerle a Alex y dijo:

- No no pueden salir!..- dijo Ginny

- Y por que no podemos?...- dijo Ron

- Cierta personita no debe ser vista!... por ya sabes quien – dijo Ginny para que Alex no supiera de que estaban hablando…

- Como?... creí que eso había quedado resuelto ayer?..- dijo Ron – Ella dijo que le diría..

- Pues aun no lo piensa hacer, …

- Pero y por que?... tal vez se entere en otro lado… y eso no sera muy agradable..- dijo este

- Tienes razón pero no hay modo de hacerla entender! - dijo Ginny

- Ya hablaremos de eso con ella… - dijo este dejando de mirar a Ginny, miro a Alex por unos segundos y luego se regreso a su hermana y agrego:

- Bien y no pensaran tenerlo encerrado todo el día aquí!..- dijo Ron a lo que Ginny lo miro con que tenia razón… - Déjanos ir te prometo tendre cuidado

- No se… podría ser que te lo encuentres y te pregunte?... no puedo ni imaginármelo seria fatal!..- dijo la pelirroja

- No lo creo no puede llegar y preguntarme no tendrá tiempo para hacerlo...- dijo este y al ver que su hermana iba a regañarlo enseguida añadió…- Ginny por favor su oficina no queda cerca de la salida - dijo Ron suplicante

Pero la pelirroja estaba mas que decidida a no dejarlos, aunque cuando voltio su mirada para negarle a Alex vio que este tenia una cara trizte al ver que no los dejaria, entonces enseguida miro a Ron vencida y dijo:

- Bueno esta bien pero vallan rápido… y con cuidado e Ron?...- y dicho esto Ron tomo la mano de Alex y juntos salieron de la oficina de Ginny.

Apenas estos hubieron salido de la oficina de Ginny, Ron se acordo que por desgracia habia dejado su varita en su escritorio entonces enseguida se vio en apuros pero igual y decidio ir por ella…

Alex y Ron iban lo mas cuidadosos hacia la oficina de este ultimo por el pasillo escondiéndose de las demás personas, Ron le había dicho a Alex que era un juego para que se diviertan en vista de que este pregunto que de el por que lo hacían… en tanto hacer esto Ron se encontró con la persona que en esos momentos era con la que menos quería encontrarse pero para su desgracia ya era tarde…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

- Señor… - dijo una chica que entro a la oficina de este enseguida…

- Que sucede Christine?.. en este momento estoy ocupado – dijo el moreno que estaba sentado con Draco en frente conversando

- Disculpe señor es que llego un pergamino departe de el señor Weasly que dice que si va a darle instrucciones que se las mande todas por escrito que el entenderá… - dijo esta

- Gracias puede retirarse…! – dijo Harry con cara de resignación… y regreso a ver a DRaco

- Despídelo… no debe relacionar el trabajo con las cosas personales..- dijo Draco con autosuficiencia

- Veo que no vendra asi lo despida!... siempre fue así, si no viene es por que tal vez me quiera golpear…- dijo Harry

- Eso tampoco estaría mal… seria interesante – dijo Draco divertido

- Creo que iré a buscarlo…- dijo Harry sin prestar atención a lo que dijo Draco.

- Bueno pero mas tarde por que como que ya va siendo hora de comer… o te iras sin provar vocado … ni desayunaste – dijo Draco

- Cierto!...- dijo el moreno y luego sonrio- Que preocupado! … sabes aunque detestes saberlo tu y Ron tienen muchas cosas en común…

- No molestes Potter… compararme con Weasly que diablos te pasa!- dijo Draco con enojo y Harry lo miraba divertido… - Si quieres no puedes comer en tu vida yo me largo…- dijo el rubio y se paro de la silla de golpe

- Esta bien mejor vamonos!...- dijo Harry levantándose de su asiento y saliendo de su oficina en compañía de este.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

- Hola Ron!..- dijo una chica morena alta en tono de reproche..

- Hola Amber…- dijo este con algo de miedo..

- Necesito hablar contigo ahora!...- dijo esta

- Este… no .. no ahorita voy con Alex a comprar unas cosas… - dijo Ron nervioso a lo que Alex solo asintió

- Alex nos puede esperar unos segundos… verdad cariño..? – dijo esta mirando al pequeño dulcemente pero se veía claramente que era totalmente falsa con aquel gesto…

- Esta bien… Alex ve a mi oficina trae mi varita con mucho cuidado como te he enseñado… ya sabes sigue jugando a que nadie te vea - dijo Ron y el pequeño se fue muy aprisa a la oficina de este, mientras el pelirrojo y aquella chica entraban en otra cercana a donde ellos estaban…

El pequeño corría de nuevo por el largo pasillo siguiendo las órdenes de su tío Ron ocultándose… pero sin darse cuenta había tropezo y para su fortuna según este con la misma persona de la anterior vez…

- Hola amiguito… lo siento otra vez – dijo Harry al verlo se inclino hacia el y le dedico una sonrisa

- Hola – dijo Alex también con un suspiro de cansancio y luego sonrió ya que esta vez no callo ni sus gafas .

- Alex es tu nombre verdad?…- dijo Harry y el niño solo asintió – pues bueno yo soy Harry…

- Hola Harry…- dijo el pequeño ahora y después miro a Draco que se encontraba alado de Harry

- El es Draco… - dijo Harry al ver que el pequeño miraba al rubio con curiosidad…-

- Hola Draco!...- dijo el pequeño

- Hola..! – dijo el rubio limitadamente sin molestarse ni inmutarse…

- Y a donde ibas con tanta prisa amiguito?... – dijo Harry mirándolo amigablemente pues el niño le inspiraba una confianza como si lo hubiese conocido como de toda la vida lo que el no sabia era por que y bueno no era el único pues el pequeño también sentía lo mismo…

- Yo voy por la varita de mi tío!...- dijo El pequeño…

- Y que clase de mago manda a un pequeño a ver una varita?...- dijo Draco sorpresivamente..- que ese idiota no sabe que es peligroso

- Mi tío no es un idiota …- dijo Alex enojado viendo al rubio con cara de tu eres el idiota… Harry también lo regreso a ver al rubio con reproche… ya que esa no era la forma de dirigirse a un niño

- No te enojes el es asi… - dijo mirando al niño apuntando a Draco - es solo que es muy peligroso que el te mande por ella - dijo Harry explicativo

- Bueno es que el estaba ocupado!..- dijo el pequeño en respuesta cambiando su semblante de enojado a uno mas suave

- Igual el no debe ni puede hacer eso! – dijo Malfoy enojado (N/A: jajaja quien creyera .)

- Malfoy tu espérame aquí ya vengo..! – dijo Harry y luego se dirigió al pequeño - Alex yo voy contigo a ver la varita y se la damos y me muestras quien es tu tío…- dijo Harry pensando en el irresponsable que había hecho eso…

- Esta bien vamos…- dijo Alex e iba delante de Harry que lo iba siguiendo cuando llegaron allá Harry tomo la varita y luego salio tras este que lo llevaba de regreso pero ahora cogido de la mano, Harry sintió algo extraño al hacer esto ya que lo hizo sentir como feliz por algo, pero solo hizo caso omiso pues creyó que tal vez era que le gustaban los niños o algo así…

Ambos al llegar a tal lugar no vieron a nadie pero esperaron unos segundos para ver si alguien aparecía y lo que vieron fue que la mujer vista anteriormente por Alex salía de una oficina llorando y apenas los vio y se fue por el pasillo después de esta salio Ron con cara de desilusión y entonces empezó a ver si estaba Alex …

- Alex …- dijo Ron y noto que este estaba cogido de la mano de alguien vio quien era y se quedo muy frió..

Harry estaba esperando junto a Alex y miraba para todos lados pero no veía salir a nadie entonces le pregunto al niño si de seguro era aquí y el le asintió entonces el decidió esperar, nada perdía haciéndolo pero después de varios minutos un tipo se les acerco y dijo Alex… pero cuando lo miro se quedo mudo… el pequeño se soltó de este y fue hacia donde el tipo pelirrojo que lo llamo y se tomo de la mano de aquel pelirrojo..

- Aquí estoy tío Ron…- dijo el pequeño – Harry me hizo el favor de tomar tu varita por mi

- … Este toma … - dijo Harry extendiéndole su mano con la varita…

Y el pelirrojo solo asintió, mudo de la sorpresa…

- Gracias Harry…- dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa y Ron al oír esto se puso algo pálido

- De nada amiguito…- dijo Harry y también sonrió hacia este… y el pelirrojo solo ahogo un grito al oírlos hablar así…

- Harry!... el es mi tío Ron – dijo el pequeño viéndolos, ambos se regresaron a ver pero no decían nada solo se miraban…- Ya se conocen?...-

- Si… - dijo Harry

- Ah bueno y son amigos..?- dijo el pequeño feliz

- solíamos serlo… - dijo Ron por primera vez cambiando su mirada a enojo para ver a Harry y luego la cambio al ver a Alex.. y dijo – Debemos irnos..- lo tomo de la mano y este se viro Alex alzo su manita con seña de despedida y Harry hizo lo mismo pero con un semblante triste…

Entonces estos salieron caminando con paso firme dejando a un moreno muy triste… el moreno aun no podía creer que el tío de este muchachito era Ron, debía de ser hijo de uno de sus hermanos o tal vez hijo de Ginny por eso había sentido muy feliz al verlo y que le recordaba a alguien "Claro es un Weasly por eso me callo tan bien" se dijo para si mismo y pensó que debía apresurarse a hablar con el pelirrojo y con Ginny pues ya no soportaba esas miradas de "Te odio" y con tal frialdad … pero estaba seguro de cuando les dijera toda la verdad recuperaría a sus amigos aunque tal vez a Hermione no …

**End…**

**Que tal ?... ah?... ojala les halla gustado este cap. **

**Respondo a sus Reviews:**

**Gaby Potter28: Holas… jeje gracias por chequiar mis historias … aquí esta el otro cap espero este también sea de tu agrado!..**

**Damis Black: Graciaas! Espero con este cap te entusiasme mas… byep cuídate!**

**Liz Echizen: Hey primero gracias por seguirla… y por tu fiel review espero te guste este cap…nos tamos leyendo ok! Byep..**

**Brenda- Potter - Skywalker – Kent : Me dan muchos animos tus reviews como ninguno jejeje… espero leas este cap… cuidate byep**

**madridcc: Holas! … claro Hermione no se la debe dar muy facil a Harry este la hizo sufrir demasiado… como has visto se las voy a dar un poco largas! Y sera poco a poco sus acercamientos… jeje.. byep!**

**juan pablo: Holas.. me alegro que te guste como va encaminado todo… espero este cap tambien te caiga… cuidate byep!**

**junipersun: Me alegro que te halla gustado… y a tu pedido no lo he olvidado… Draco estara muy participativo últimamente!... byep!**

**AndyPotterGranger: Holas!... jejeje esto estara muy bueno y gracias es grato saber que te gusta como escribo… byep!**

**ackanne: Holas que bien que te guste como va encaminado esto… y sorry por tardarme con el cap…y con respecto a G&D talvez aciertes! Byep.**

**Tonks Granger:. Holas aquí estoy de nuevo… ojala este cap te guste tambien.. sorry por tardar en actualizar cuidate byep! **

**Espero ansiosas sus opiniones pa todos los que leen la historia… y prometo no tardar tanto con el prox. Cap…**

**Att. HermioneMoon**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6:**

Harry sin tener que hacer en aquel lugar, después de unos minutos que perdió de vista a Alex y a Ron decidió regresarse a donde estaba Draco para salir y contarle cual había sido la sorpresa de todo esto.

Este decidió contárselo mientras comían, a lo cual Draco quedo muy sorprendido… le hablo de las reacciones que este tubo y todo cuando un rubio y un moreno caminaban ya de regreso por un pasillo hacia la oficina de el moreno …

- Osea que Weasly es el famoso tío?..- dijo Draco

- Pues si… y si no me golpeo creo que fue por Alex..- dijo este apesadumbrado

- No esperaba menos… ese idiota manda a niños por una varita…- dijo Draco

- Mi sorpresa fue tal que olvide decirle… que eso estuvo mal..- dijo este – Y ahora entiendo por que me cayo también Alex desde un principio …es un Weasly..

- Y se puede saber de quien es hijo el tal Alex?...- dijo Draco

- No se… de uno de ellos o tal vez de Ginny…- dijo este lo que hicieron que el rubio tensara un poco el rostro pero Harry no noto esto… - Malfoy te veo después …- dijo el moreno y ambos tomaron direcciones diferentes…

El rubio se fue con dirección a su oficina pero pensando en lo ultimo esto lo retrajo por unos momentos y luego se dijo así mismo " Que es lo que me pasa?"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ron y Alex habían comido en una tienda cercana a la de dulces el almuerzo y ya estaban de regreso con una bolsa muy grande de dulces y reían a mas no parar de regreso se dirigieron directo hacia la oficina de Ginny… pero antes de llegar…

- Alex desde cuando conoces a Harry?- dijo el pelirrojo

- El es mi amigo desde el día que me regalo la paleta!..- dijo este

- Enserio? …- dijo Ron incrédulo

- Me choco dos veces…- dijo el pequeño Alex muy feliz

- Como que te choco?...- dijo Ron

- Es que nos tropezamos… dos veces – dijo este – Y la primera vez me regalo la paleta y ahora me ayudo a traer la varita… me cae bien

- Que bien!..- dijo Ron sin mas pues era lógico que era lo mejor pues de una u otra forma este era hijo de el y que bueno que ya empezaran siendo amigos… aunque eso no significara que había perdido sus ganas de golpearlo por todo lo que le había hecho a Hermione…

- si, me cae muy bien no como speedy!..- dijo el pequeño cambiando el semblante..

- Pero como? a Speedy lo conoces mas tiempo!...- dijo Ron expectante

- Si pero no me cae!...- dijo este

- A mi tampoco me cae… ese es mi sobrino!..- dijo Ron alegre lo que hizo sentir a Alex muy orgulloso de si mismo…

- Debes prometerme que no le dirás ni a tu mama ni a tía Ginny acerca de Harry?...- dijo Ron – Será un secreto entre nosotros… - y el pequeño asintió al instante

Enseguida hubieron llegado a la oficina de Ginny..:

- Por fin llegan…- dijo Ginny levantándose de su escritorio y yendo directo hacia ellos..- Pensé que Hermione llegaría y no te encontraría aquí…!- dijo la pelirroja mirando a Alex con alivio

- Es que nos detuvimos comiendo…- dijo Ron…- Y Hermione…

- Si donde esta mi mami?... – dijo Alex

- No ha venido me imagino que se fue a su oficina…- dijo la pelirroja y suspiro – no ha de querer que le pregunte que paso?- dijo esto ultimo mirando a Ron

- Y no piensas ir a comer?...

- Si mama me espera… ahora mismo los estaba esperando para ir por Hermione ojala ya allá terminado de hablar con el jefe?…- dijo Ginny

- pero ya dejo de habar con el…- dijo Ron afirmando

- Y tu como sabes?..- dijo Ginny

- … no .. yo solo digo por que es obvio creo que ya pasaron como tres horas…! – dijo este algo nervioso, ya que sin necesidad de Alex dijera algo el ya se iba a delatar..

- Si eso es lo que me preocupa por eso los esperaba para ir para allá…- dijo Ginny tomando un bolso…

- A esta hora yo ya tengo que hacer… - dijo el pelirrojo..- ya te vas hermanita?

- si he acabado todo absolutamente - dijo esta

- Bueno entonces nos vemos en la casa!... – dijo Ron ..y seguido de esto se despidió de Alex y salio de la oficina de su hermana.

- Nosotros también vámonos… - dijo Ginny a Alex…- sujétate de mi Alex que nos vamos a aparecer en la oficina de tu mama…- dijo esta y el pequeño se sujeto muy fuerte ha la pierna de esta… y en segundos estuvieron hay en frente de la castaña que veía por la ventana hacia la nada…

- … Mami…- dijo el pequeño apenas ver a su mama y corrió hacia esta, ella se inclino y lo recibió con los brazos abiertos abrazándolo instantáneamente

- Si nosotros no venimos por ti tu no irías verdad?..- dijo Ginny

- En este momento lo pensaba hacer es solo que…. me quede pensando en cosas?..- dijo la castaña

- Y cosas tiene nombre?...- dijo Ginny adivinando, a lo que Hermione solo la miro con desaprobación y luego dijo…

- No ha pasado nada…?..- dijo esta mirando a Ginny pues el punto era si Harry había visto a Alex

- No ..- dijo la pelirroja…pues no podía decirle que Ron había salido con Alex y pudo haber sido visto por Harry la pondría Histérica..

- Bueno será mejor que ya nos vallamos!...- dijo Hermione

- Si es verdad… yo voy para casa estoy realmente cansada y mama hoy me dijo que por favor llegara temprano quiere que la ayude con la limpieza – dijo Ginny en tono cansino

- Me saludas a Molly…!y dile que las galletas estaban excelentes - dijo la castaña y luego miro a Alex y agrego -Despídete de Tía Ginny…- mando Hermione a Alex que fue corriendo a darle un beso a esta al igual que Hermione…

- Mañana paso por ustedes haber como están en la tarde!...- dijo Ginny pues seria después de que hablara con Harry – y me cuentas que a pasado?..-

La castaña solo asintió y salio decidida hasta el recibidor de la oficina en donde se encontraba la chimenea tomo polvos flu, se metieron en ella y desaparecieron.

- Es cierto que olvide decirle a Ron que mama nos quería a todos ahora en la cena…- dijo esta apesadumbrada… - Ron ojala estés en tu oficina!...- dijo esto ultimo para si y se fue enseguida

Draco que iba muy sumido en sus pensamientos y caminaba pues sus pies ya automáticamente sabían cual era el camino hasta la oficina de este y no se había dado cuenta que en ese mismo instante una pelirroja venia muy apresurada en dirección contraria a la de el y para suerte de ambos se tropezaron esta cayo para su suerte encima de el…

- Por que todos los Weasly tienen que tropezarse conmigo?...- dijo este con pesadumbre en el rostro

- Y tu crees que para mi es un placer – dijo esta levantándose con dificultad y evadiendo aquella mirada grisácea dedicada a ella que la hizo estremecerse, haciendo que el rubio lo notara y que este dibujara una sonrisa burlona en su cara… y luego diciendo:

- Estas bien…? – dijo este con diversión en su rostro, levantándose el, facilitando que esta lo pudiera hacer…

- … si si estoy bien – dijo Ginny algo nerviosa… pues la incomodidad de la situación la habían hecho estremecerse solo al verlo…

- Toma…- dijo Draco extendiéndole la mano con un bolso negro…

Esta se quedo como sorprendida ante el hecho de que este fuera amable, pues con aquellas burlas acostumbradas que le dedicaba en Howarts… y lo miro fijamente y extendio su mano para coger el bolso… lo que hizo que el rubio tambien la mirara como deduciendo a que se trataba su sorpresa y dijo:

- Te lo pase… por que tube la culpa yo…- dijo el rubio – iba distraido

Y la pelirroja reacciono y decidio acomodarse la ropa (sorry olvide esto) traia una falda negra que le llegaba antes de la rodilla y una chaqueta ambas ajustadas que resaltaban mucho su figura)

- Gracias…!- dijo esta poniendose el bolso, le dedico una sonrisa sin saber por que y se fue muy aprisa.

Draco al ver este gesto tambien sonrio y se regreso para verla desaparecer por un pasillo en una esquina, hasta que luego en su cabeza se desato un dilema " Esta muy hermosa" "Que piensas, que te ocurre…", y terminando esto se metio a su oficina sin mas.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ron estaba revisando unos papeles sentado en su escritorio, muy detenidamente uno por uno hasta que cierta persona lo saco de concentración…

- Ron necesitamos hablar – dijo un moreno parado en frente de este

- De que de trabajo?...- -Mande una nota a tu secretaria diciendo que me mandaras instrucciones por escrito – dijo el pelirrojo, se levanto de su escritorio y mirando al moreno con odio y enojo – Que no entendiste de eso?...

- Si… lo recibí…- dijo el moreno …- pero yo te vengo a hablar de…- y no pudo terminar por que el pelirrojo ya le había plantado tremendo golpe en la cara y lo había aventado al piso… el moreno callo se levanto enfrente de Ron que lo único que denotaba en su cara era una furia incontrolable… y al verlo pararse le dio otro golpe y Harry volvió a caer… y con necedad se volvió a levantar y dijo…

- No pienso defenderme…- dijo el moreno parado otra vez en frente de Ron

- Que te estas burlando de mi?...- dijo este y le planteo otro golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo a Harry tendido en el piso por varios segundos y que con dificultad se sentó en el piso, tocio votando sangre por la nariz…- Ves no vale que te burles…

El moreno cogiendose la nariz con una mano dijo – No me estoy burlando… debes escucharme Ron…

- LEVANTATE!...- dijo Ron …- O acaso se te quito lo hombre…

Harry como si hubiese sido una orden se volvió a levantar y el pelirrojo ahora le dio un golpe en el estomago lo cual dejo a Harry de rodillas y ya con la ropa manchada…

Ron lo miraba con mucho desprecio pero este se sentía burlado por que Harry no hacia ni el mas mínimo esfuerzo por esquivar ni responder…

En la posición en que el moreno se encontraba con dificultad dijo:

- Si esta es … la mejor.. forma de pagar por todo… lo que les hice… puedes seguir…- dijo el moreno derramando un lagrima y mas triste que nunca

Lo que hizo que ahora Ron lo mirara con detenimiento, cerro y abrió los ojos y volvió a ver a Harry pero ahora el rostro del pelirrojo mas que enojo mostraba decepción…

- A que has regresado?...- pregunto el pelirrojo y Harry al oír esto se trato de incorporar pero callo sentado y se apoyo en un pared cercana…

- Lo que hice… hace mucho… tiempo lo hice para protegerlos…- dijo este…

- Que quieres decir… que nos humillaste por que nos querías proteger… - dijo Ron ahora volviéndose a tensar…- quieres otro golpe acaso?... –

- Ron… yo tenia que hacer eso ustedes estaban en peligro… no podía arriesgarlos..- dijo este

- Y como … tratándonos como la peor basura…- dijo el pelirrojo…

- Ese era el punto …. Tenia que alejarlos de mi… a como diera lugar - dijo el moreno…- Voldemort estaba enterado … de quienes estaban muy cerca de mi… …

Ron al oír esto se detuvo a escuchar lo que Harry tenia que decirle:

- Yo no quería que les ocurriera nada…. suficientes muertes estaban en mis hombros… no quería perder a la única familia que tenia… - dijo el moreno se acomodo un poco en la posición que estaba.

Lo que hizo que Ron al oir "No queria perder a la unica familia que tenia" lo hizo sentir algo miserable pero aun asi se estaba confundiendo mas …. Entonces por que diablos los trato tan mal entonces y dijo:

- Y por que no nos dijiste?... te hubiesemos ayudado…- dijo este

– Habia un espia, que le decia todo los pasos que yo daba a Voldemort incluso… que ustedes siempre estaban conmigo ….si este hubiese notado algo extraño … Dumbledore se entero de esto y me dijo lo que debia de hacer para no arriesgarme… entonces decidi que lo mejor seria alejarlos de mi… y no involucrarlos

- Y que fue lo que te dijo que hicieras?...- dijo el pelirrojo muy atento

- Pues que al finalizar el año debia irme!...- dijo este –Por eso no me vieron el ultimo dia pues yo tube que ir a a donde pudiese estar seguro y poder planear como terminaria esto de una vez por todas…

- Dumbledore… no dijo nada de donde podrias estar..Y por que los de la orden no sabían?...- dijo este….

- Dumbledore prefirio … que seria mejor asi… el tampoco queria perder mas vidas inocentes.. y pues yo ya estaba predestinado a esto…-

- Osea que tu fuiste participe de … - dijo Ron sorprendido

- De la gran masacre hace un año … asi es …- dijo este…- Sabiamos que si Voldemort moria sus seguidores ya no tendrian que hacer entonces decidimos cortar esto de raiz

- …. lo sospeche, por un momento lo dude, aunque no hubo rastro de cómo y el por que… me lo imagine…- dijo el pelirrojo y Harry mueca de dolor lo que hizo que Ron por fin se diera cuenta de todo lo que habia hecho, entonces se acerco a el y lo ayudo a levantarse..

- Y después de eso… que te costaba escribir y decirnos lo que realmente pasaba?...- dijo el pelirrojo con reproche

- Pues estube inconciente… - dijo este con dificultad…- casi por 3 meses… y bueno después Dumbledore decidio que yo debiese seguir escondido y me llevo a canada … estaba muy debil y los mortifagos me estaban buscando…. -

- Fue hay donde estube estos ultimos 6 meses… al mes me recibieron como auror y comence a cazar mortifago por mortifago…. Bueno y el resto pues ya lo sabes!...

Se ollo que alguien abrio la puerta de golpe y pego un grito de la sorpresa al ver a el moreno no en muy buen estado… lo que hizo que ambos voltearan a ver quien habia sido la persona que habia entrado a la oficina en ese momento…

- Que ha pasado?...- dijo esta… - Que le ha pasado señor?...- dijo una morena que observaba la situación con nerviosismo para luego ver a Ron con miedo ..- Que sucedio?..

- Que haces aquí?...- dijo Ron

- Vine a verte… oí los gritos y entre que has hecho?..- dijo esta, Harry solo se limitaba a ver a la chica pues ya la había visto antes, cuando estaba con Alex esperando a Ron…

- Debes salir de aquí … estoy ocupado!..- dijo Ron muy serio

- No me ire… que le ha pasado señor?...- dijo esta mujer viendo a Harry..

- Nada, estoy bien… - dijo el moreno ahora mirándola

- Que?... pero usted no se encuentra bien y creo saber por quien!... déjeme ayudarlo- dijo esta

- Ya te dijo que estaba bien… ahora debes irte…- dijo Ron…- te di el dia libre vete

La chica miraba con decepción, y los miraba como bichos raros pero cuando oyó lo que Ron dijo voto una lagrima por sus ojos y luego volvió a ver a Harry y este dijo:

- Estoy bien señorita no se preocupe…- dijo este lo que hizo que aquella mujer saliera al instante mientras Ron abrió y cerro los ojos dio un suspiro de cansancio… y ayudando a Harry lo llevo a una silla… y en ese momento alguien volvió a abrir la puerta y dijo:

- Ron que paso con Amber la vi llorand…- dijo la pelirroja pero luego vio a Harry que estaba muy mal..- Que hiciste RON?

**End cap…**

**Jiiji … Hasta aquí el 6to cap…**

**Que les parece?..**

**Gracias a: juanpablo, madridcc, junipersun, y Liz Echizen…**

**Take Care**

**Byep**

**Att. HermioneMoon..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

La pelirroja sin miramientos corrió a donde estaba Harry y lo vio horrorizado pues de su nariz había rastros de sangre y su ojo estaba empezándose a hinchar con cierto color característico y uno de sus pómulos también…

- Ron que has hecho?...- dijo Ginny ahora viendo a a su hermano con mucha reprobación…- te dije que te controlaras Ron… mira esto – dijo viendo hacia Harry

- Estoy bien…- dijo el moreno al ver la cara de horror que tenia Ginny

- Como que estas bien?... si tienes la cara destrozada…- dijo la pelirroja con enojo de tal necedad…

- Ya basta Ginny… deja eso… - dijo Ron mirando a su hermana como de que no era para tanto pero luego regreso a ver a Harry y vio que se había pasado entonces entristeció su rostro y miro al moreno y dijo:

- Lo siento…!- dijo este

-No te preocupes…- dijo Harry en señal amigable pero luego hizo una mueca de dolor ya que su nariz no estaba muy bien que digamos…

Mientras Ginny miraba la escena mas que sorprendida pues esto le dejaba claro que Harry ya había hablado con Ron y le había explicado las cosas pero aun ella no sabia nada. Se imagino lo peor ya que al entrar y ver a Harry así creyó que estaban en tremendo maratón de golpes pero al parecer ya habían terminado y el único mal era Harry, se preocupo pero esto no era razón para que ella tratase a Harry como si nada total ella no sabia nada, entonces siguió siendo el mismo traidor y culpable que se burlo de ellos y de su mejor amiga… entonces los miro con enojo a los dos y dijo:

- Me pueden decir que demonios ocurrió?...- dijo la pelirroja

- Pues Harry y yo estábamos hablando…- dijo Ron al ver que su hermana estaba al borde sus casillas por no saber que paso…

- Valla la forma de hablar la de ustedes!...- dijo Ginny y dedico una mirada fría para Harry y luego miro a Ron y dijo:

- Mama dijo que no llegaras tarde a casa …- dijo la pelirroja

- Pero ya soy un adulto… que le pasa?...- dijo este que se enojo, lo que hizo que Harry riera con cierto deje de tristeza en su rostro y Ginny regreso a verlo y dijo:

- No se que es gracioso!...- dijo esta hacia el con la misma frialdad pero luego miro a Ron y dijo…- Ya me voy… - y salio de la oficina apresuradamente cerro la puerta de un azote y ya en el recibidor tomo polvos flu y se metió a la chimenea y desapareció….

Harry al ver que salio y al oír el azoton de la puerta bajo la mirada muy triste lo que Ron noto al instante y le dijo:

- Cuando se entere de la verdad… todo cambiara… - dijo el pelirrojo dándole ánimos a Harry lo que hizo que este sonriera pues eso significaba que Ron ya lo había entendido y que todo el problema con el ya había terminado, aunque solo faltaran explicar ciertos detalles acerca de eso… se sintió feliz… pues sintió que ya tenia a su hermano de vuelta…

- Ahora antes de que alguien diga de por que estas asi… otra vez?...- dijo el pelirrojo se removió su cabello… con confusion y lamento de haber hecho eso a Harry - Tenemos que aparecernos en San Mungo… y desde aquí…

- Esta bien… - dijo el moreno…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

- Ginny Weasly ven acá…- grito una mujer regordeta que se encontraba sentada de espalda a la pelirroja que llamaba…

- Que sucede Mama?...- dijo esta yendo hasta donde esta estaba sentada y la miro…

- Por que tu y tu hermano no me habían dicho que Harry había regresado?...- dijo esta con enojo… y mostrándole un periódico a Ginny que al parecer era el profeta y como titular decía:

_**HARRY POTTER HA REGRESADO A INGLATERRA**_

- Y además que trabaja con ustedes!...- dijo Molly Weasly al borde de la deseperacion

La pelirroja leyó esto y vio que había una foto en la que este salio de lado desde al parecer el aeropuerto de Londres… al momento esta regreso a ver a su madre y dijo:

- Cual era el punto de que lo dijéramos madre?... después de todo ya no es amigo nuestro- dijo Ginny y Molly al escuchar esto sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y luego mirando a su hija dijo:

- Que tu y tu hermano no tienen corazón… a pesar de todo lo que halla hecho pues….- dijo esta

- Pues nada, el fue el que lo decidió así! Eso es todo…- dijo esta instantáneamente a su madre que empezó a llorar descontroladamente, pues Harry había sido como parte de la familia durante mucho tiempo y esta le tenia gran afecto… a pesar de todo lo que halla hecho pues… era calificado como un error nada mas… no tan drastico pues era como uno de sus hijos…

Lo que hizo que Ginny se arrodillara sintiéndose culpable por haberle respondido así a su madre y pues no podía decir mas pero esa no era la forma de hacerlo… y entonces dijo:

- Lo siento mama!...- dijo esta …- Es que después de todo el no debió haber regresado… no después de todo lo que le hizo a Hermione… pues en fin lo que nos hizo a nosotros no es importante con todo lo que le hizo a ella…- dijo esta

La señora Weasly miro a su hija se tranquilizo un poco, haciéndole entender que tenia razón pero agrego que:

- Al menos debe de tener una explicación…!-

- Tal vez pero si no la dio antes de que sirve ahora!...- dijo Ginny suspiro de cansada vio que su madre le iba a refutar y dijo enseguida – Será mejor que lo dejemos hay… el día a sido agotador…-

La señora Weasly al ver a su hija que denotaba cansancio, y después de que dijo aquello, no se atrevió a decirle nada mas acerca de esto "pues ya hablarían luego" se dijo en sus adentros… y dijo:

- Ginny le avisaste a tu hermano que hoy debía estar para cena temprano…?...- dijo Molly

- Si ..- dijo Ginny

- Peter llamo al medio día!... – dijo Molly…- por esa cosa… - dijo esta y apunto al parecer a un teléfono que se encontraba en una mesita…

- Enserio y que te dijo…- dijo Ginny con cansancio

- Pues que lo llamaras cuando llegaras…!

- Que se aguante entonces lo llamare mas tarde…- dijo esta con sorna, la señora Weasly al notar el gesto de su hija solo negó con la cabeza y luego dijo:

- Y ya comiste?...- dijo esta

- No!..- dijo la pelirroja sentándose en la sillas del comedor, su madre sin esperar mas fue por comida se la sirvió y esta comió hambrienta y lo mas rápido que pudo ya que quería ir a su cama de inmediato se sentía muy cansada, después de todo el día haber estado viendo papeles … y de los grandes acontecimientos del día…

Pasaron 15 minutos y esta acabo de comer, dirigiéndose a las escaleras, muy cansada ….

- Ve a descansar Ginny…- dijo su madre alcanzándola…- Para que después me ayudes con la cena tendremos visitas y se quedara con nosotros…. Por eso también quiero que me ayudes a arreglar la habitación la que era habitación de Fred y George… para que se instale hay!...- dijo esta

- Y se puede saber quien es?...- dijo Ginny

- Será una sorpresa… te va a encantar..- dijo esta… - Ahora ve a descansar!...- miro para el piso unos momentos… - hazme un favor primero?...-

- Que cosa?...- dijo Ginny

- Quiero que le escribas una carta a Hermione de invitación para cenar, a ella también le va a encantar quien viene…- dijo esta – que venga con mi pequeño nieto y solo dile que es una invitación a cenar…-

- Bueno Mama… algo mas ..- dijo esta

- No hija… ahora ve allá escribe la carta, se la mandas y descansas ok!...- dijo esta con una sonrisa para su hija

La pelirroja le devolvió el gesto y se fue de inmediato para su habitación…

Cuando ya estuvo lista para dormir, le escribió a Hermione para lo de la cena , al terminar se sentó en borde de su cama y pensó en todo que había ocurrido ese día… primero estaba lo de Alex pues Hermione no se lo quería decir a Harry y lo estaban escondiendo de el… después Hermione ya no dirigirá el operativo de mortifagos sino Harry, esta el enfrentamiento entre ellos que bueno hasta ahora no sabia en que resulto, luego viene que Harry quiso hablar con ella y quedo para el otro día, y al parecer si es buena la excusa por que Ron ya lo había perdonado o al menos eso fue lo que sintió cuando los vio en la oficina de este aunque Harry estaba golpeado y por ultimo estaba que su nueva pareja de trabajo seria nada mas y nada menos que Draco Malfoy

Se hecho en la cama y en su cabeza se formularon muchas afirmaciones:

"Por Merlín, que otra cosa me puede pasar hoy"… " Tras de eso llama el tonto de Peter" "Primero se desaparece dos dias" "Y recién ahora da señales de vida" "huy en que clase de relacion estoy metida "se dijo esta para si y penso "Y Ahora este problema de los mortifagos" "Por que a mi, Ese patan de Malfoy … pudo haberme tocado otra persona" "Huy lo mejor será que me duerma"

Entonces acomodo un despertador para que en 3 horas la despertara y se hecho a dormir cerro sus ojos…. y fue solo cosa de tiempo…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

- No esta señor Malfoy, - dijo al parecer la asistente de Harry a un rubio que se dirigía directo hacia la puerta de la oficina de este

- Dígale que no voy a esperarlo toda la vida y que ya me fui – dijo Draco enojado

- Esta bien señor… aunque si quiere puede irlo a ver… esta donde el señor Weasly…- dijo Christine

- Gracias por el dato…- dijo hacia esta y salio enseguida de hay con risa burlona pues ya se imagina lo que deba de estar pasando en esos momentos… y eso le daba gracia…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

- Mami!... Mami!...- decia un pequeño de ojos verdes…

- Que…. sucede Alex!...- dijo esta con un largo bostezo levantandose de un mueble pues al parecer se habia quedado dormida…

- Mami… es que afuera esta errol … y se ha chocado con la puerta vidrio hacia el jardin…- dijo Alex

- Bueno… vamos a ver…- dijo esta… se paro de el mueble fue directo hacia la puerta de vidrio y claramente vio a Errol que estaba incorporandose en el césped de el jardin.. y que trai una carta en sus patas..

Abrio la puerta cogio a la lechuza le quito la carta y esta se fue al momento por los aires… abrio la carta…

_**Querida Hermione:**_

**_Perdon por ser tan molestosa, lo que pasa es que mi madre recien se le ha ocurrido ahora que quiere hacer una cena en festejo yo no se a que… y por lo que veo quiere que este toda la familia... entonces como tu y Alex son parte de nuestra familia.. deben venir hoy en la noche por favor no vallas a faltar… mi madre dice que nos dará una sorpresa a todos… tu sabes de repente y sus cosas… Bueno los esperamos…_**

_**Besos …Ginny.**_

Como habia leido todo en voz alta

- Bien… iremos con la abuelita Molly…- comenzo a saltar Alex muy feliz por esto…

- Que sera lo que Molly planeara!...- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios aunque con tristeza…. – Bueno ya debemos apresurarnos … ya son las siete… - dijo esta mirando a Alex

Como todavía estaban en el jardin Hermione regreso a ver al cielo y vio que este se encontraba bañado de un mar de estrellas… y hacia mucho frio en esta y para rareza de todo aun reinaba la gran Luna llena algo que la la puso triste al verla…

Con esto derramo dos lagrimas bien pronunciadas que bajaron por su rostro… lo que Alex noto enseguida…:

- Mami.. por que estas llorando?... – Dijo el pequeño... lo que hizo que Hermione reaccionara se secara las lagrimas se arrodillara ante el y le sonriera

- No estoy llorando cariño…- dijo esta mirándolo…

- Yo te vi!..- dijo este

- No no…- dijo Hermione juguetona

- Si, si , si…- dijo este con una sonrisa…

- Será mejor que entremos a alistarnos para ir con la abuela Molly…- dijo esta..

- Si! Vamos vamos…- dijo este olvidando por completo lo anterior…

Entonces Hermione lo tomo de la mano entraron a la casa y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para de una vez poderse vestir, aunque bueno claro que Alex tuvo que esperar a su mama que estuviese lista, ya que esta primero lo vistió a el y luego se fue a alistar ella.

Cuando ya ambos se encontraban en la planta Hermione decidió aparecerse y al momento estuvo en el pasillo de la entrada en la madriguera, y no vio a nadie pero se oían muchas voces desde la cocina… decidieron ir hasta donde provenían estas voces… pues muchas risas y a las personas que hablaban se las escuchaba muy contentas…

Hermione y Alex fueron a la cocina directamente pues era de donde todas las voces y sonidos provenían…

Molly fue la primera en darse cuenta que Hermione se encontraba ahora hay pues, ella daba ese frente cuando vio asomarse a ella y al pequeño Alex…

Hermione vio a Ginny y a Molly hablando muy a gusto con otra persona, pero cuando esta se volteo a verla, la dejo realmente sorprendida pues no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ni si quiera estaba segura de si seria o no seria….

**End…**

**Holas hasta aca les dejo el cap!... un poco o demasiado intrigante, lo se, bueno es que tenia que cortarlo justo hay…**

**Sin más pues le agradezco por sus Reviews a:  
**

**Liz Echizen, Gaby Potter 28, Junipersun, Brenda - Potter – Skywalker – Kent, Caroline Potter Evans…**

**Y a todos los demás que leen mi historia…! **

**Take Care**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8:**

Hermione y Alex fueron a la cocina directamente pues era de donde todas las voces y sonidos provenían…

Molly fue la primera en darse cuenta que Hermione se encontraba ahora hay pues, ella daba ese frente cuando vio asomarse a ella y al pequeño Alex…

Hermione vio a Ginny y a Molly hablando muy a gusto con otra persona, pero cuando esta se volteo a verla, la dejo realmente sorprendida pues no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ni si quiera estaba segura de si seria o no seria….

- Hermione!...-

- NO puede ser…- se redujo a decir la castaña de la impresión de ver a esta persona le dio..

Alex, por su parte solo observaba a su madre y a esta persona pues por su reaccion… este comenzó a halarla de el brazo que lo tenia sujeto, pero esta no le hacia caso, lo hizo una y otra vez hasta que por fin esta lo regreso a ver…

-Mami Quien es ella?...- dijo este…

Pero en ese entonces no fue necesario que Hermione le respondiera pues esta persona se les acerco… y los miro soñadoramente por un momento, luego se le salieron unas lagrimas al mirar a Alex y dijo:

- Que grande que estas!...- dijo ella … era rubia y muy guapa… traia una polo a rayas y unos jeans que le quedaban muy bien... – Ya no te acuerdas… de mi.?...- le dijo esta agachándose poniéndose a la altura de el pequeño…

Alex la miro por unos segundos, pues parecia que la cara se le hacia conocida de algun lugar pero no… se acordó y negó con la cabeza…

- No puedo creer que estes aquí!...- dijo Hermione de repente…

- Yo tampo lo crei cuando la vi! - dijo Ginny cuando se les acercó… mientras la señora Weasly de donde estaba veia la escena con una gran felicidad… que demostro en una sonrisa enternecedora…

La rubia de la posición en la que se encontraba … regreso a ver a Hermione y le dedico una sonrisa… pero luego se regreso a Alex y le dijo:

- Pues yo soy….- dijo esta pero no alcanzo a terminar por que fue interrumpida por la castaña que al momento dijo:

- Alex ella es tu tia Luna…- dijo esta…, Luna se regreso a mirar a las castaña con los ojos mas abiertos que nunca y muy feliz….

- Eres mi tia?...- dijo este….- Como tia Ginny?... y tio Ron?...-

Luna muy feliz entonces lo miro y dijo :- Pues si pequeño…- dijo esta

- Genial…! tengo mas tíos…- dijo este con una sonrisa…, lo que hicieron que Luna al momento lo abrazara y derramara una lagrima de la felicidad…

- ya suéltalo Luna, vas ahogar a Alex…- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa…

Pues esta tenia razón pues Luna al abrazar al pequeñín se esta pasando con el abrazo pues lo hacia con tal fuerza que la cabeza de Alex estaba un poco roja, era de imaginarse..

Esta muy apenada al ver al niño lo miro algo apenada y le dijo…

- Lo siento… - dijo esta y se paro y abrazo a Hermione muy fuerte, hay no solo se le salieron lagrimas a ella, pues a Hermione también… luego se separaron… y la castañaza dijo:

- Como te fue?...- dijo esta…- Pensé que no vendrías hasta después de un año… cuando acabases con los estudios

- Si… pero termine mas rapido…- dijo esta…

Luna estudio para hacer aurora, pues por ese tiempo cuando se graduó de Hogwarts... ella lo sentia como una obligación hacerlo después de que los mortifagos mataran a su padre,aunque su afinidad no fuera esto, pero eso no era lo que le gustaba realmente pues su aficion… estudio de las criaturas magicas… (N/A: se acordaran que a ella le gustan las crituras magicas… existentes y bueno … en cierto modo no existentes…..Cuando murio su padre pues la familia Weasly la acogio como a una hija)… … comenzo a estudiar esto después de lo otro pero le salio una beca a Egipto donde es la mejor carrera impartida…

Se suponía que la beca era completa, y como tal toda la carrera eran 3 años… pero esta regreso uno antes algo que sorprendió a Hermione..

- pero como?...- dijo Hermione..- Recuerdo que eran tres años…

- Asi es … - dijo Luna y rio , en ese momento Hermione la vio extrañada para luego mirarla con los ojos abiertos y con reproche…

- Luna… no me digas que decidiste perder la beca .. ya para el ultimo año!...- dijo esta

- sabia …. Te lo dije Ginny… mira como se lo ha tomado…- dijo esta con mucha gracia lo que Ginny con una sonrisa tambien asintio…

- Que es lo que les hace gracia?...- dijo la castaña…

- Pues que no me dejas terminar de hablar y ya estas como loca…- dijo Luna…- Ya acabe todo , pues adelante el tercero he hice dos en uno…-

Lo que hizo ver a los reclamos de Hermione tontos….

- Bueno….- dijo Molly Weasly acercandose a donde estas estaban- que no me piensan saludar a mi….-….

- Hola Molly…- dijo Hermione y le dio un abrazo…

- abuelita Molly!...- dijo Alex y la abrazo fuerte…

- Hola mi pequeño!...- dijo esta…- Que te ha pasado te veo mas delgado… - dijo esta…

- Mama… esta igual… desde la ultima vez- dijo Ginny

- No no, …!...- dijo Molly…- Pero no te preocupes cariño eso lo reponemos en la cena…- dijo esto ultimo mirando dulcemente al pequeño… y luego miro a Ginny con desaprobación… - Usted señorita no diga semejante cosa… pues usted, Hermione y ya veo que Luna tambien estan igualmente… no las entiendo por que comen tan mal…- dijo esta

- Mama si lo que quieres es que engordemos … pues eso no lo veras… - dijo Ginny cansinamente…

La señora Weasly, al oir esto suspiro cansinamente como resignándose al hecho de que ellas no lo harían, claro estaba que no estaban flacas estaban muy bien pues todas ellas tenian una esbelta figura, solo que a Molly Weasly esa no le parecia que fuese la talla indicada pa ellas…

- Bueno ya solo falta que llegue Arthur y Ron… - dijo la señora Weasly, y Ginny asintio

Luna las miro extrañada y dijo:

- Y los demas, Charly, Bill, Fleur, Fred y George… que ya no estan viviendo aquí?...

La señora Weasly bajo la mirada con tristeza, mietras que Ginny miraba reprendedoramente a Luna por preguntar aquello y Hermione por su parte, pues sabia que Luna estaba algo ignorante al asunto y era normal que preguntase entonces fue y le dio unas cuantas palmaditas de apollo en el hombro a Molly…

- Recuerdo que vivian aquí… era una gran familia…- dijo Luna…- cada uno con sus esposas.. e hijos… esta casa estaba muy llena

- Lo que pasa es que decidieron independizarse… decidieron empezar de cero, por casas propias…

- Yo les insistí que eso no era necesario que podiamos hacer mas grande la casa!...- dijo Molly – Pero ellos… querían sus propios espacios… - dijo esta con deje total de tristeza

- Mama es inevitable… es normal que quisiesen comenzar de cero… - dijo Ginny, en tono comprensivo

- No te pongas trizte… abuelita!...- dijo Alex, lo que hizo que Molly sonriera un poco…

Hermione vio para todos lados, en la cocina y vio que la cena se estaba prácticamente preparando sola, pero luego se lo ocurrió la idea de hacer, algo extra por ella sola y también seria un excelente motivo para cambiar de tema…

- Tengo una idea …- dijo sin mas Hermione

- Que cosa..?- dijo Luna alentadora, pues ella queria cambiar de tema rapido pues ella metio la pata…

- Hagamos un pastel… pero al estilo muggle…- dijo la castaña

- Que?...- dijo Ginny…- Yo no tengo ni idea de cómo se hacen asi…

- Peor yo!...- dijo Luna

- Pues es muy facil…- dijo Molly…- Hermione ya me enseño y queda mejor que con magia…- dijo esta con una sonrisa..

Todas ellas se fueron a la cocina para ayudar a Molly y Hermione a hacer el pastel, muy agusto

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Un moreno con vendajes en la nariz se encontraba sentado en una camilla, y el pelirrojo causante de esto estaba sentado en un mueble que se encontraba junto a esta… en ese mometento una enfermera entro con un frasco de un liquido transparente… y dijo:

- tomese esto señor Potter….- dijo esta

- Que es eso?...- dijo este

- Es para el dolor del rostro… y los golpes del cuerpo…- dijo esta

Entonces Harry tomo el frasco primero lo vio dudoso pero luego lo bebio, no le supo a absolutamente nada parecia ser que el liquido contenido en este era agua.

- Bueno ahora si… ya se puede ir!...- dijo la enfermera

- Primordial que lo haga de inmediato, por que en unos 10 minutos tendra mucho sueño… asi que valla a casa pronto…

- Esta bien!...- dijo el moreno con molestia, pues aquella indicacion debia habersela dado antes de que bebiese el liquido…

- Bueno Harry vamonos… entonces!..- dijo Ron… con risa…- No valla a ser que te quedes dormido …

A Harry esto lo molesto un poco, bueno después de todo tenia toda esa cantidad de golpes por la culpa de el, pero el solo hecho de que el que dijo aquello era Ron lo hizo sentirse bien, después de todo llevaba años sin escuchar sus chistes y burlas… entonces, solo negó con la cara con una risa necia… lo que Ron noto y le sorprendió y se dio cuenta por que había sido…

- Lo siento…- dijo el pelirrojo… - mis reacciones son primordiales… antes de escuchar razón alguna…- dijo este

- Lo se… pero bueno hecho esta… ahora vamonos de aquí… detesto los hospitales y es donde mas me ha tocado estar!... – dijo el moreno

Ambos salieron de, esa habitación de San Mungo y se dirigieron hacia la chimenea, como Harry estaba débil, parta aparecerse por aquel supuesto líquido, entonces se fueron hacia la chimenea mas cercana…

Harry tomo polvos flu y se paro en la chimenea, para luego recordar que su amigo Ron ya no iba con el, el pelirrojo también se dio cuenta en ese momento de esto y entonces dijo:

- Donde te estas quedando?..- dijo este

- En un hotel…- dijo este

- Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana en el ministerio…- dijo este

- Si bueno, mañana hablamos… necesito que me ayudes… para poder hablar con Hermione…- dijo este

El pelirrojo al oír esto se atraganto… y abrió los ojos pues en eso momento a su mente se dibujo la cara de Hermione y Alex en la cabeza, las ultimas conversaciones con la castaña acerca de el como que no habían sido las mejores , eso de que el se hablase con Harry, la iba a poner de un humor totalmente insoportable.

- Ron!...- dijo el moreno

- Ron!...- llamaba el moreno una y otra vez, pero el pelirrojo segui sumido en sus pensamientos..

- RON!..

- … que qué pasa?...- dijo Ron con confusión

- Pensabas en como le iba tomar Hermione no es cierto?...-

- Pues si… y desde ahora te digo eso, si que no va a ser nadita fácil…!- dijo el pelirrojo con cara pesimista… y froto el cabello.. y el moreno se puso triste…

- Lo se.. bueno ya me voy!...- dijo el moreno, lanzo los polvos flu pronuncio unas palabras y desapareció…

El pelirrojo lo vio irse, se quedo parados pensando en lo ultimo dicho, después de unos cinco minutos recordó en el lugar donde estaba… entonces decidió aparecerse y en segundos estuvo en su oficina…

Se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y vio dos cartas que se encontraban encima de este las observo por un momento, pero a una en especial y al ver lo que era trago saliva la tomo y la abrió…

- MALDITO SEAS RONALD WEASLY!...-

- ME VAS A PAGAR TODAS LAS QUE ME HAS HECHO… CUESTEME LO QUE ME CUESTE, NO SERAS FELIZ CON NADIE… NADIE SE METE CON AMBER DIKINSON… TE LO JURO QUE MIENTRAS YO SEA INFELIZ TU LO SERAS EL DOBLE!... QUE HALLA MANDADO MI RENUNCIA PARA QUE TE ENTERES NO SIGNIFICA QUE TE HAS LIBRADO DE MI….-

Ron se había quedado totalmente sorprendido, con los nervios a punto de explotar mediante semejante vociferador que le había mandado Amber…

-"que amenaza de mujer" – se dijo el pelirrojo para si mismo… -" no puedo creer que me metiera con ella"

Entonces en su cabeza empezó a sonar una voz que era idéntica a la de Ginny:

-"No puedo creer que te hallas acostado con Amber"… "Y por que sigues con ella si no la quieres?.." " Se que te va a ir muy mal en esa relación"

El pelirrojo se puso de un enojo brutal, pues odiaba admitir que su hermana tuviese razón, y lo peor de todo es que hasta en sus relaciones amorosas… no valla que ese no era su día…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

- Le he mandado una carta a Ron … es un desconsiderado… le dije que estuviera puntual para la cena!...- dijo una pelirroja con enojo

- Eso es por dejar todo el trabajo para lo ultimo… siempre es asi… que desperdicio..- dijo una castaña secundando las palabras de su amiga..

- Tal vez tenga algún inconveniente y no ha podido venir!...- dijo Luna en respuesta…

- Ojala Amber no se vuelva el inconveniente de hoy ..- dijo Ginny,

- No me digas que ahora anda con ella?...- dijo Hermione sorprendida..

- Pues si, ninguna secretaria en el Ministerio esta asalto con Ron al ataque… - dijo Ginny con resignación…

Hermione, Luna y Ginny se encontraban en la cocina pues esperaban a que el pastel estuviese listo, y mientras conversaban…

- y ustedes como van?...- dijo Luna…- Sigues con Michael.. Hermione?...

- si…- dijo esta, pero no muy feliz que digamos…

- Ya veo…- dijo Luna notando en la castaña un que me importismo… pues su respuesta fue como cuando admites algo de lo cual no estas a gusto… - se que siempre pregunto lo mismo pero han sabido algo de Harry?

Hermione al oír torno su rostro muy enojado, y miro a Ginny como con cierta complicidad… pues la pelirroja también la miro y luego dijo…:

- Pues esta.. vez para tu fortuna si…- dijo Ginny

- Enserio?...- dijo Luna extrañada pues siempre que preguntaba sobre si habían sabido algo de Harry recibía negativas de ellas…

- Pues si…- dijo la castaña… irónicamente…

- Es nuestro jefe!..- dijo Ginny

- Que?...- dijo Luna y en ese mismo instante sonó un timbre, lo que significaba que el pastel ya estaba listo…!

Mientras que ya en la mesa esperando ansioso, estaba un hambriento señor Weasly, con su esposa y Alex…

- Querida cuanto mas … esperaremos a Ron?...- dijo Arthur pues el olor a pastel ya lo tenían algo alucinado

- Hasta que este el pastel…- dijo Alex

- exacto cariño…- dijo Molly a su esposo que le dieron una sonrisa a Alex, pues eso era mas que suficiente…, al cabo de segundos sonó un timbre que claramente provenia de la cocina…

- Ya esta!...- dijo Arthur feliz pues no había mas que los detuviese para ahora si poder comer…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_**Ron a que horas piensas venir, mama esta molesta porque uno te avisa y de igual manera llegas tarde…. Bueno solo espero que por alguna vez llegues temprano …**_

_**Ginny..**_

Ron releyó la nota de su hermana que venia en la otra carta, entonces se decidió a irse y se apareció en la casa… enseguida se fue hacia el comedor… y se encontró con todos sentados, lo que mas le sorprendió ver fue que hasta Hermione estaba hay…

- Tío Ron llegaste..!- exclamo Alex al ver al pelirrojo…

- Que bien ya era hora… al menos y me haces caso! En eso…- dijo Ginny

- Bueno ya estoy aquí…. Cual era el bendito motivo tan especial!...- dijo Ron… pues el aun no había visto a Luna, ya que esta se encontraba sentada opuesta a Ginny y Molly y pues la mirada de reclamo de este se encontraba plantada en su madre…

- No seas grosero Ron…!- dijo Ginny con reproche y Molly Weasly también lo miraba de la misma forma

- Pero diganme cual era el motivo!...- dijo Ron otra vez en el mismo tono de reclamo

- Pues que….

- Pues yo…- dijo Luna al momento en que Ginny iba a argumentar algo entonces el pelirrojo la regreso a ver, y la miraba muy profundo pues su reacción fue como de asombro…

- Disculpe pero ..Usted quien es?...- dijo Ron muy amablemente a Luna, dedicándole la mejor de sus sonrisas, Molly al verlo se rió y Hermione también…

- Que acaso no te acuerdas Ron… por favor que grosero…- dijo Ginny sin notar nada de nada acerca de los gestos de Ron para con la rubia…

- Disculpa que no sepa...- dijo Ron…- Pero es que creo que nunca la he visto… disculpara mi mala memoria…- dijo Ron… dirigiendo sus ultimas palabras hacia la rubia, que le dedico una sonrisa…

Ella es ..Lu….- dijo Ginny, pero otra vez fue interrumpida

- Soy Luna…- dijo la rubia de lo mas normal…

- Eres Luna Lovegood?...- dijo este al borde de la locura de la sorpresa, pues recordo cuando estaban en Hogwarts y el la llamaba loca… y hace solo dos años cuando la molestaba a mas no parar…

- Pues si… no veo cual es tu sorpresa..- dijo Luna de lo mas normal, pues ella también recordé de "lo bien que se llevaba con Ron"

- Lo siento es… que… estas.. muy cambiada!..- dijo Ron tartamudeando…

- Bueno Ron y no te piensas sentar?...- dijo Molly con una sonrisa cambiando de tema

- Si Ron ya siéntate…- dijo Arthur Weasly…- Ya quiero comer..!

Pero el pelirrojo estaba pálido de la sorpresa y aun no reaccionaba… parecía que el saber que aquella rubia que estaba sentada hay fuese Luna Lovegood lo tenia como ido, en otro planeta…

**END….**

**Huy sorry por tardar tanto es que se daño mi compu y tuve que volver a hacer el cap… y tras de eso como ya entre a la U… uff..**

**Pero bueno tratare no demorar mucho, para el proximo cap… de verdad…**

**Gracias a:**

**Liz Echizen, Gesta Black, Ackanne, Cristina Franco, Junipersun….**

**Jejeje, de verdad muy alentadores sus reviews… **

**Take care dear friends…**

**Y tambien a las demas personas que leen mi historia…**

**Son lo maximo..**

**Att. HermioneMoon**


	9. Chapter 9

**SIENTO MUCHISIMO LA DEMORA, DE VERDAD QUE NO PENSE TARDARME TANTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTE CAP… PERO QUIERO QUE ME PERDONEN… PARA PROXIMA VOY A PROMETERLES AL MENOS ACTUALIZAR UNA VEZ POR SEMANA POR QUE ESTO DE SER NUEVA EN LA U ME TRAE DE UN GENIO QUE NI LES DIGO… ES QUE LOS DEBERES ME TIENEN ALGO ESTRESADA PERO TODO ES CONTROLABLE…**

**CHAPTER 9:**

- Bueno Ron y no te piensas sentar?...- dijo Molly con una sonrisa cambiando de tema

- Si Ron ya siéntate…- dijo Arthur Weasly…- Ya quiero comer..!

Pero el pelirrojo estaba pálido de la sorpresa y aun no reaccionaba… parecía que el saber que aquella rubia que estaba sentada hay fuese Luna Lovegood lo tenia como ido, en otro planeta…

- Si lo de estas cambiada!.. es por molestarme te advierto vengo preparada para todas tus burlas…- dijo la rubia en advertencia

- No es.. eso…- dijo el pelirrojo y sin decir nada mas se fue a sentar para cenar con todos ellos

Hermione y la señora Weasly comían y reían por lo bajo, la cara de Ron al ver a Luna les había hecho mucha gracia y tal vez sospecharon una cosa que los demás no notaron…

Cuando acabaron de cenar todos, Luna prosiguió a contarles todo acerca de el viaje, pormenores y demás pero hasta que llego una pregunta que puso muy extraño al pelirrojo:

- Y cuéntanos Luna … de amores?...- dijo Ginny

- Pues, bueno que quieren que les cuente?...- dijo esta con una sonrisa picara

- Bueno nosotros ya nos vamos a dormir!... adiós queridos… - dijo la señora Weasly, se despidio de Alex con un abrazo, y a Arthur le hizo una seña y enseguida dicho esto como ya todo estaba recogido de la mesa subieron las escaleras y se fueron a dormir…

- Entonces?...- dijo la pelirroja regresando al tema pues todos se habían quedado mirando al señor y la señora Weasly hasta que desaparecieron de vista.

- No no no voy a soportar que hablen esas cosas conmigo presente aquí!..- dijo Ron con enojo

- Pero cual es tu problema Ron nos va contar que tal paso!..-dijo su hermana

- Bueno como quieras Ron!...- dijo Hermione con risa..- Quieren dormir en mi casa hoy?...

- Si por que no…- dijo Ginny alegre…- Y asi conversamos sin interrupciones

- Y tu Luna?...- dijo HErmione

La rubia miro a Ron por un momento que observaba el hecho con enojo para luego argumentar

- Este… claro por que no..- dijo esta

Ron suspiro con resignacion pero se habian olvidad de alguien que pronto dijo algo:

- Yo me quiero quedar con tio Ron!...- dijo Alex a su madre y Ron se alegro u poco

- Pero…- dijo Hermione en prontesta, pero Luna le guiño un ojo a la castaña

- Por favor mama!...- dijo el pequeño otra vez

- Bueno esta bien para que no se quede solito

- Entonces que esperan vamonos!...- dijo la pelirroja parandose de el asiento, a lo que después de esta todos la imitaron…

Al pelirrojo le alegro mucho que Alex se quedara, pero no le dio mucho gusto que ellas no lo hubiesen tomado en cuenta para hablar de sus cosas… bueno aunque Ron no queria escuchar esas cosas… pero igual estaba resentido…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

- dame detalles… como fue que te rompieron la carota…!- dijo un rubio

Pues Harry, llego y al parecer Draco lo estaba esperando impaciente por detalles, ya que estaba en un mueble cercano a la chimenea y al verlo broto una gran sonrisa de burla, que Harry a pesar de lo notoria que fue, decidió no darle ninguna importancia….

- Pero al parecer has arreglado todo!...- dijo Draco al no obtener respuesta

Si… pero no ha todo aun falta lo mas importante!...- dijo el moreno con un semblante de tristeza en su cara

Y valla que si estaba en lo cierto pues tenia razon faltaba lo mas importante "Hablar con HErmione" y, bueno hasta ahora todo iba por buen camino pero no sabria si esto podria funcionar del todo…

- Pero si ya viste que de unos cuantos golpes no va a pasar!...- dijo Draco con una gran sonrisa

- Si… pero…- dijo este penso por unos segundos y nego con la cabeza…- Ella no volvera conmigo…-

- Y por que no lo haria?...- dijo Draco…- o acaso tu eres el que no quiere… ya veo

- Valla que eres idiota…- dijo el moreno…

- El idiota eres tu cara rajada… no entiendo si le vas a decir la verdad… cual es el problema?- dijo el rubio como si fuera algo logico…

- Es si por mi fuera si… pero ella no querra… pues…

- Pues que?... Habla POtter

- Esta con alguien y tiene una relacion…- dijo El moreno

- Enserio?...- Dijo el rubio

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

- Tengo ganas de regresar por Alex…! No puedo ir dejandolo por hay… me siento mal…- dijo la castaña con triteza

- Que pasa contigo mujer!... no lo has dejado en la calle esta en mi casa… - dijo Ginny

- Pero aun asi… me comporta como una niña como si olvidase… que como su madre debo llevarlo conmigo siempre…- dijo esta

- Hermione estas loca, si yo hubiese tenido una madre como tu estaria muy feliz! Y de seguro que el esta muy feliz contigo y no te quiere cambiar con nada…- dijo Luna

- No puedo creer que digas eso… has sido madre y padre … el lo sabe estoy segura y por ese motivo y otros te adora muchisimo … estas paranoica deberas!... – dijo la pelirroja

- Es que ese es el punto, probre, siento que a veces no cumplo con todos los requisitos!...- dijo la castaña y se tumbo en un mueble de la sala derrotada…-Y estoy segura que el lo siente…

- No se de que hablas …- dijo Luna…- Lo vi perfectamente… y mira que soy realmente observadora y me dio cuenta de las cosas enseguida… y el esta perfectamente se nota que que te adora!

- Si.. pero… le hace falta su padre…- dijo Hermione en un cansado suspiro

- A ya veo… a que viene todo esto!...- dijo la pelirroja y se tumbo en otro de los muebles y Luna les arremeto, pero sentandose en el mismo de Hermione

- Pero por que no se los dices y listo arreglas esto de una vez?...- dijo la pelirroja en reproche

- Y crees que es facil?... como le explico que no ha estado todo este tiempo…- dijo Hermione..- Que estubo de vacaciones y recien se acordo o que ….- dijo la castaña histerica

- QUE!... tu sabes como hacerlo…… yo entiendo y se que no es facil… pero a pesar de todo el es su padre no entiendo Hermione, y no entendere pareces una niña jugando a las escondidas!...- dijo Ginny

Hermione la observo atentamente y esucho aquello y quiso objetar de inmediato pero la pelrroja prosiguió…

- No hay escusas debiste haberlo hecho desde el primer momento… dijese lo que dijese, no entiendo desde que punto ves esto….- dijo la pelirroja y se levanto de el mueble y se paro en frente de la castaña

Luna solo las veia y escuchaba muy atentamente, pues aun no sabia a que venia esa descusion, bueno en si… esta si sabia el por que pero no entendia a que venia a que la sacaran a flote justo ahora …. A no ser que … no no podia ser que Harry halla regresado…!

- Pero… debes hacerlo… se que te lastima… por que aun lo quieres… lo se y lo supe desde el momento en que te desmayaste en mi oficina… pero esto ya no va desde un punto personal HErmione… ahora esta Alex y el debe saber por que es su padre!...

- Ya te dije que no puedo!...- dijo la castaña muy agitada a los gritos

- NO SEAS UNA MESQUINA… TU LO HAS DICHO LE HACE FALTA… Y TU NO PODRAS LLENAR AQUEL VACIO DEL NIÑO… NO SEAS TAN MISERABLE TIENE DERECHO A SABER QUE ES SU PADRE… COMO ESTAN LAS COSAS NO PODRAS EVITAR QUE SE ENTEREN… tus sentimientos ahora no importan… PIENSA EN ALEX POR FAVOR!

- …- la castaña no sabia que decir, aunque fuese una cruel verdad la pelirroja tenia toda la razon pues por quererse vengar de algun modo de todo lo que habia hecho Harry, estaba arrastrando a Alex a ese gran hollo aunque esas no fueran sus intenciones…

- Calmense por favor…- dijo Luna…- De haber sabido que dicutirian asi… nos hubieramos quedado alla…-

Hermione al instante ya escucho y razono todo aquello comenzó a llorar descontroladamente, se apollo en sus rodillas con las manos y entonces apoyo su cabeza en estas y se sintio morir…

Ginny por su parte al verla hacer esto se sintió la mejor persona por haber dicho todo aquello de esa forma… por que a pesar que fuese toda la verdad, fue demasiado dura y se sintio muy mal al ver a su amiga totalmente destrozada…

- Haber Ginny que es lo que pasa… pensé que estas discusiones ya habían quedado atrás ahora cual es el maldito problema!...- dijo la rubia…- El ya no esta cual es el punto de que sigan discutiendo lo mismo….

Ginny escucho a su amiga la rubia y volvió a tensarse por que esto la molesto un poco …. No sabia por que pero exploto…

- ES QUE ESE ES EL PUNTO SIEMPRE ESTUBO SIEMPRE HA ESTADO,…. CUANDO DEMONIOS RECIBIMOS LA MALDITA NOTICA DE QUE HUBIESE MUERTO Ah?... DIME SOLO BASTABA UNA CARTA,….. Y AHORA QUE HA REGRESADO DIME COMO SERA ESTO DIME? Y TODO POR CULPA DE AQUELLOS RESENTIMIENTOS…

Luna la observo atónita, pues esta afirmación le afirmaron sus sospechas, por parte de Hermione que escucho Ginny primero ahogo un grito y luego lo dejo salir y sus sollozos empeoraron entonces se levanto y salio muy aprisa hacia el piso de arriba entro en su habitación y se dejo caer en la cama totalmente derrotada y destruida… sentía que as fuerzas la abandonaban

- Maldición!...- dijo la pelirroja y sentó don de antes había estado sentada la castaña cerrando los ojos

- no lo puedo creer!...- dijo Luna con decepción

- Y desde cuando regreso… pensé que nunca lo haría!..- dijo Luna

- No hace mucho…- dijo Ginny triste

Y ha que ha venido?-

Luna trato de hablar con Hermione y hacerla tranquilizar un poco, pero no pudo hacerlo puesto que esta se encontraba encerrada en su cuarto…

Hermione lloro hasta muy tarde, y paro en la madrugada pues el cansancio la hizo quedarse dormida, mientras que Ginny y Luna durmieron en la sala.

La rubia y la pelirroja despertaron pero notaron que al parecer Hermione no pensaba dar vuelta atrás, ya que su habitación aun se encontraba cerrada con seguro…

- Y ahora que haremos?...- dijo la rubia negando con la cabeza, moviendo la chapa de la habitación de Hermione que seguia sin abrirse…

- Yo se cual es la unica forma que salga pero eso lo haremos después de que resuelva cierto asunto y tu me acompañaras!...- dijo la pelirroja bajando las escaleras… se giro de medio lado – venga vamos!

- A donde vamos?...

- A casa a cambiarnos… debemos ir a un lugar, pienso saber de una vez que fue lo que sucedió!

- De que hablas Ginny – dijo la rubia

- Ya te enteraras vamos

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

- Tio Ron despierta…!- gritaba Alex a mas no poder saltando en la cama de el pelirrojo

- No quiero!...- decia el pelirrojo mas dormido que despierto

Pero no solo era el pequeño quien trataba de despertar a Ron sino también, una lechuza blanca muy bonita

Después de varios minutos de la misma dosis hacia el pelirrojo por fin despertó…

- Para Alex!... Que sucede?- dijo Ron incorporándose

- Levantate! Tio Ron quiero ir a casa…- dijo Alex con elocuencia a un Ron somnoliento, peron en ese mismo instante entro una rubia

- Crei que no estarias despierto aun!...- dijo una rubia que habia ingresado a la habitación…

- Tia Luna!..- dijo Alex al verla- y mi mami?

Luna le sonrio a Alex, mientras Ron la miro por unos segundos sin decir palabra alguna, muy sorprendido… pero Luna evitando responder clamente sobre Hermione dijo una mentira:

- fue al trabajo!...- dijo esta – Ahora vengo por usted jovencito para ir a desayunar

- Ya voy – dijo el pequeño, bajo de la cama y salio corriendo hacia la puerta y salio al momento de hay pasando alado de Luna.

- Y tu tambien deberias bajar a comer!..- dijo Luna ahora mirando al pelirrojo – Que te pasa?..

- … que … este… no nada- dijo el pelirrojo y reacciono se levanto y a pesar de aquella fria epoca este se encontraba con unos boxers y sin camisa

lo que Ron noto enseguida, peron aun asi no dijo nada solo la miraba enbelezado a la rubia (esta vestia al igual que el dia de ayer unos jeans, pero esta vez estos eran algo ajustados y con una blusa manga larga turquesa al cuerpo que tapaba al jean y le quedaba mas debajo de las caderas con un gran escote y unas zapatillas, hecho el pelo en una coleta)

- Que tengo?...- dijo la rubia al ver que Ron no le quitaba la mirada de encima

- Nada… - dijo este y al instante algo torpe se levanto de la cama quedando al descubierto dejando ver un esbelto cuerpo de hombre en boxers…

La rubia al verlo no pudo evitar quedarselo viendo de arriba para abajo, algo que el pelirrojo noto muy bien y rio muy picadamente, que hcieron que esta se sonrojara…

- Bueno… yo… este… voy abajo…- dijo la rubia y salio de la habitación, Ron como también noto el sonroje de la chica rio por un momento y se dijo para si..

"YA veo no estoy tan mal" "De acuerdo… el quiddicth a dado sus resultados"

- De que te ries?...- dijo una pelirroja que acaba de entrar a la habitación de su hermano

- Que haces aquí...?

- Necesito que me hagas un favor!

- Que cosa?

- Cuida de Alex… hasta el medio dia

- En eso no hay problema… pero donde piensas ir y Hermione?

- Eso es otro asunto, no se te ocurra ir a buscar a Hermione hasta que yo regrese, incluso si Alex te lo pide …

- Pero por que?...- dijo el pelirrojo

Ginny suspiro con cansancio, y empezó a contarle todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior después de haberse ido de la madriguera con Hermione y Luna… Y este al escuchar todo aquello se sintió muy mal por Hermione ya se imaginaba a que alturas de la depresión debía de encontrarse, aunque en si Ginny lo había dicho en justa razón y alguien tenia que abrirle los ojos a la castaña a si fuese esta una cruel realidad …

………………………………

**Gracias a:**

**Garbry-bourke: **Gracias por dejarme el review aprecio full viniendo de mi mejor amiga… (Ya se que es el primer review que le dejas a alguien en tu vida de lectora), se que lo haces por el hecho de que somos amigas… pero espero de corazón que estés disfrutando mi historia.. jejeje… aquí va otro cap… espero te guste… bueno nos estamos hablando cuidate chaup…

**Getta Black: **No nada de abandonos… aquí toy de nuevo jejeje… con otro cap.. espero que te guste… take care

**Liz Echizen: **Jejeje… se que tus sospechas eran Harry en vez de Luna… pero eso vendra después … espero este cap tambien te halla gustado.

**Ginebra: **Hey gracias… espero este cap tambien te halla gustado… take care

**Junipersun:** Gracias..Si tranqui que ya me toy acostumbrando a lo de college girl… jeje chévere que te halla gustado el anterior cap… ojala te guste este.. take care friend

**Lynn.nadeko: ** Hey gracias por apoyarme de verdad… con esta y mi otra historia… espero te siga gustando… cuidate mucho!

**Akcanne: **hola querida fiel seguidora… gracias por contar siempre con tu review espero y este cap te guste

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN Una Luna Mas Sin Ti… **

**Hola si gustan … pueden pasar y chequear mi nueva historia "Un viejo sentimiento y decirme que tal".. **

**REVIEWS… por fas..**

**Att. HermioneMoon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Siento mucho haber tardado tanto**

**CHAPTER 10:**

Ginny suspiro con cansancio, y empezó a contarle todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior después de haberse ido de la madriguera con Hermione y Luna… Ron estuvo atento, cuando termino Ginny de contarle todo aquello se sintió muy mal por Hermione ya se imaginaba a que alturas de la depresión debía de encontrarse, pero no reprocha a su hermana, pues en si Ginny lo había dicho en justa razón y alguien tenia que abrirle los ojos a Hermione de una vez por todas, a si fuese esta una cruel realidad…

- Tu tienes que saber!...- dijo Ginny de repente rompiendo la concentración de su hermano

- Que cosa?- dijo Ron sorprendido no sabia a que venia las preguntas de Ginny

- Pues que va ser… ya te vi muy concentrado con Harry… mira y hasta se mandan cartas…- dijo Ginny retirando la mirada de Ron y fijándose en Hedwing que se encontraba en la cama de el pelirrojo..

- Que!...- dijo el pelirrojo y entonces regreso a ver a Hedwing enseguida, luego extrañado camino hacia esta le desato la carta que esta tenia atada a la pata… la tomo sin importar que Ginny lo estaba viendo, con mucha naturalidad la abrió y comenzó a leer

**Ron**

**Quería pedirte el favor de que no le vallas a revelar a nadie lo que te he contado, pues surgieron algunos problemas y necesito que por favor me guardes el secreto, necesito que vengas verme ahora se que tal vez estés durmiendo por eso le he dado ordenes a Hedwing que te levante como sea… (ojalá no se halla ido a los extremos) si ocurrió perdón,..**

El pelirrojo desvió la mirada de la hoja y se fijo en Hedwing por un segundo y pensó "Gracias a merlín y no llegaste a esos extremos"…. Luego continuo leyendo la carta de su amigo..

**pero es de suma importancia que vengas ahora mismo, ni si quiera se te valla ocurrir decirle a Hermione acerca de lo que hablamos el día de ayer, si ocurre algo sospechoso lo que tienes que decir es que te he mandado a llamar por lo de los mortífagos.**

**Harry.**

**P.D.: no te vallas a sorprender que apenas termines de leer la carta tienes que decir "carta terminada" pues esta se hará cenizas al instante.**

- carta terminada…- dijo el pelirrojo al terminar de leer la carta, que al instante se hizo cenizas y se quedo pensativo … "Bueno Harry y ahora cual es el problema" "Hoy que ya animado me había decidido contarle hasta a Mama que ya habíamos aclarado todo"

- Bueno y que decía?...- dijo Ginny furiosa y sorprendida por el hecho de que la carta se hubiese hecho cenizas, por un momento tubo la esperanza de robarla y leerla, al ver la cara de su hermano que ni si quiera se inmutaba por responderle

- RON!... – dijo Ginny a su hermano que seguía retraído en no se que

- Que pasa?...- dijo este saliendo de ese estado

- Que te dijo… que decía la carta… y No me vallas a mentir!..- dijo la pelirroja

- No se que hablas!...- dijo este…- Que querías que dijera que mandaba besos o que?

- Pues no… pero no me evadas que diablos decía?...- dijo Ginny furiosa

- Me escribía por lo de el plan mortifago, pues debo ir de inmediato al ministerio así que lo siento no podré ayudarte a cuidar a Alex lo siento!... – y sin prestarle mucha atención a su hermana cogio una toalla, salio de la habitación y se dirigió hacia el baño para darse una ducha.

- Genial!...- dijo Ginny con un suspiro de cansancio "mi única solución será buscarlo"– Aunque esto esta muy raro

- Que esta raro?...- dijo Luna que ahora estaba parada atrás de Ginny

-… No nada …- dijo la pelirroja tranquila y negando con la mirada muy normal

- Baja a desayunar ya esta servido… y Ron?- dijo la rubia

- Se acaba de entrar a bañar…- dijo Ginny y camino hacia la puerta y se dirigio a al comedor en compañía de la rubia

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Un rubio y un moreno se encontraba sentado uno parado y el otro sentado, respectivamente, pero ambos con cara de preocupación aunque el rubio se lo notaba desesperado… y enojado..

- Genial y ahora que haremos… estoy cansado de estar escondido…- dijo un rubio caminando desesperadamente de un lado para otro…- Y no quiero volver!

- Y tu crees que yo si?...- dijo el moreno desde el asiento con preocupación para luego negar con la cabeza…

- Maldición, ahora todos los planes se fueron al traste…- dijo el rubio

Mientras que el moreno se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos en aquella silla frente al escritorio, encima de este había una carta con un sobre de color negro a un lado de esta…

- MALDITA SEA!...- dijo el moreno en voz alta y con un puño golpeo la mesa y con sus codos se apoyó en esta…

El rubio con resignación opto por sentarse en la silla con la mirada baja y perdida en algún punto de la mesa…

Pasaron algunos minutos en que no se oyó palabra por parte de ambos hasta que el moreno se regreso en posición a la silla…

- Seguiremos con el plan!...- dijo Harry de repente, levantando su cabeza y mirando al rubio de frente

- Como?...- dijo Draco…- Si ya están enterados de todos nuestros movimientos..

- No lo creo…- dijo Harry… y luego se detuvo a pensar un poco para decir… con una mirada suspicaz.- tengo un plan!

- Puede ser… pero ahora es cuando todos estamos en peligro otra vez..!

- Pero ese es el punto por eso estamos aquí!... mis sospechas eran ciertas acerca de que estaban enterados de todos los movimientos de el ministerio…- dijo Harry y se puso una mano en la barbilla- lo mas probable es que nos quieran sorprender…

- Genial Potter… y eso en que nos ayuda ahora?... además tu no eres alguien que pase desapercibido, has salido en todos los periódicos de el país entero y de el mundo…- dijo Draco

Harry nego con la cabeza y entristeció un poco, pensando que Draco tenia razon pues después de todo habian regresado, y este se encontro en las primeras planas de los periódicos respectivamente, y sin querer para poner en peligro a todos otra vez… incluso a sus amigos… y lo peor de todo a Hermione

En ese instante se podrían decir que fueron los segundos de silencio mas eternos de su vida mientras quería buscar una salida a el interminable laberinto en que estaba metido, incluso antes de nacer y aun ya en la adultes no conseguía salir… "Estoy maldito", pensó Harry por unos instantes "Y malditos estan todos los que esten cerca de mi"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

- Y que tan importante era de que fueras que no vas a comer?...- dijo Ginny a su Hermano, que mientras ella y los demás comían el ya se apresuraba para llegar a la chimenea algo que de verdad sorprendió a la pelirroja y a Luna…

- ya te vas tío Ron?..- dijo Alex sentado adjunto a Luna..

- Si Alex nos vemos después…- -No tengo hambre… y no molestes Ginny!..- dijo el pelirrojo

- Que!... como asi no tienes hambre seguro que no estas enfermo!-dijo la rubia mirando al pelirrojo con mucha gracia, algo que hizo que este se molestara, pero al poco rato este la regreso a ver, y como si no se hubiesen visto nunca se quedaron viendo, ese pequeño contacto visual lo hizo olvidarse de el por que el reproche… y si iba a protestar no le dijo absolutamente nada.

Al darse cuenta de aquello, el pelirrojo se sonrojo un poco- Será mejor que me valla, - dijo este de inmediato cuando rompió contacto visual con la rubia, Luna también desvió su vista y se dedico a ver las tostadas con mermelada que tenia en su plato.. Ginny no noto aquello… pues en su mente divagaban otras cosas que ella consideraba más importantes…

Fue cuestión de tiempo en que el pelirrojo desapareciera de la madriguera mientras que Ginny meditaba, y creía muy sospechoso aquello "cuando Ronald Weasly dejo de comer las cinco comidas del día"

- Eso es muy raro Luna…!...- dijo esta, pero Luna no se inmuto seguía observando sus tostadas con mermelada, haciendo algún tipo de examinación extraña, como si estuviesen apunto de salir volando o algún tipo de mermelada extraterrestre…

- Luna me estas escuchando!...- dijo Ginny

- creo que no tía Ginny…- dijo Alex viendo a la rubia para luego jalarla de la blusa…

- Que sucede Alex!..- dijo la rubia salida de un trance, con una sonrisa y el pequeño sonrió y vio a Ginny

- Que te pasa?... – dijo la pelirroja colmada

- Nada.. por?- dijo la rubia extrañada, pues en su trance de examinación ella no había escuchado nada de lo que le había llamado Ginny

- nada olvídalo… - dijo la pelirroja con resignación y comenzó a alimentarse con su desayuno

-Oye Ginny… y que era eso y tan importante ah! – dijo la rubia

- Eso lo averiguaras a su debido tiempo… terminemos para poder resolver eso!...- dijo la pelirroja cortando toda explicación que exigiese Luna…

- Alex seguro que no quieres mas?...- pregunto la señora Weasly al pequeño, ella se encontraba en la cocina y fue a ver como comían todos, y en principal su querido nieto..

Si abuelita ya estoy lleno…- dijo Alex hincho su pecho y suspiro con saciedad

- pero si no has comido mucho!...- dijo esta en reproche

- No si ya he comido de todo!...- dijo este, y pues era verdad habia comido de todo pero al parecer para la señora Weasly "de todo" no era suficiente hasta que "de todo" se trasformase en "de todo pero en gran cantidad"…

Molly miro con resignación al pequeño y dijo: - Pero bueno… total que se puede esperar te pareces mucho a tu padre…- dijo Molly inconcientemente

Ginny al oír lo que su madre había dicho abrió los ojos exageradamente y la quedo viendo, como si de cosa extraña se tratase, mientras que Luna empezó a toser pues se había atragantado con una tostada..

- enserio?... Abuela Molly tu lo conociste?...- dijo Alex a Molly Weasly , esta se reprochaba mentalmente haber abierto su dicho eso, al oír la pregunta de Alex lo medito por varios segundos, tragando saliva de una manera alarmante y muy preocupada, pues no sabia que decir, Ginny había comenzado a mirar a Luna incrédula con mucha sorpresa, pero dándole indicios como de señas con la cara para que se les ocurriese algo, pero de sus bocas no salía nada… Alex al no oír respuesta de la señora Weasly, regreso a ver a sus tías que al igual que Molly estaban calladas y sorprendidas de aquello con las caras pálidas del susto…

- Ya entiendo...- dijo Alex y entonces se bajo de el asiento con la mirada baja y se fue escaleras arriba muy triste…

Ginny y Luna lo miraron hasta que desapareció por las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba mientras la señora Weasly se sujeto de la silla con una mano y bajo la mirada… con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

- Que inconciencia!... a estas alturas se me viene a salir y lo peor es que creo que de todo esto no tengo la culpa, pobre niño si supiera…- dijo Molly, después alzo la cabeza y se fue para la cocina muy triste...votando ciertas lagrimas

Ginny también bajo la mirada y se disponía a continuar con su desayuno, pero no hacia mas que con un tenedor mover y darle vueltas a los huevos revueltos que tenia en el plato, como analizando si estaban apetecibles…

Mientras que Luna pensaba objetar, y solo negó con la cabeza y la observo hacer aquello por varios segundos…

- Cuando te detendrás?...- pregunto la rubia expectante

- cuando todo esto acabe de una vez!...- dijo Ginny sin levantar la mirada, y prosiguió haciendo lo mismo con el tenedor, hasta que un sonido la saco de concentración, pues un timbre muy alarmante sonaba y sonaba… parecía ser una especie de alarma…

- Que es eso?...- dijo Luna sobresaltada

- El telefono!...- dijo Ginny muy natural

- Esa amenaza de aparato…- dijo Molly Weasly de un grito en la cocina

Entonces Ginny se levanto a contestar el teléfono y para sorpresa era para ella;

- Hola buenos dias con Ginny por favor...- dijo alguien del otro lado de la bocina

- Departe de quien?...- dijo esta aunque un presentimiento le decía claramente de quien se trataba, y tendria chance de hacerse negar o algo por estilo, no tenia ganas de hablar con el después de todo lo que estaba pasando

- Peter!...- dijo la voz de hombre de la bocina….- Eres tu Ginny mi vida… si

Ginny suspiro con sorna y fastidio pues su plan de negarse ya se había ido a la fregada (sorry por la expresión, pero es que me encanta), pues este le había reconocido la voz…

- Ah.. hola!..- dijo la pelirroja – recién te apareces

- Lo siento amor es que, acá en el trabajo las cosas no marchaban muy bien – dijo este

- Como si trabajamos en el mismo lugar?... No puede ser que trabajando en el ministerio no me vallas a ver, estoy muy cerca- dijo Ginny reclamante

- Si pero hemos tenido mucho trabajo en el departamento de Deportes con esto de los mundiales… no hay tiempo ni para tomarse un vaso de agua- dijo este – Te lo juro amorcito, yo seria incapaz de mentirte con algo así

-Pero podías avisar que te costaba mandarme una carta por lo menos…!- dijo la pelirroja pero este no le respondía y justo cuando este daría una respuesta en excusa – en fin Peter no importa ya!..- dijo la pelirroja con un suspiro de cansancio..

- Pero amorcito no te enojes, te llamaba para nivelar todos esos días; en una esplendida cena esta noche?...- dijo este

- Y que te hace pensar que aceptare?...- dijo Ginny molesta

- Tu me has dicho que me extrañabas por que no te he llamado en estos días, y como no nos hemos visto, además quiero compensar por indelicado… - dijo este

- Pues si… pero hoy no se podrá tengo trabajo…- dijo Ginny – Lo siento mucho

- Pero como si hoy era tu día libre? - dijo este incrédulo

- Si pero el nuevo jefe de aurores los ha cambiado y ahora trabajo hoy en la noche, así que lo siento Peter!... – dijo esta

- Pero entonces cuando?- dijo este

- Cuando se me pegue la gana de llamarte… así como tu lo has hecho!...- dijo la pelirroja enfadada y colgó de golpe

Luna que no sabia que era el famoso teléfono salio tras Ginny a ver que era eso, sabia que tenia que ser algo muggle pues ella no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de que fuese, como ella casi nunca rozaba con el mundo muggle, entonces a instantes se encontraba escuchando a la pelirroja se entero de todo lo que esta dijo a alguien que y lo mas raro que se encontraba dentro de aquel aparato que ella se aferraba al oído… según Luna

- Lo que me faltaba,- dijo la pelirroja molesta y seguido de esto se agacho tomo un cable y desconecto el aparato de la línea en la pared, mientras Luna la observaba

- Estas bien?...- dijo la rubia

- Si pero por favor no hablemos de esto que me irrita cada vez mas… acordarme!...- dijo la pelirroja y disparada se regreso hacia el comedor a continuar con su desayuno, al igual que la rubia.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

- Ya estoy aquí Harry que ocurre!...- dijo Ron entrando por la puerta de la oficina de el moreno pero se puso de muy mal humor al encontrarse con cierto rubio..

- Se ve que ya ha arreglaste las cosas POtter…- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa maliciosa de las de siempre – ni bien lo llamas y ya esta aquí como mascota..

- Cállate Malfoy!...- dijeron Harry y Ron al unísono mirando al rubio con enojo

- Pasa Ron!... – dijo Harry al instante, el pelirrojo entro hasta colocarse enfrente de Harry y alado de Draco, pero ha este ultimo mirándolo con ganas de matarlo

- Y ahora que te pasa Weasly, que tanto me miras?... te enamoraste de mi?...- dijo el rubio con una mirada de asco hacia este

Antes de que Ron objetase algo o se lanzase sobre Draco a partirle la cara por lo que acababa de decirle ya Harry estaba hablando:

- Hagan el favor de calmarse, y tu Draco deja de estar diciendo tonterías…- dijo el moreno viéndolo molesto

- Si, pero que tiene que hacer el aquí!...- dijo Draco

- Esa pregunta debería de hacerla yo! No te parece hurón…- dijo Ron

- Ya!... están aquí los dos por que yo lo decidí… eso es todo, ahora dejadme hablar- dijo el moreno autoritario.. y serio

Ron se regreso a ver a Harry al escuchar estas palabras…-Al igual que el rubio…

- Bueno al grano con todo esto!...- dijo Harry con cara muy seria – tenemos problemas Ron!...

- Espera un momento Harry… tiene que estar necesariamente el hurón aquí metido!...- dijo Ron molesto…

- Ron… Draco también tiene que escuchar esto – dijo Harry

- Pero por que si el asunto es personal, no veo por que tiene que estar el aquí!...- dijo Ron otra vez

- Weasly ya cállate, o que eres niña llorona, me tienes miedo es eso?..- dijo Draco muy alevoso

- Ya cállense, maldición no pueden calmarse un momento, necesito hablar con los dos, por que los dos son mis amigos y están mas que enterados de toda esta situación, asi que déjenme hablar… - dijo Harry a gritos al ver que estos no se callaban

Ron se callo de inmediato al oír aquello de HArry pero de después de unos tardíos segundos su cerebro comenzó a procesar la frase de que "los dos son mis amigos… están enterados de toda esta situación"

Draco también se callo pero a contrario de Ron al extrañarle aquello, esto le hizo sentir como en confianza pues era la primera vez que oía de parte de Harry que lo considerase su amigo, y esto por una parte se podría decir que lo puso feliz, claro que como "el duro e inquebrantable Draco Malfoy" , no podía mostrar ninguna debilidad ante estos, así se alegrase montón…

- Bueno Ron, como ya le dije a Malfoy hace un momento me han mandado una amenaza aquí la tienes si quieres la puedes leer...- dijo el moreno y cogiendo el pergamino que tenia en la mesa se lo paso al pelirrojo para que este lo leyese…

Ron a instantes sin pedir explicaciones de lo anterior tomo la carta que le pasaba Harry y empezó a leer con mucha lentitud todo la que esta decia…

**Harry Potter,**

**Has tenido el valor de volver después de lo ocurrido con "Nuestro señor oscuro", se ve que tienes muchas ganas de morir , ahora eres"Jefe de Aurores en Inglaterra" ese titulo solo te servirá para morir mas rápido y llevarte a mas gente contigo.**

**Ahora no tienes a ningún traidor que te diga acerca de nuestros movimientos, lo mejor será que tu y tu ministerio de pacotilla se alejen si quieren vivir un poco mas, por que no saben lo que les costara, lo que estas logrando, es que los afectados sean cada vez mas, ahora es diferente Harry Potter, pues el mando de control ya no esta de tu parte y estas logrando que tu hora de morir se encuentre ahora mas cercana; las basuras que te rodean y ayudan se encuentran en peor situación Harry Potter… Aunque tu hora se acerca.**

Al final de la carta había un sello de marca tenebrosa… (Estaba de miedo)

Ron a leer lo que decía la carta, y ver la marca tenebrosa se puso pálido, ante todo aquello ya hacia mucho tiempo que no la veía y eso solo significaba problemas y de los grandes al menos así lo consideraba el…

Ron miro a Harry con nerviosismo y sorpresa cuando termino de interpretar todo aquello…

- Ves por que te informe que no les vallas a decir nada!...- dijo Harry…- Pues las cosas no andan bien y no es el momento!

- Pe… pe… pero y esto.. que es lo que significa esto Harry?... hacia mucho que…- dijo Ron pero no termino

- Que no veías la marca tenebrosa!...- dijo Harry acertando justo a lo que Ron iba a decir…pues este asintió

- Y que vamos a hacer Harry?... no solo es a ti es para todo el departamento de Aurores , saben nuestros movimientos?... que haremos?…- dijo Ron alarmado y muy sobresaltado, luego se cogia la cabeza…- le dije a Hermione que no serviría de nada todo aquel montaje para espiarlos ya ves ha fallado QUE HAREMOS AHORA?

- Cálmate Ron!... Hermione no estaba tan equivocada como piensas – dijo el moreno a Ron que entre mas pasaba el tiempo lo que hacia era desesperase mas – parece que ella también presentía esto cercano, por eso lo ha hecho aunque los resultados no fuesen los mejores…

- Como me voy a calmar HArry!... esto no nos ocurría desde Hogwarts, y no eran buenos tiempos?...- dijo el pelirrojo

- Lo se Ron pero lo que…- dijo el moreno pero volvió a ser interrumpido por el pelirrojo

- Además ellos parecen saber al dedillo nuestros movimientos!..

- Cállate Weasly ya lo sabemos!... ahora puedes callarte queremos encontrar una solución pero tu lo único que haces es abrir tu bocota para que POtter te de respuesta de resolución inmediatas que no hay, y ni si quiera dejas que te responda!...- dijo Draco desesperado al ver como se había puesto Ron.

Ron, se detuvo y calmo un poco pues lo que le había dicho Malfoy, aunque le molestase que venia de el, era verdad, ya estaba al punto de perder los estribos; y no se controlaba en lo absoluto, así que trato de calmarse poco a poco..

- Ahora si POtter habla, que yo al igual que Weasly estoy esperando respuesta de cómo procederemos con esto, no creo que la anterior estrategia que habias hecho funcione ahora con esto…

- No estés tan seguro MAlfoy

- la situación a cambiado!...- dijo Draco – Ahora estamos bajo amenaza

- Si Draco, - dijo Harry mirando al rubio- tienes razón… - dijo este pero ahora con suspicacia miro a los dos – Si se detienen un poco a analizar esto es que están temerosos de lo que podamos hacer,

- Como no entiendo, si muy claramente dicen que el mando es de ellos ahora!...- dijo Draco, mientras Ron lo miraba pensante, ya completamente calmado – y sabes que ellos no estan bromeando

- Si un punto importante, si es así por que me tienen que avisar y amenazar que no nos metamos ah?... no les parece sospechoso- dijo Harry

- Ya entiendo, por que justo cuando tu te haces cargo mandan estas amenazas? -dijo Ron cuestionándose captando poco a poco la idea de Harry y con la mano se cogio la quijada como deduciendo algo - … pero podrías estar equivocado, y estén planeando algo con esto!

- Si, eso también lo he pensado, y hay es que no les parece que el plan armado de ahora aun no la hemos usado, y justo cuando nos íbamos a efectuarlo aparece esto- dijo Harry

- Que quieres decir Potter!...- dijo Draco

- Aun no estoy seguro pero, es muy sospechoso que lo hagan justo ahora, y me digan que tienen el control…

- Y que crees que tal vez halla un espía!...- dijo Draco sorprendido…- como la ultima vez

A lo que Harry asintió con suspicacia en la mirada

- Genial!...- dijo Ron con sarcasmo – y que haremos ahora, si no sabemos quien es

- Si ya he pensado en eso Ron!... lo que se es que no somos nosotros incluidos Hermione y Ginny, de el resto aun no lo se!

- Ahora también necesitaremos una operación interna!...- dijo Draco con amargura – Como haremos eso ahora, como tu los dicho somos muy pocos, para todo esto, y no podemos descuidar nada

- Eso es otro asunto, debemos conseguir mas gente de confianza, y se me estaba ocurriendo en reorganizar la orden!...- dijo Harry – Es lo mas cercano a una solución que se me ocurrió debemos ser astutos hacer lo que ya teníamos previstos acá para no dar sospechas…

- Y eso Harry esta difícil; desde aquella batalla, la Orden se disolvió!..- dijo Ron

- Es cierto nadie querrá ser participe; después de aquella vez con tantas muertes…- dijo Draco

- Y he avisado al Ministro de todo lo ocurrido y debe de estar al tanto, y estoy completamente seguro que lo que hará será eso,

- Como estas tan seguro de que Dumbledore, procederá de esa manera, no has tomado en cuenta Harry que ahora tal vez no solo sean uno sino varios los espías…- dijo Ron, podría ser el ministerio entero

- Pues, entonces lo único que podemos esperar es un poco de suerte para que todo no sea así!...- dijo Harry de inmediato

- Es algo arriesgado, pero me parece buena idea!...- dijo Draco

- Y con respecto a mi Hermana y a Hermione que harás?...- dijo Ron…- ahora cuando les dirás todo, y peor aun sobre esto

- Ese es el problema; lo mejor será no decirles nada mientras para no levantar sospecha alguna y no ponerlas en peligro!...- dijo Harry con tristeza – no tengo otra opción

- No creo que no tengas otra opción, esa no es la solución Harry, ya viste que paso antes; lo mejor será que hables con la verdad, y les diga por lo menos lo que esta pasando…- dijo Ron

- Pero como?... Hermione no quiere ni verme… …- dijo Harry

- Pues aunque sea en términos laborales tienes que decírselo!...- dijo Ron

- Weasly tiene razón… en este momento tus únicos aliados son ellas y nosotros y lo mejor seria que lo supiesen; Oye Potter no es que yo deba decirte esto… que se te fue el sentido o que!...- dijo Draco con enojo para luego agregar…- bueno Potter me voy cualquier cosa tienes que avisarme de inmediato, si hay cambios para la salida de esta noche…

- Esta bien Malfoy… - dijo Harry , mientras Draco se levanto y sin decir nada hacia Ron se fue, y salio de la oficina de Harry.

- De que salida habla este Harry!... no me digas que vosotros ya sois íntimos!...- dijo Ron

- No Ron cálmate… habla de la salida de lo de los mortifagos pues a el le toca hoy y dependiendo que me responda Dumbledore hoy., puede que hallase cambios! …- Dijo Harry- Además Ron ya te explique que nos hemos hecho amigos debido a las circunstancias en las que nos encontrábamos… fue muy difícil para ambos y como que no nos quedaba de otra

- Si pero es que aun me cuesta mucho creer en Malfoy; pues no veo que halla cambiado en nada sigue siendo el mismo arrogante de siempre…

- Si pero es que vosotros parecéis que tuviesen rabia cuando se ven… - dijo Harry

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hermione se encontraba echada en su cama de lado con los ojos bien hinchados mirando a la ventana; que irradiaba luz a pesar de estar cerrada esta penetraba por un filito…

La castaña le molestaba mucho este hecho; por que no tenia ganas de levantarse sentía que las fuerzas se le iban; y en su mente solo estaba el hecho de que "Harry había vuelto" y par colmo la había destrozado lo que le dijo Ginny ayer en la noche… cada vez que cesaba su llanto era temporal ya que después de segundos sus ganas de llorar regresaban junto con un montón de recuerdos que solo la mortifican mas y mas

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Llegaron las 12 de el dia, Draco se encontraba muy ocupado en su oficina envuelto en papeles y mapas… y muchas anotaciones mas

- Oye Malfoy no piensas ir a comer?...- dijo Harry entrando en la oficina de este de golpe..

- Ah..! Potter – dijo Malfoy sobresaltado, pues lo sorprendió oír la voz de Harry de repente de el silencio en que se encontraba, para luego enojarse ya que mientras el moreno dibujaba una sonrisa de burla en su rostro.

- Bueno vas a comer o no? – dijo Harry bajándole a la burla

- No. Me pienso quedar quiero revisar muy bien esto de la ubicación para no equivocarme en la noche!... después iré al hotel mas tarde y comeré algo…- dijo Draco ya sin importancia

- Yo tengo una reunión con Dumbledore después de el almuerzo, me voy nos vemos a la madrugada… quiero que apenas llegues me pases a contar que información obtuvieron tu y Ginny!...- dijo Harry - Hoy me quedare armando estrategias y de mas no pienso descansar hasta que todo esto este bajo control!...

Draco asintió al moreno,y luego Harry se fue enseguida de la oficina de este, pues Ron si habia decidido en salir a comer con Harry para almorzar y se econtraba esperandolo a la salida de el ministerio;

Ginny y Luna en es instante llegaron a la oficina de esta apareciendose :

- Bueno y ahora que?...- dijo Luna

- Vamos a verle no aguanto un momento mas con esta incertidumbre que me esta matando; el me dijo que en la tarde pero tenemos que hablar con el ahora mismo!...- dijo Ginny

- Entonces no perdamos mas el tiempo y vamos a su oficina!...- dijo Luna enseguida; y salieron de inmediato de la oficina de la pelirroja, dirigiéndose con paso firme hacia la oficina de Harry, claro esta Luna tras Ginny…

Al llegar estos alla; se toparon con la sorpresa de que este no estaba;

- Hola Christine!...- dijo Ginny – tengo que pasar a ver al Jefe, podrías decirle que estoy aquí es urgente.

- Lo haría pero ya se ha ido – dijo esta

- Genial!...- dijo Luna con exasperación – Y ahora?

- Bueno creí oír que primero iría a la oficina de el señor Malfoy!...- dijo Christine

- Como Malfoy trabaja aquí!; Huy Merlín que es lo que le pasa a este planeta!...- dijo Luna enseguida

- Y me podrías decir en donde queda!...- dijo Ginny

- Por la oficina de Ron tres puertas antes donde estaba ubicado kingnsley antes de retirarse!...- dijo la chica a la pelirroja

- Gracias Christine!...- dijo Ginny y tomando a Luna de un brazo se la llevo a prisa hasta la oficina de Malfoy

La pelirroja se conocía muy bien el camino, al llegar a la puerta no la toco si no que la abrió de una y paso hasta el recibidor… no había nadie acargo de la asistencia de este así que Luna se paro de una…

- Deberías tocar la puerta!...- dijo la rubia a su amiga

- No lo creo, - dijo la pelirroja con molestia – bueno como sea si no quieres entrar yo si- dijo esta altanera y sin escuchar nada mas abrió la puerta de la oficina de Draco y entro de una

Draco alzo la vista, enseguida y puso una cara de extrañeza al ver a Ginny hay en su oficina pero luego la observo detenidamente (esta estaba vistiendo una falta café larga hasta mas debajo de la rodilla con una chaqueta beige y sandalias de un taco bajo; muy sencilla pero lucia muy bien!... pues hizo que Draco se quedara como tonto observándola

- Y Harry donde esta?...- dijo Ginny sin si quiera saludar, y sin notar aquello

- Mira que lo tengo pegado en el rostro:..- dijo Draco en el mismo tono arrogante de siempre …

- estaba aquí!...- dijo Ginny – No sabes donde esta?...

- Crees que soy el marido de Potter o que!...- -eso anda pregúntaselo a tu hermano no a mi

Ginny lo miro con enojo ante esta respuesta… pero a Draco le dio igual entonces dijo:

- Oye Weasly tienes que estar a las 8 en el atrio a la entrada de el ministerio, de hay nos trasladaremos hacia nuestro destino!...- dijo este sin mas y bajo la mirada hacia sus papeles

Ginny lo observo por unos segundos con mucha molestia, para luego girarse sobre sus pasos y dirigirse hasta la puerta; antes de que saliese

- Potter esta!...- dijo Draco pero sin alzar la mirada mientras que Ginny se regreso a verlo – se fue al hotel donde esta hospedado, puedes pedirle la dirección a Christine, ahora si no es mucha molestia, necesito concentrarme en mi trabajo… - dijo este sin alzar la mirada en ningun momento y haciendo seña con una mano a esta para que saliese de alli..

A Ginny esto le extraño mucho esto, era la segunda vez que Draco le ayudaba con algo, y de buena gana… entonces se quedo quieta por unos segundos y luego dijo:

- Gracias!... nos vemos…- y tras esto se regreso tras sus pasos, salio de la oficina cerrando la puerta con suavidad

A Draco esto lo intrigo un poco, y regreso a ver por donde esta antes había estado la pelirroja tras cerrar la puerta e irse , broto una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro para luego de inmediatamente volver a centrarse en que estaba haciendo…

End…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Gracias a:**

**Getta Black: **Jejeje, tranquila, eso será de gran ayuda para que HArry note ciertos puntos jumm… de mucho interés!.. gracias por seguirla cuídate byep..

**Lanyera: **Con respecto a las chicas esta en lo cierto, pero espera pronto habrá acción…! Jejee.. toy encantada de que te halla gustado! Aquí te tengo este Cáp. espero también sea de tu agrado… y sorry por tardarme tanto en actualizar!

**Junipersun: **Hola fiel amiguis!... pues si es muy injusto pero también hay que entender a la pobre de Herms aunque esta no tardara mucho en resolverse en decir todo ya lo veras!... cuídate Byep

**Lynn.nadeko: **Hola! Jijis, cuñas.., muchos saludos panita! Oyep, me encanto el anime que me recomendaste, es increíble no pensé que fuese así de bueno, y por otro lado me saludas a tu ma y a tu ña..( Uff que le extraño full, se que ta enojado pero que le voy a ser no puedo retroceder el tiempo, pero necesito que me hable, dile que le extraño full)…. Espero estés disfrutando de mi historia OK besos byep… cuídate.

**Tonks Granger: **mmm… amiguita se que tal vez no te sacie el cap… pero esperadme pronto tendras, el spot de H/HR… sin mas pues cuídate byep…

**Liz Echizen: H**ola amiguis, se que este cap.. no te saciara mucho pero espero que seas paciente un poco, sera pronto lo que todos esperan ¡! Cuídate byep

**Juan Pablo: **Holas!... este cap se que no sacia sus ansias de que llegue el momento de Harry y Hermione, pero no se decepcionen será pronto, y gracias por seguirla y las felicitaciones las acojo muy feliz de que te siga gustado mi historia… cuídate byep.

**UsagiPotter: **Me alegro mucho que te halla gustado el fic, bueno aquí te dejo con el nuevo cap; espero también sea de tu agrado, bueno cuídate byep…

**Ackanne: **Hey, espero este cap te guste, aunque sea el mejor. Enserio lo siento mucho por demorar, en verdad que trato pero es lo máximo que me deja hacer las clases, pa' el proximo espero no demorar tanto asi!...y gracias por tu fiel review! Cuidate byep

**Londonkarin : **Holas! No sabes lo feliz que me haces por tus halagos de verdad…, (enserio lo de que es tu primer fic en español es genial, te puedo recomendar unos que valla si son mejores que el mío jejeje, en ingles y en español si quieres, también leo en ingles pero los prefiero en mi lengua natal) , mi nickname es por que adoro el personaje de Hermione, un gran H/HR, espero sigas leyendo mis historias, oye quería saber si eres de Daytona? bueno y si no eres disculpa cuídate byep…

**WORDENWOOD: **Holas! mi amigo muchas gracias por tu tan alentador review, de veras que me halaga mucho que leas mi fic… creí por un momento que no lo ibas a hacer( je solo por un momento) ,but you did it! Espero y te siga gustando, trato de hacerlo cada vez mejor debido a mi afición de lectora, y escritora, y es bueno saber que voy mejorando , nos estamos leyendo cuídate byep!

**Madam: Holas! **Espero te siga gustando, aquí toy con un nuevo cap… y siento muchísimo haberme demorado… cuídate byep

**ManeHermy:** Holas! Jis… espero este cap también te guste mucho y siento la demora okis!... bueno me despido, hasta la prox. cuídate byep!

**Holas a todos, sus reviews han sido muy alentadores, muchas gracias espero les halla gustado este cap. cuídense mucho byep.**

**Y gracias también a los que leen y no dejan reviews … aquí esta su historia… fiel a la causa…!**

** HOLAS SI QUIEREN PUEDEN PASAR A LEER UNA NUEVA HISTORIA:**

"**Un viejo sentimiento" by HermioneMoon**

**Take care dear friends.**

**Att. HermioneMoon **


	11. Chapter 11

**Holas!! I'm back, perdón por la tardanza con la actualización de "Una Luna mas sin ti", pido a todos los lectores una encarecida disculpa de verdad ; desde que entre a la u mi tiempo se ha visto totalmente reducido para darme si quiera a pensar en mis stories pero ya estoy de vuelta… y les aseguro que no me volveré a tardar demasiado con un cap.!**

**I promisse!!**

**Entonces aquí los dejo finalmente como el 11 avo capitulo: **

**CHATER 11:**

Potter esta...- dijo Draco pero sin alzar la mirada mientras que Ginny se regreso a verlo – se fue al hotel donde esta hospedado, puedes pedirle la dirección a Christine, ahora si no es mucha molestia, necesito concentrarme en mi trabajo… - dijo este sin alzar la mirada en ningún momento y haciendo seña con una mano a esta para que saliese de allí…

A Ginny esto le extrañó mucho,pues era la segunda vez que Draco le ayudaba con algo, y de buena gana… entonces se quedo quieta por unos segundos y luego dijo:

- Gracias!... nos vemos… - y tras esto se regreso tras sus pasos, salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta con suavidad..

A Draco esto lo intrigo un poco, y regreso a ver por donde esta antes había estado la pelirroja tras cerrar la puerta e irse , broto una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro para luego de inmediatamente volver a centrarse en que estaba haciendo…

En una sala de espera solitaria, de las tantas de el ministerio de la sección de aurores, estaba Luna sentada, que se incorporo apenas vio a una pelirroja salir y cerrar una puerta contigua a la sala con suavidad.

Ginny tras cerrar la puerta salió con paso decidido hacia Luna;

- Y que te dijo?...- dijo Luna

- Tenemos que ir a el hotel se fue a comer…. Aquí en mi bolsa tengo la dirección – dijo la pelirroja y comenzó a hurgar en su bolso donde había metido el papel que el día de ayer Harry le dio, cuando lo encontró junto con Luna se aparecieron en aquel lugar…. Que era el hotel donde Harry se encontraba hospedado.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

- Oye y este hotel en el que estas hospedado… se ve muy bien- dijo Ron mirando por todo el lugar desde el asiento en que se encontraba, pues el hotel demostraba ser un lugar lujoso y ralamente cómodo solo a simple vista, aparte de que solo se encontraban en el restaurante , ya se imaginaba Ron como seria todo lo demás.

- La verdad es que si… pero es demasiado ostentoso!...- dijo Harry con molestia… y luego sintió algo de conformismo y continuo - me gustaría mi propio lugar, sería más acogedor…

- Yo lo veo muy bien…. – dijo Ron

- si pero para lo que necesito es demasiado… - dijo Harry y continuo- en fin pronto empezare a buscar un apartamento… no me agrada esto de vivir en un hotel… -

- como quieras… aunque no esta mal que busques un lugar para ti….. – dijo Ron sincero

Después de un momento de silencio el pelirrojo suspiro muy hondo y continuo - ahora solo espero que no se demoren con la comida… no he comido nada en todo el día -

Harry al escuchar esto de su amigo, le hizo mucha gracia (como no si el Ron come como nadie)

-------

- Oye Harry habéis invitado a alguien más?...- dijo Ron de repente… mientras se encontraban en su espera por los alimentos… su mirada se encontraba fija y muy perturbada viendo hacia el frente fijada en alguien en especial.

- Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo Harry con extrañeza al ver la cara de Ron

- por que no sé si me estoy volviendo loco pero acabo de ver a Ginny pasar!!- dijo Ron algo alarmado

- Enserio?...- dijo el moreno que se encontraba de frente a Ron osea a espaldas de donde podría estar Ginny … entonces el moreno se inquieto un poco pero después callo en cuenta - casi lo olvido

- Que? – dijo Ron

- es que ayer la cite aquí para que habláramos…. Pero ayer le quería contar todo… hoy ya no se si sea lo mas adecuado – dijo Harry

- Bueno piensa algo rápido por que vienen exactamente para acá… - dijo el pelirrojo con preocupación

- Vienen?...- dijo Harry alarmado con mucha preocupación, pensó "es el colmo…. a traído a Hermione con ella"… - pero si le dije que no trajera a Hermione

- No te preocupes que no es Hermione !...- dijo el pelirrojo

----

En la entrada del lujoso restaurante se encontraba una rubia y una pelirroja:

- Ya se donde están!...- dijo Luna antes de que Ginny le siguiese preguntando al mesero que consultaba

- Donde?...- dijo Ginny y miraba para todos lados en busca de Harry o alguien que se le pareciera impacientemente.

- Mira allá en frente!...- dijo la rubia

Ginny miro enseguida y contemplo la cabellera negra del moreno, pues este estaba de espaldas pero lo que lo sorprendió mas fue verlo con cierto pelirrojo, Ron, entonces se encaminaron enseguida hacia donde se encontraba el moreno y el pelirrojo sentados….

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Weasly:

- Abuelita Molly no entiendo!...- dijo Alex con desanimo – Como se juega esto?... – pues el pequeño se encontraba sentado en el piso con las piernas cruzadas frente a un juego de ajedrez mágico y no tenia ni la menor idea de cómo funcionaba aquel juego.

Recordaba haber visto a su abuelo con un amigo en casa jugando con uno parecido, y recordaba muy bien que se movían las piezas pero a este por mas que el trataba no podía hacerlo.

- Que sucede Alex?...- dijo la señora Weasly acercándose al pequeño que se encontraba en el piso – Que haces en piso y donde lo has encontrado?...-

- Estaba atrás de la escalera abuelita, pero no se como se usa…- dijo el pequeño moreno

La señora Weasly rió y vio con nostalgia aquel juego de ajedrez, pues había sido de uno de sus hijos, dijo en tono amigable…- vamos cariño … ven tráelo recógelo y ponlo en la mesa –

Alex apenas la señora Molly le dijo aquello este lo movió a la mesa las piezas estaban todas ubicadas en su respectivo y a pesar de que Alex movió la mesita de ajedrez no se cayeron las piezas ni si quiera se movieron. Cuando ya estuvieron sentados acomodados en frente al juego de ajedrez, la señora Weasly suspiro con mucha nostalgia y miro al pequeño…

- Es un ajedrez mágico!!...- dijo la señora Weasly

- Mágico? …. Enserio es un juego mágico… pero en casa hay uno y…- dijo el pequeño pero no termino por que fue interrumpido por la señora que muy sonriente dijo

- Lo se cariño… pero este es diferente, solo funciona con magia y para jugarlo vas a tener que decírselo a Ron… por que yo no se – dijo la señora Weasly amablemente y acaricio a Alex con ternura

- Tío Ron…- dijo Alex y se encogió de hombros con frustración

el ajedrez es de el …- dijo la señora Weasly y como si estuviese en otro lugar con sus pensamientos otra vez, volvió a suspirar – Arthur y yo se lo regalamos una Navidad….- paro por un momento y prosiguió…- recuerdo que Ron y Harry pasaban mucho tiempo jugando – dijo ella encantada

- Harry!!...- dijo Alex

La señora Weasly salió de sus letargos pensamientos y dio un salto en la silla, al darse cuenta que había nombrado a Harry en frente de Alex, érase como si hubiese cometido un pecado al hacerlo.

- abuelita Molly tu lo conociste!...- dijo Alex con una sonrisa

Molly quedo entre la espada y la pared no le quedaba de otra que decir la verdad; de repente se dio cuenta de algo muy extraño que se encendió en su cabeza ¿Cómo sabia Alex de Harry?... como?... Hermione le habrá dicho?

- Vamos abuelita Molly conociste al amigo de tío Ron?...- dijo Alex

-… si… - dijo Molly de repente…- si tu… cómo?...-

- Yo lo conocí en el trabajo de mi mami, me cae bien… uppss – dijo Alex y se tapo la boca con las dos manos – no debí decirlo, se lo prometí a tío Ron

- Por Ron… ummm ya veo!- dijo Molly con tranquilidad al escuchar al Alex y broto una sonrisa, muy tranquila se levanto de la silla y se fue a la cocina a continuar con sus labores, dejando a Alex extrañado pero el niño mas bien no dijo nada mas y continuo observando aquel juego de ajedrez mágico.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

- Aquí están los papeles que me pidió el señor Potter que le entregara señor Malfoy- dijo una joven en frente de el con unas carpetas. Draco sin mirarla solo apunto a un lugar en la mesa y dijo

- ponlos hay- dijo el rubio sin levantar su mirada a sin si quiera mirar a la mujer

- Bueno me retiro...- dijo la chica

- No espera!...- dijo Draco

- si que sucede señor Malfoy? – dijo la chica

- tu jefe aun no llega?...- dijo este

- No aun no señor…- dijo esta – creo que no tardara mucho tiene una cita en dos horas… si eso es todo…

- no espera!... quisiera hacerte unas preguntas?... siéntate por favor…- dijo este muy serio

La chica sin hacer la más mínima objeción, se sentó enfrente a el escritorio donde se encontraba Draco

- Lo que te voy a preguntar, mas vale que no salga de aquí!...- le dijo el rubio en tono amenazador hacia la secretaria que lo miro con cierto nerviosismo…

- Si señor!...- dijo esta algo nerviosa

Draco de repente saco su varita y comenzó a pronunciar unas palabras casi inaudibles para la chica y luego lanzo el hechizo sobre la chica que apenas lo vio… se sorprendió muchísimo pero no alcanzo a reaccionar

- Bueno ahora si estoy seguro de que no eres una espía, y no estás bajo ninguna maldición!...- dijo Draco bajito para si con alivio…

- Disculpe señor…. dijo algo?...- pregunto Christine algo aturdida, entonces Malfoy reacciono mas tranquilo.

- Oye has visto actuar extraño a alguien ?..- pregunto el rubio..- como si estuviese actuando diferente o últimamente se le viese con otras costumbres…. No se…. Como si tuviese la maldición _Imperio _?- pregunto Malfoy de forma inquisitiva

- Pues!...- dijo Christine con cara pensativa … - no señor… no recuerdo haber visto a alguien actuar raro – dijo Christine con mucha naturalidad

El rubio se tranquilizo se noto su cambio de expresión de inmediato, suspiro y con mucho cansancio retomo la anterior mueca de preocupación y pensó:

"lo peor de todo es que no tenemos la mas mínima pista de quien será el maldito espía" "por lo menos tu no eres" y vio a la chica que tenia al frente.. y sintió alivio….

-… aunque….- dijo Christine y se puso pensativa

Que paso? – dijo de repente Malfoy

Bueno nada en especial…. Solo que desde que tenemos nuevo jefe algunas personas creo que no están de acuerdo – dio Christine con malicia en su rostro

A Malfoy no le gustó algo acerca de eso y la miro detenidamente:

-y quiénes son los inconformes? – dijo el rubio

-Me parece que no debo hablar de eso señor… - dijo esta

-Si pero debes decírmelo es una investigación interno… así que habla!! …- dijo Malfoy exasperado

A la chica esta reacción le dio mucho miedo, entonces lo dijo de mala gana y con la misma malicia anterior:

-he visto que el señor Weasly no se encuentra muy a gusto, ni Ginny Weasly tampoco señor…- dijo Christine

-Ahh… los Weasly – dijo Malfoy y se tranquilizo y enseguida pensó:

"Eso no es nuevo" "Eso se solucionara pronto"

El rubio enseguida se regreso a ver a la mujer que tenia en frente y saco una risa con mucha milicia para esta… Christine al ver la sonrisa de Malfoy sintió un poco de miedo y se puso algo nerviosa.

-Tu menos que nadie puedes sacar conjeturas tan apresuradas… y menos de tus superiores – dijo el rubio

-Lo siento señor… se lo digo por que usted me pregunto – dijo Christine nerviosa

-en verdad solo espero que haya sido por mi pedido….- dijo este y rio – no querrás perder el trabajo…. – dijo el rubio

-No señor perdón!!..- dijo Christine

-Bueno ya puedes marcharte!...- dijo Draco enseguida

Y la chica salió de inmediato hacia su lugar de trabajo como secretaria del jefe de Aurores.

**End…**

**Ojala les halla gustado!! **

**Se que no sacia del todo sus ansias pero este capitulo era necesario!**

Doy las gracias a todos los que me apoyan con el fic

Gracias por sus reviews

**Al. MAX POTTER G., Ackanne, Denny Malfoy, London Karin, WORDENWOOD, Tonks Granger, Lynn.nadeko, jim, Liz Echizen, Lanyera, Mane Hermy, Nimet Lockhart.**

**DEJEN REVIEWS, "es un alentador síguele rápido con la historia" por fis y me encantan sus opiniones!...**

**Att. HermioneMoon**


	12. Chapter 12

**Aquí estoy fiel a la causa!... como ven no demore mucho esta vez, pero para las próximas actualizaciones tal vez no sea así …. de verdad me comprometo a no tardar tanto pero no os prometo…**

**Espero les guste…**

**CHAPTER 12:**

-Abuelita quiero ver a mi mami!...- dijo un pequeño desde una silla

-Tu mami eh?...- dijo la señora Weasly con una sonrisa – Yo creo que debemos esperarla!...- dijo Molly – estoy segura de que pronto vendrá por ti…

Y en ese mismo instante se oyó que en la estancia alguien había acabado de aparecerse, después se escucho claramente como esta persona se acercaba enseguida hacia la cocina con paso apresurado, y allí era donde estaban Alex y la señora Weasly esperando ver quien era…

Apenas Alex logro ver la silueta de aquella persona que venía con gafas se sorprendió por ese detalle, desde un principio, pero le dio mucha felicidad verla a pesar de eso:

-Mamá!!- grito este enseguida y salió a su encuentro…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Un mesero se acercaba con una bandeja de platos con comida de cierta mesa en especial, se acerco a esta y sirvió los platos que tenia de inmediato junto con las bebidas y demás… cuando el mesero ya termino de hacer su cometido, se disculpo con dos personas por la tardanza y se fue de inmediato.

-buen momento para traernos la comida – dijo ron en tono sarcástico y negó con la cabeza

-ya lo creo – dijo Harry

Y sin Harry haber terminado de pronunciar esa frase dos personas mas se acercaron a la mesa en donde estos estaban sentados:

-buen provecho – dijo Ginny a ambos en tono acusador

- Gracias!...- dijo Harry y Ron al unísono

- Esperamos no interrumpir - volvió a decir la pelirroja –tan amena reunión

Ron la observo por un momento; su hermana estaba totalmente furiosa los miraba con mucho enojo, parecía que pronto iba a explotar de las iras que tenia, por otro lado Luna solo los veía normalmente sin ningún problema, ni si quiera le molestaba el hecho de que Ron estuviese comiendo con Harry como en los viejos tiempos… y ni el hecho de que Ginny les estuviese reclamando era como si estuviera observando una escena que ve a diario.

-No Ginny … tu y tu amiga… - dijo Harry por un segundo y luego observo bien a la rubia que se encontraba con Ginny – Luna? Eres tu?

Luna dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro sin abrir los labios, luego muy amablemente gesticulo palabras pero muy bajito, - como estas Harry?- dijo la rubia apacible sin ningún tipo de resentimiento, Ginny noto aquel gesto amable de Luna hacia Harry y no le agrado para nada entonces ladeo por un momento su cara para ver a su amiga rubia con enojo, pues no le sentaba que ella fuese la única enojada.

-Bueno pues siéntense por favor… – dijo el moreno en tono amable pero dentro de el pasaban muchas cosas, estaba nervioso, pues en su cabeza se debatía entre "decirles o no decirles la verdad".

Ron pues no ayudaba mucho estaba igual de nervioso que Harry ,o hasta mas que el creyó Harry, por que cuando el regreso a ver a su pelirrojo amigo este estaba con la mirada baja y con los cachetes algo sonrojados.

-Muchas Gracias – dijo Ginny en un tono muy agresivo respondiéndole a Harry.

Ambas chicas tomaron asiento de inmediato

Cuando Ginny ya estuvo como en su asiento miro a Ron de una forma que en sus ojos no se podía describir mas que enojo:

-Ron y ya estas de acuerdo con Harry!!...- dijo Ginny con mucho sarcasmo, lo que hizo que Ron tragara saliva.

En ese preciso momento llego el camarero con los platos de comida para sus dueños y los sirvió muy atento, llego exactamente como si lo hubiesen invocado Ron y Harry para que les diese mas tiempo de pensar una escusa buena para Ginny y Luna, mas para la pelirroja que para la rubia; el camarero se tomó su tiempo sirvió los alimentos y pregunto si Ginny Y Luna querían algo pero estas dijeron que no se servirían nada.

-Bueno ahora si me pueden explicar a que se debe su amena reunión?...- dijo Ginny un tanto agresiva

-Pues …- dijo Ron nervioso, algo que sorprendió a Harry, pero el pelirrojo continuo -ya te había dicho… que hablaría con Harry –

-Ah si!...- dijo Ginny… un tanto ceremoniosa y maliciosa… para luego cambiar su semblante como si fuese a matar a Ron – y han hablado de eso toda la tarde como si nada, después de la sección de golpes de ayer…. Por dios Ron?... que crees que soy estúpida? –

- Cálmate Ginny – dijo Harry de inmediato- Por favor!!

- Ginny …- añadió Luna enseguida – la gente esta comenzando a mirarnos

- Me importa un cuerno!!... estoy esperando una explicación y no me la dan… solo me mienten QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA?...- dijo Ginny perdiendo total paciencia

- Si Ginny pero por lo menos déjalos hablar…- dijo Luna..- estoy segura que dirán todo..- Pero cálmate!!- termino la rubia viendo con mucha seguridad a Ginny

Ginny miro para los otros lados después de que Luna le dijo aquello y comenzó a tranquilizarse de a poco, mientras tanto Harry la miraba con algo de miedo y le agradecía a Luna por haberla callado, pero de todos modos tendría que sacar una explicación y rápido... Ron por su parte veía a Harry con exasperación de que dijera algo de inmediato y eso al moreno no la ayudaba en lo absoluto a pensar en algo…

-Y bien?..- dijo Ginny

Harry la miro por unos segundos temeroso, pero luego dio un suspiro de cansancio muy prolongado, cerro los ojos y con una mano se desordeno aun mas su cabellera, luego abrió los ojos y miro de vuelta a la pelirroja:

-Que quieres saber?- dijo Harry entre amable y resignado

- Que?...- dijo Luna en el instante en que escucho hablar a Harry, hacer esa pregunta tan tonta , pues estaba mas que claro que era lo que ellas querían saber –Me parece Harry que esa pregunta esta demás!!

- No soy adivino para saber que es lo que esta pasando por sus cabezas en estos momentos…. – dijo el moreno viendo a Luna y a Ginny de la misma forma - Así que si quieren saber algo será mejor que pregunten- dijo Harry muy firme

Ron al oír esto sospechaba algo por parte de Harry, pero no se atrevió a decir nada solo trago saliva nervioso y vio a su amigo pelinegro mirar con mucha suficiencia a las dos chicas.

Luna y Ginny se miraron entre ellas, Ginny vio a su amiga con una mirada como de "Y ahora este" Luna "tranquilicémonos y pregunta"…

-Y díganme que quieren saber?...- volvió a decir Harry de la misma forma anterior sin ninguna agresividad ni nada de petulancia de su parte, lo hizo de lo mas normal para que ellas no malinterpretasen nada.

Ginny se lanzo enseguida he hizo la primera exclamación después de la pregunta de Harry:

-Es el colmo!!...- dijo con indignación Ginny – tu tu….

Y no pudo terminar por que estaba a punto de explotar de todo el coraje que tenia guardados para el, sentía que un volcán crecía dentro de ella para con Harry, por parte de Hermione que había sido la más afectada en esto , todos los años que desapareció el moreno de la vida de esta…, y aparte el desprecio que le hizo a ella, a su familia, a Ron y a Luna como amigos que eran,…. en fin sentía que se llenaba de un odio de repente…. Pero alguien se le adelanto en expresarse:

-Donde estuviste todos estos tantos años?...- dijo Luna

Ron se sorprendió de que Luna fuese la primera en preguntar, y además de el tono en que lo hizo la rubia, parecía que iba a matar a Harry con la mirada:

Harry la miro a ella y a Ginny y en ese instante pronunció unas palabras totalmente inaudibles para todos, en los que Ginny y Luna cerraron los ojos en ese mismo instante…. Ron siguió después … posteriormente de eso, todo su alrededor comenzó a detenerse, era como si la mesa de Harry fuese la única mesa viva del lugar, pues Harry era el único que podía moverse y aparte sus amigos, no hablaban , se encontraban sentados en sus respectivas sillas con los ojos cerrados sin moverse apenas… solo se sentía su respiración… mientras que de la demás gente parecía que estuviesen soñando despiertos, pero la única diferencia de aquello era que tenían los ojos cerrados, era algo así como sonámbulos.

"Bien"…- Pensó Harry para si mismo – "Perdónenme amigos pero era la única forma de saber que no eran espías, o están siendo controlados por alguien, aunque cometí una imprudencia contigo Ron, debí de hacerlo hace mucho tiempo"…-

Todo lo demás se había detenido por completo… todo absolutamente:

"Lo mejor será hacer como si nunca estuvimos aquí y llevarlos a mi habitación de inmediato, para poder hablar"-

En ese mismo instante Harry muy concentrado hizo que el y sus amigos levitaran sobre todo el restaurante…. y esparció un onda en cadena extraña que cubrió todo el hotel, de la mesa donde antes estaban ellos sentados desapareció todo rastro de que ellos hubiesen estado hay y de un momento a otro Harry, Ron, Luna y Ginny aparecieron en una extensa sala de la habitación de hotel de Harry. Todos sentados en los diferentes muebles como si estuvieran consientes, pero el único realmente consiente era Harry pues él los había llevado hasta halla….

"Bien ahora, tengo que despertaros…. Solo espero que no se desesperen tanto" pensó el moreno con resignación

De un momento a otro todos comenzaron a abrir los ojos, y no sintieron ninguna diferencia en sus conciencias, nada de nada, pero lo que si los sorprendió fue en qué horas se trasladaron hacia en la habitación en donde estaban y comenzaron a observar a todos lados con desesperación…

-Tranquilícense!...-dijo Harry de inmediato – Yo los he traído a mi habitación!!... por privacidad a este asunto era lo mejor –dijo el moreno para todos

- Pero tu… cómo?...- dijo Ron extrañado – no recuerdo haberme movido de donde estábamos sentados

- Si como nos trajiste no recuerdo ninguna aparición.. ni nada – dijo Ginny

Por otro lado Luna estaba apacible no decía nada solo miraba a Harry seria….

-Vas a responder o no?...- dijo la rubia sin mas

Harry la miro por un segundo, sabía que Luna de alguna manera no estaba interesada en saber nada acerca de cómo los había hecho aparecer en su habitación, pues ella quería saber de inmediato una respuesta a su pregunta…. Y en si, eso era lo mejor para el, entre menos explicaciones diera acerca de lo que acababa de hacer para aparecer en su habitación, y examinarlos para ver si están bajo la maldición Imperio, era mejor…

-A un escondite y luego estuve en Canadá ..- dijo Harry

- Y por que te tenias que ir? – dijo Luna

-Por mi triste historia de siempre… no tenía otra opción, tenía que hacerlo…- dijo Harry

-y por qué no los dijiste en su momento y en vez de eso comenzaste a alejarte de nosotros?- continuo preguntando la rubia

- Por que en ese momento eso era lo mejor que podía hacer – dijo Harry..- No quería involucrarlos

- y quien eres tu para no querernos involucrar… si esa hubiese sido nuestra decisión – hablo por fin Ginny con un tono de reproche muy acentuado

- Eso es algo que ustedes saben de memoria… no quería que saliesen lastimados…- dijo Harry

- Mala idea – dijo Ron mirando al moreno – pudimos haberte ayudado

-Ron ya hable de esto no quisiera volver a decirte el por que…- dijo Harry

-pero eso nunca lo entenderé quien te obligo a irte… como sabias que te tenias que ir… por otro lado no tenias que tratarnos así como para irte… solo tenias que decírnoslo..- dijo Luna

-Ustedes saben que no hubiese sido así… y en verdad lo siento…- dijo Harry con culpabilidad…- Además hubo un espía y eso fue lo que Dumbledore me aconsejo que hiciera en su debido tiempo…

- Valla con que Dumbledore sabia todo esto… y no nos lo dijo nunca…- dijo Luna y se quedo pensativa… y continuo – a pesar de todo de ella y…. – dijo Luna y apenas se vio que iba a meter la pata se quedo callada pero Harry ya había escuchado

- A pesar de "ella y" quien?...- dijo Harry…- Hermione y quien mas? – dijo el moreno de inmediato

Entonces Ginny y Ron miraron a Luna acusatoriamente y luego Ginny dijo:

-De ella y nosotros pues… todos tus amigos!!...-

- Pero eso era lo que debía hacer para no arriesgarlos…- contesto el moreno – estaba bajo vigilancia continuamente en el colegio y debía romper aquel laso para no involucrarlos tan directamente..

Ginny y Luna se encontraban digiriendo toda la información que les estaba dando Harry:

- Y llegaste a saber quien era el tal espía?...- pregunto Ron enseguida

- No nunca llegue a saberlo!... y eso se esta haciendose un problema otra vez

- Y por qué otra vez?...- dijo Luna

- Pues porque al parecer hay uno en el ministerio y para ser específicos en el departamento de aurores – dijo Harry con frustración.

- oh!...- dijo Luna preocupada

- Si!

Ginny se asusto pero prefirió quedarse callada por unos segundos luego hablo y dijo por fin:

- Wow! Que tontería – …- y necesitaste alejarte de nosotros tanto tiempo, entiendo que antes de matarlo, pero luego?...

- pues tuve ciertos inconvenientes – dijo el moreno…- como que estuve en coma por largo tiempo y me estaban buscando para matarme y como estaba débil no les iba a ser muy difícil pero ahora les será muy fácil… la prensa no ha dejado de hablar de mi regreso a Inglaterra… y eso es otro problema

- Entonces dime una cosa Harry?...- dijo Ginny

- Cual?

-esa vez… terminaste con Hermione por eso!!??...- pregunto Ginny finalmente…

-Yo… - dijo Harry y cerró los ojos fuertemente por un segundo – si, tuve que hacerlo…

Ginny estaba como que no se lo podía creer con la respuesta de Harry y entonces soltó la sopa:

-Pero como se te ocurrió… digo… ella era tu novia!!... – dijo Ginny de repente muy exaltada y parándose del asiento – como te atreviste a dejarla? Justo cuando…

-Ginny yo no podía arriesgarme – dijo Harry interrumpiéndola – perderla!!... nunca… todo por Voldemort y su obsesión conmigo!!... ella ni ustedes tenían, ni se merecían pagarla por mi… - dijo Harry de la misma forma que Ginny pero por un momento el moreno se bajo, y creyó desfallecer, continuo muy bajito….- Yo la amaba y no lo hubiese soportado, es mas… yo la sigo amando – pero esto último lo dijo en susurro casi inaudible y aparte de su rostro salió una lagrima,

Todos se sorprendieron con toda esa información que se encontraban escuchando, era como si les volvieran a hacer una pequeña película de lo que realmente había pasado años atrás…. Y no solo por eso, sino por Hermione… ella fue la más afectada y por mas de que Harry haya querido el bien para todos, no lo fue con ella ni con su hijo, del cual el aun ignoraba por completo su existencia.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-Mami por fin llegaste!...- dijo Alex abrazando a Hermione – te extrañe!!

Hermione que no decía nada y seguía con las gafas puestas, lo único que hacia era abrazar muy fuerte a Alex, mientras que la señora Weasly veía muy enternecida la escena entre madre e hijo…

-Que bueno que has venido Hermione!- dijo la señora Weasly

-Oh …- dijo Hermione y separo de Alex y saludo de inmediato a la señora Weasly.

La señora Weasly entonces se fijo en los lentes oscuros que esta traía, le dio muy mala espina con ella por que eso no podía significar otra cosa de que tenía los ojos bien hinchados por haber estado llorando; la señora Weasly conocía a la castaña muy bien como a una de sus hijos, por ende el por que de ella usaba esos lentes, no le era nada extraño.

The end…

Thanks to:

**Getta Black:** Holas! Como vas!... siento mucho la demora, solo espero que te guete este cap!...

**Ackanne:** Holas fiel amiga! Por un momento llegue a creer que me ibas a abandonar… jejeje.. todo por que me demore en actualizar pero sorry mi primer semestre fue mas difícil de lo que pensaba…. Aun asi no significa que me olvide del fic… no no para nada… y aquí estoy de vuelta… demorare un poco entre cap… pero lo hare lo mejor posible!! Bueno hasta la próxima Byep!...

**And Black: **Holas!!... Wow valla review que me has dejado, me encanto, eso es lo que espero de mis lectores que me den un critica en la que yo pueda basarme para seguir mejorando como escritora novata que soy, y te lo agradezco muchísimo, no muchos lo han hecho!! Pero tu si y por favor síguelo haciendo será lo mejor que hagas por mi... en fin gracias por leer mi fic espero te siga gustando y sigas dándome más críticas constructivas, nos estamos leyendo!.. Byep

P.D: por cierto espero que te guste el cap. Ok!!

**Steph-Granger: **Holas aquí toy! Con nuevo cap, y gracias por recibirme de vuelta, siento haber demorado tanto con el cap anterior… sin mas pues espero que te guste mucho también este cap byep!!..

**Liz Echizen:** Hola como vas!!... Gracias por seguirla fiel a la causa no te preocupes que eso pronto se sabrá no tardare mucho en hacerles saber quien es el espía!... espero este cap te haya gustado montón!... hasta pronto! Byep

**Lanyera: **Holas! Aqui toy con nuevo cap ojala te guste okis byep! Take care

**Jim: **Holas, muchas gracias, mira espero te guste también este cap cuídate… okis byep!!

**Junipersun: **Holas como estas! Espero a ti también la Navidad y el año nuevo te hallan tratado súper bien, Sorry por demorarme pero muchas gracias por no haberme abandonado , de verdad aprecio…. Y no te preocupes que actualizare lo mas pronto que pueda… verdad que son lindos (jejeje ese moreno de ojos verdes uuuu… y ese rubio wow!!) jijiji… sinmas pues nos vemos pronto okis byep girl take care!!...

**Denny Malfoy: **Holas!! Jiji.. fiel a la causa como siempre te agradezco por tu fiel seguimiento del fic, espero no defraudarte por la demora I'm trying to do my best!! So I don't wanna spoil it ok!! Thanks a lot!! Byep see ya soon

**Selenne: **heyp!! I'm glad you like it… de verdad que es muy alagador, ojalap te guste este cap tambien okis hasta la proxima okis byep!

**Mak: Holas! **Gracias espero te siga gustando… aquí con nuevo cap… hasta la próxima okis byep!!

**Juan Pablo: **Hey guy!! Muchas gracias fiel seguidor espero también te guste este cap… y te prometo no volver a demorar tanto okis!! Cuídate byep

**Akny Radcliffe: **Hey aquí toy con nuevo cap disfruta okis ….hasta la próxima byep!

**Al. Max Potter Granger: **jejeje lo sé, lo se … estuvo muy corto el cap anterior pero espero este te guste un mucho bastante okis!!... no volveré a demorar tanto… see ya ..byep

**Carolagd: **Hola como vas! Espero te siga gustando el fic … y disfrutes el nuevo cap.. okis see ya byep!

**Lynn. nadeko: **Homie!! Gracias por tu review … ojala este cap te guste mas que el anterior … no pensé que siguieses pendiente de mis actualizaciones… jejeje no demorare tanto pa la prox. Ok see ya! Kiss

**Madam Granger: **Holas como vas!! Aquí toy de nuevo… con nuevo cap espero te siga gustando y sin mas pues no estamos leyendo byep!!

Hasta la próxima, y mi suplica es que sean algo pacientes conmigo, gracias.

Y Gracias a todos los que leen **UNA LUNA MAS SIN TI.**

**ATT. HermioneMoon**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13:**

-Mami por fin llegaste!...- dijo Alex abrazando a Hermione – te extrañe!!

Hermione que no decía nada y seguía con las gafas puestas, lo único que hacia era abrazar muy fuerte a Alex, mientras que la señora Weasly veía muy enternecida la escena entre madre e hijo…

-Que bueno que has venido Hermione!- dijo la señora Weasly

-Oh …- dijo Hermione y se separo de Alex y saludo de inmediato a la señora Weasly.

La señora Weasly entonces se fijo en los lentes oscuros que esta traía, le dio muy mala espina ese porvenir, por que eso no podía significar otra cosa de que tenía los ojos bien hinchados por haber estado llorando; la señora Weasly conocía a la castaña muy bien como a una de sus hijos, por ende ella sabía que cada vez que quería ocultar que había llorado la castaña usaba lentes oscuros, no le era nada extraño.

-Mami ya nos vamos?...- pregunto Alex algo triste

-Pues si amor…- dijo Hermione por fin sus primeras palabras para el pequeño, luego se regreso y miro a Molly – Lo siento Molly por no venir antes es que tuve ciertos inconvenientes..

-No te preocupes Hermione ya sabes que para mi es un gusto quedarme con este pequeñín – dijo la señora Weasly – Bueno Alex ahora ve a lavarte las manos y ve por tus cosas –

- eso mismo – dijo Hermione enseguida, lo que hicieron que el pequeño saliera de inmediato de la cocina y corriera hasta la segunda planta de la Madriguera ha hacer lo que le habían pedido que hiciera.

Hermione lo vio irse de prisa hasta que su pequeña silueta desapareció pero de repente fue interrumpida…

-Hermione que sucede?..- dijo Molly

- Por qué no te entiendo?..- dijo la castaña

- Permíteme…- dijo Molly, se acerco a Hermione y sin pensárselo dos veces le retiro las gafas

Hermione la veía muda mientras ella le quitaba las gafas, no podía creer lo tan bien que la conocía Molly Weasly a ella… Mientras Molly hacia su cometido iba viendo la gran hinchazón que tenían sus ojos en consecuencia de tanto haber llorado la noche anterior lo cual Molly noto inmediatamente y se entristeció mucho por ella…

– Has estado llorando…? - dijo la señora Weasly acusadoramente para mirarla , con tristeza -que pasa pequeña?- dijo esto último con mucha suavidad…

Hermione no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar pero cuando Molly le dijo "que pasa pequeña" sintió que esa armadura que tenia como forro para evitar que se dieran cuenta de lo que le sucedía, se hubiese destruido al instante al oír aquellas palabras entonces….

-Yo…- alcanzo a decir Hermione antes de Romper a llorar como si no hubiese un mañana en el que seguir

Molly al ver esto la abrazo de inmediato para consolarla,

-Lo siento mucho yo no quería…- dijo Molly pero no pudo terminar

- No tiene la culpa… es solo que yo, me siento muy confundida… – dijo la castaña entre sollozos

- Pero que sucedió Hermione?- dijo la señora Weasly mientras le acariciaba el cabello con ternura – Estas así por el… -

Hermione apenas escucho aquello… comenzó a llorar mucho más fuerte, pues la señora Weasly no se había equivocado en ningún momento…. Cuando Molly dijo "Estas así por el…" pues ese "el" significaba claramente "Harry", y había dado justo en el clavo ya que sintió como la castaña rompía en un llanto mas fuerte..

-Tranquila Hermione!...- dijo la señora Weasly en tono consolador…- desahógate hija… todo lo que quieras –

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Todos estaban mas que sorprendidos con toda esa información que se encontraban escuchando de parte de Harry, era como si les volvieran a hacer una pequeña película de lo que realmente había pasado años atrás…. Y no solo por eso, sino por Hermione… ella fue la más afectada y por mas de que Harry haya querido el bien para todos, no lo fue con ella ni con su hijo, del cual el aun ignoraba por completo su existencia.

Ahora todos estaban callados, ya llevaban casi unos cinco minutos así y nadie absolutamente se atrevía a romper aquel silencio, hasta que Luna se acerco se arrodillo ante Harry y sin pensárselo dos veces ella lo abraso, Harry le correspondió el abrazo, y sin hacer sonido alguno comenzó a votar lágrimas…

Ginny y Ron observaban aquello con mucha dolor hacia Harry, por que ahora sabían realmente por todo lo que había tenido que pasar el moreno para poder matar a Voldemort de una buena vez, que no solo basto con toda su niñez, sino que también abarcaba su juventud y después su adultez hasta llegar al día de hoy…

Luna al separarse lo miro y le dijo:

-Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea…- dijo esta

-Gracias Luna – dijo Harry

-Ya sabes que conmigo también, -dijo Ron

-Yo lo siento mucho Harry de verdad que no fue mi intención portarme así, - dijo la pelirroja muy sentida– pero tienes que entender , es decir yo no sabia nada y me dolia mucho lo que paso con Hermione…. Lo siento tanto – dijo la pelirroja

-No te preocupes Ginny, yo sé por qué lo hacías – dijo el moreno y comenzó a tranquilizarse un poco

-Y que piensas hacer ahora?..- dijo Luna mirando a un moreno muy preocupada – Lo digo por Hermione…

- Aun no lo se …- dijo el moreno, aun con un semblante triste – Así como con ustedes creo que es un riesgo que tengo que tomar…

- Harry… yo se que tal vez sea algo riesgoso… así como lo hiciste con nosotros – dijo Luna enseguida – pero lo mejor que puedes hacer en estos momentos, es decirle a Hermione todo esto lo mas pronto posible, no te parece?... así la pondrías en alerta también –

-Yo creo que Luna tiene razón – dijo Ron

- yo también creo eso Harry, debes hablar con ella lo antes posible – dijo Ginny pues ella se basaba en Alex que repentinamente se le había venido a la mente

-Si lo se, -dijo el moreno…- pero debido a la alarmante situación, creo que será mejor que le omita ciertos puntos, por así decirlo…- -No quiero que se entere de toda la verdad aun..

- lo mejor será que hables y le expliques todo lo que paso hermano… ella se merece una explicación a decir verdad mas de la que nosotros necesitábamos…- dijo el pelirrojo

- Tienen razón, pero algo me dice que debí de ser más discreto con mi regreso, -dijo Harry – y ahora ella está en peligro otra vez así como ustedes…, ahora todo ya esta hecho – dijo Harry suspirando con tristeza – Entonces le contare lo mas importante por ahora, espero ustedes tampoco digan nada por favor

- Pero Harry debes decirle todo, ella tiene derecho a saber –dijo Ginny reclamante

-Lo se Ginny… pero que quieres aun no se del todo como estemos rodeados, imagínate que el espía esté muy cerca de Hermione, … ah te imaginas la catástrofe… así que lo máximo que les pido es discreción…- dijo Harry

-Pero por que a ella no, … y a nosotros si?...- dijo Ginny eso no es relativamente justo

-Si pero es que ella es la que más peligro corre… - dijo Harry exaltado para luego decir en voz baja – por que ellos saben que ………. ella es la persona mas importante para mi…

-Aun la sigues queriendo? – dijo Luna interrumpiendo a Harry a lo que Harry la miro por un principio algo sorprendido para luego asentir con tristeza, lo que hizo que Luna, Ginny y Ron lo miraran apenados, pero sobre todo esta segunda ya que ella fue la que lo precipito a decir todo…

-Por eso lo mejor será que almenos por un tiempo…- dijo Harry..- al menos por el tiempo necesario

-Ya verás que todo va a salir bien – dijo Luna con una sonrisa alentadora, aunque triste, mirando al moreno, sabiendo a que se refería. Harry al ver esto departe de Luna, el positivismo que le emitía su amiga lo hacia sentir un poquitin mejor pero no de el todo ya que no estaba seguro como reaccionaria la castaña con todo aquello…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

La señora Weasly aun se encontraba consolando a Hermione pero ahora la castaña se encontraba recostada en un cama sollozando, mientras la señora Weasly estaba sentada enfrente de ella acariciando su cabello… De un momento a otro se escucharon los gritos de llamado de alguien en la cocina y la señora Weasly supo de inmediato quien era entonces se levanto enseguida…

-Hija ya vuelvo… parece que Alex al no encontrarnos se ha asustado – dijo la señora Weasly dulcemente hacia Hermione, mientras se levantaba – tu descansa tranquila.. yo le diré que siga jugando

- Molly!!...- llamó Hermione

- Que sucede?...- pregunto la señora Weasly

-Muchas gracias por todo-

-No tienes de que preocuparte –dijo la señora Weasly – Ahora tranquila, la poción para dormir que te di hace un rato muy pronto hará efecto, cualquier cosa estaré abajo con el pequeño Alex … descansa – dijo Molly a lo que Hermione asintió, mientras la señora Weasly salió de inmediato de la habitación

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

– tantos papeles me tenían mas que arto, ahora solo queda la guardia, que de por si ha de estar muy movido eso- dijo Draco para si, enfocando lo último que dijo en que tendría que ir a hacer la guardia en la noche para lo del caso mortífago.

El ascensor se abrió y dejo pasar a un guapo rubio que caminaba muy decidido hacia una puerta en especial, sin tocar apenas intento abrirla y abrió así sin mas.

-Potter!!... ya llegaste te tengo nuevas notic…- decía el Rubio pero apenas llego se callo a ver que Harry no estaba solo sino que también estaban Luna, Ginny y Ron

-Draco pasa…- dijo Harry tranquilamente al rubio, algo que sorprendió a todos los presentes

-Y el que hace aquí?..- pregunto Ginny enseguida, mirando con sorpresa a Malfoy

-eso mismo que haces aquí Malfoy?...- dijo Ron secundando a su hermana, pero este miraba con odio en su rostro

-Eso a ustedes que les importa Weaslys – dijo Draco cortante para luego mirar con malicia hacia ellos – hasta que por fin decidieron limpiarse los oídos y escuchar a la razón?.. entendieron por fin estos? –

-Si Ya les he dicho todo… menos que tu también estas involucrado-dijo Harry muy tranquilo

-Y este involucrado en que?..- dijo Ron de inmediato

Mientras Luna solo observaba la escena, la verdad era que tampoco le hacía mucha gracia que hubiese aparecido Draco en ese momento, era algo extraño que el rubio se apareciera así nomas en la habitación de Harry como si nada… quería intervenir pero prefería escuchar que pasaba primero…

-Verán cuando me toco irme, me fui junto con Draco, pues la circunstancias nos obligaban a irnos a los dos juntos ya que Draco tenia cierta información, y pues lo buscaban para matarlo – dijo Harry…

-como que eso es lo que me corresponde contar a mi … no Potter!!...- dijo Draco mirándolo con cierto desden en sus palabras…

- Si, pero… bueno solo he dicho lo relevante Malfoy – dijo Harry sin inmutarse –solo quería hacerles notar de que tu estabas enterado de todo…y que estas de nuestro lado

-Y de que les sirve saber a estos cabezas huecas!!... en fin ese es tu problema yo por lo pronto me retiro…- dijo Draco y sin mas pues se giro hacia la puerta, antes que los Weaslys reaccionasen por haberles dicho eso..

-Draco y cuales eran las noticias?...- pregunto el moreno

Entonces el rubio se regreso tras sus pasos y se dirigió hacia ellos otra vez, he hizo una mueca algo extraña como si se tratase de algo que le molestase…

-… Pues que nuestras dos cuadras a la redonda no hay nadie"… aunque aún no se acerca de estos…-dijo refiriéndose a Ron, Ginny y Luna, - les aplicaste el hechizo?- pregunto Draco de pronto iluminando su rostro con preocupación

A lo que Draco se refería al hechizo detector que los dos sabían, el que el rubio le había aplicado a su nueva asistente y a la asistente de Harry, para poder detectar si las personas eran controladas por la maldición Imperio, si eran algún espía disfrazado, o si les habían aplicado algún hechizo de control mental.

-No te preocupes que eso fue lo primero que hice – dijo Harry aunque vio a Ron por un segundo

Ya que a Ron en tremenda sesión de golpes del día anterior no le había aplicado ningún hechizo, pero le había contado todo, de todas formas hoy se lo aplico y vio que no había metido la pata. Pero ya sabía que tenía que tener cuidado para la próxima vez.

-De que hechizo hablan?...- dijo Ginny

-Bueno ahora si que me voy!...- dijo Draco y antes salir dijo en voz alta para Harry – Potter lo mejor será que se los enseñes, con lo ignorantes que son…- y broto una leve sonrisa y salió de inmediato de la habitación de hotel de Harry

-Pero que le pasa este imbécil?..- dijo Ron de inmediato levantándose

-Cálmate Ron…- dijo Harry parándose para que el pelirrojo no saliera tras Draco en ese mismo instante

A diferencia de Ron, Ginny y Luna no estaban así, pues ellas si habían captado la información importante de aquella frase que les dijo Draco,

-Draco tiene razón –dijo Harry sorprendiendo mucho a Ron, pues eso no le sentó nada bien, entonces el pelirrojo se sentó de golpe…

-Mira Ron, lo que Draco quiso decir cuando "que en nuestras dos cuadras a la redonda no hay nadie", quiso decir que puedo confiar en mi asistente y me imagino que por su parte el también…- dijo Harry – lo mismo que tienen que hacer mañana a primera hora será ver lo mismo por ustedes –

-Yo confio en mi asistente – dijo Ginny – es de fiar

Ron por su lado trago saliva muy sonoramente y empezó imaginarse a su ex asistente, la que había sido su novia hace dos días atrás… y aquel vociferador!!

- y de eso se trata entonces el supuesto hechizo? Del que hablabas con Malfoy...- pregunto Ginny de repente

-Pues si, pero no es si confías o no en ella, es si puedes hacerlo…. El hechizo detector se encarga de eso

- pero?... como? –dijo Luna – en que momento sucedió? No recuerdo que nos hallas hecho algún hechizo ¿detector? … pero si cosa tal no existe o al menos ya no….- dijo la rubia, después se quedo muda por algunos segundos con los ojos muy abiertos algo pensativa…

–a menos que!! … valla!!… ya entiendo -

Harry la escucho por un momento, pues al parecer ella entendía que había dicho Harry, pero le dio algo de risa al ver que ella se hacia las preguntas en voz alta y ella mismo sabia la respuesta..

- Haber de que están hablando?... explíquenme eso del tal hechizo detector, que es eso? Y en que momento nos lo hiciste… – dijo Ginny

- Se los hice en el restaurante antes de traerlos a mi habitación tele trasportados ..- dijo Harry sin mas y antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo mas…

- Un hechizo detector sirve para ver si la gente es de confiar, con respecto a si la tienen bajo algún control mental como la maldición Imperio, o si es algún espia disfrazado por multijugos o algo relacionado –dijo Luna mirando a Ginny – solo existió un hechizo detector en la historia, es un hechizo super antiguo, y como es antiguo me supongo complejo también debe de ser …. Solo se sabia que solo un mago había podido hacer aquel hechizo, el único que fue su creador…. Y como este murió hace mucho tiempo creyeron que también se llevo el secreto de cómo hacerlo a la tumba –

- y quien es ese mago? –pregunto Ron

-Merlin

Ginny al escuchar eso se quedo muy sorprendida al igual que Ron.

-Se creyo en algún momento que Goddric Griffindor también sabia como hacerlo pero nadie logro comprobarlo- dijo Luna

-Pues asi como fue como llego a mi, Ya que Goddric si sabia como hacerlo, el encontró el hechizo en un viejo libro perteneciente al viejo Merlin – dijo Harry – Goddric se encargo de que el libro no llegase a manos mal intencionadas y decidió destruirlo pero memorizo cada hechizo, después de eso logro hacer que sus memorias trascendieran a herederos natos de el y que este hiciera que pasase asi mismo, generación por generación…- dijo Harry

-Valla!...- dijo Ron

- Pues si – dijo el moreno – como ya les dije fue pasando generación por generación hasta que llego a manos de Dumbledore, quien me los transfirió a mi y también a Draco…- dijo Harry

-Si que tenia secretos Dumbledore – dijo Ron

-si pero hay una cosa que no entiendo….

-Que cosa?. –dijo el moreno

-Como? se los transfirió a Draco…. Digo el fue un slithering como pudo?...- dijo Ginny

-Pues que…. – dijo Harry y se quedo callado – eso no lo puedo decir , pregúntaselo a Malfoy es el único que puede responderte eso…

-Pero Harry …

-Lo siento Ginny eso no me corresponde…- dijo el moreno

Entonces Ginny se resigno.

Luna solo lo vio apenas y lo entendió enseguida, era como si la rubia sospechase cosas que nadie mas entendía, por que se mostraba muy comprensiva y satisfecha con toda la información. (ya saben Luna es una sabelotodo un tanto extraña)

-y como nos piensas enseñar solo ese hechizo?...- dijo Ron – si es un grupo de hechizos, ademas Luna no fue una Griffin…. – pero Ron no termino su frase y miro a Harry

- Si lo se, eso no es problema… por que yo puedo traspasarles solo ese hechizo, y en el caso de Luna pues tampoco hay problema por que solo será un hechizo! Además de que …..- dijo Harry y miro a Luna

Luna entendio esa Mirada por parte de Harry y entonces enseguida dijo:

-Pero Harry yo soy aurora pero no me encuentro activa y yo…. – dijo esta

-eso no será problema…. –dijo Harry – desde ahora ya lo estas!!... asi que desde mañana puedes integrarte –

-Pero Harry yo no se, soy Aurora pero no es que… si lo hice en cierto tiempo fue por que… me senti obligada a hacerlo..- dijo Luna bajando un poco la mirada triste

-No te preocupes… Yo te estoy proponiendo esto por que necesito rodearme de gente confianza… además no te estoy pidiendo que vallas al departamento de aurores a trabajar alla directamente – dijo Harry

- Entonces?...- dijo la rubia

- Iras al departamento de criaturas mágicas –dijo Harry – como auror incubierto, ademas de que tengo ciertas misiones al respecto, por lo que me imagino ya estas enterada– dijo Harry

Luna estaba muy feliz por lo que le acababa de decir Harry en ese instante, y claro que sabia a las misiones especiales a las que se refería el moreno.

-entonces que dices?..- dijo el moreno

- Acepto – dijo la rubia

-Bien entonces -

-No se ustedes pero yo muero de hambre!- dijo Ron – No he comido nada en todo el bendito dia – y termino eso con un grotesco sonido proveniente de su estomago.

Ginny, Luna y Harry se miraron por un momento, y- luego rompieron en risas ….

-Si serás Ron –dijo Ginny a su hermano

-Vallan a comer ustedes por lo pronto yo tengo que llegar al ministerio ahora mismo- dijo el moreno – tengo mucho que hacer.

Después de que el moreno dijo aquello, comenzaron a despedirse todos y uno a uno fue desapareciendo hasta que solo quedo Harry en la estancia… pero en ese momento el moreno se apareció en el ministerio.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

-Mama!-dijo Ron llegando a la cocina

-Si que sucede Ron?-respondió Molly

-Podrías darme algo de comer? Por favor me muero de hambre y no he comido nada en todo el dia –dijo el pelirrojo

-y ustedes también van a comer señoritas –dijo mirando a Ginny y a Luna

- Pues si…

Entonces la señora Weasly corrió en ese momento a la cocina y en 5 minutos todos los alimentos estuvieron servidos y Ron ya los estaba devorando.

Despues de 20 minutos todos ya habían terminado de comer y por fin Ron ya estaba satisfecho de tanto comer.

-Mama y Alex?- pregunto Ginny al no ver al pequeño

-Pues esta con su madre!..-respondió Molly

-Como? Hermione vino por el?...-pregunto Ginny con los ojos muy abiertos

-Pues si… -respondió Molly otra vez –Por que sucedió algo?

-No no nada Mama…-

-Ah bueno porque aun no se han ido….. Hermione aun está arriba durmiendo y Alex esta con ella – dijo Molly y broto una sonrisa enternecida – está velando el sueño de su madre

A Luna al escuchar eso también la enterneció un poco, a Ron parecía que también aunque en su rostro solo mostraba algo de incredulidad y Ginny pues se sentía muy culpable que tenia la mirada baja.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ends…

Thanks to:

**Ackanne, Lynn.nadeko, Nimet Lockhart, Liz Echizen, Getta Black, Juan Pablo, Mire, Al. Max Potter Granger, Junipersun y a Lanyera.**

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, y espero les haya gustado el capitulo, see ya!!

**Att. HermioneMoon**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14:**

Después de 20 minutos todos ya habían terminado de comer y por fin Ron ya estaba satisfecho.

-Mama y Alex?- pregunto Ginny al no ver al pequeño

-Pues esta con su madre!..-respondió Molly

-Como? Hermione vino por él?...-pregunto Ginny con los ojos muy abiertos

-Pues si… -respondió Molly otra vez –Por qué sucedió algo?

-No no nada Mama…-

-Ah bueno porque aun no se han ido….. Hermione aun está arriba durmiendo y Alex esta con ella – dijo Molly y broto una sonrisa enternecida – está velando el sueño de su madre

A Luna al escuchar eso también la enterneció un poco, a Ron parecía que también aunque en su rostro solo mostraba algo de incredulidad y Ginny pues se sentía muy culpable que tenia la mirada baja.

-Bueno yo creo que deben dejarlos dormir esta noche aquí!!... – dijo Molly – no los vallan a despertar – dijo la señora a sus hijos y a Luna

Estos asintieron, y vieron como la señora se fue enseguida a la cocina

Entonces fue Ron el que hablo…

-Y Ahora que haremos?...-

-Pues esperar- dijo Ginny -

-Pobre Hermione!!...- dijo Luna – es la única afectada en todo esto

-Pues si…- dijo Ginny otra vez sintiéndose culpable

------------------------------------------------------------------

Y así llego la noche;

-y a qué horas será que le apetecerá llegar a esa Weasly?- dijo Draco de muy mal humor

El rubio estaba parado en la entrada del ministerio, apoyándose en una pared. No había nadie más a excepción de Draco, que miraba de vez en cuando para ver si es que alguien se asomaba los lados, pero el ministerio estaba totalmente desierto, y no había pistas de que alguien estuviese próximo.

Hoy día le tocaba hacer la guardia, con respecto a lo del caso mortífago y se estaba desesperando por que _"la Weasly" _no llegaba.

-Aquí estoy!!...- dijo de repente una voz – Lamento llegar tarde – dijo Ginny asustando al rubio, que llego por detrás de este toda vestida de negro al igual que el rubio y su pelo lo traía sujeto en una cola.

- Maldición Weasly me asustaste – dijo Draco saltando… del asombro... (el negro era pues por indicaciones de el departamento de aurores )

Ginny rio divertida ante esto, - Que ahora me tienes miedo – y siguió riendo

-Pues no …. Solo que antes no sentí tu presencia mágica – dijo Draco – Aunque ya veo la hiciste desaparecer… valla me sorprendes – dijo el rubio brotando una sonrisa de burla – almenos y sabes lo básico..

- Claro Malfoy, no es la primera vez que estoy de guardia!!- dijo Ginny en forma de replica

- Bueno ya tanta habladera y ya vámonos

-Y a donde vamos a ir, porque Harry que yo recuerde no nos dijo a donde… - dijo la pelirroja

-Pues a mi si … ahora desaparece tu presencia mágica otra vez y sujétame el hombro… - dijo Draco que se puso de espaldas

Ginny lo vio por un momento dudando, de que si lo que había dicho el rubio era verdad..

-Apura Weasly no tengo todo el día– dijo este con una expresión cansina, pero aun de espaldas a la pelirroja, - no tengo lepra..

Sin mas la pelirroja lo vio por un momento, hizo lo que este le dijo y toco su hombro… en ese momento al tocar el hombro de Malfoy se sintió un poco nerviosa, puesto que Draco de la nada se puso helado, y después de un segundo se dio cuenta que ya no estaban en el ministerio sino en algún remoto lugar que parecía un bosque… Ginny miraba para todos lados como tratando de ubicarse pero no reconocía nada, ella aun tenía su mano encima del hombro de Malfoy

-Dónde estamos??- pregunto Ginny, en se momento Draco se puso de frente y puso una sonrisa maliciosa mirando su hombro izquierdo.

Ginny también lo observo, y se dio cuenta que su mano aun estaba apoyada en el hombro del rubio, la quito enseguida con cierto sonrojo, que fue notado,… e iba a hablar de nuevo pero Draco le hizo darse la vuelta bruscamente, la cogió por la cintura, la aferro hacia si , luego la soltó le cerró la boca con una mano, con la otra cogió se saco una capa negra que cargaba y se la puso encima de ambos cubriéndolos en su totalidad.

Ginny se puso furiosa por lo que Malfoy acababa de hacer , pero luego entendió cual era el motivo de Draco, ya que justo delante de ellos iban pasando tres hombres de vestidos con capas negras, algo extraños, y por lo que se pudo ver eran magos puesto que traían varitas en la mano como al pendiente de algo,

-Oye Amory seguro que este es el camino correcto..!!- dijo el rubio alto que iba detrás

-Claro que si, conozco este camino como la palma de mi mano – respondió el que iba delante, un corpulento castaño algo regordete que iba delante de el

-Ya cállense par de idiotas… y llévenme deprisa – dijo el que iba en medio de ellos dos que iba cubierto con una capa que no dejaba ver su rostro y era el mas alto de todos.

Donde antes estaban Draco y Ginny al parecer no había nadie, pero ellos seguían en el mismo lugar solo que se encontraban ocultos, por una capa de invisibilidad, que al parecer era lo que había usado Draco para cubrirlos.

-Ahora Weasly – dijo Draco en un susurro al oído de esta , que se estremeció ante el acto del rubio, la pelirroja esperaba que el rubio no hubiese notado su reacción, que era algo extraña, pero sus suplicas internas no se realizaron, por que Draco la sintió estremecerse… enseguida – tranquila Weasly que no te voy a comer…..- dijo aun en susurros pero con cierta diversión

La cara de Ginny tomo el color de su cabello en respuesta, pero esta vez Draco no lo noto, y antes de que pudiera siquiera formar palabra .

-observa y haz silencio , los vamos a seguir, estamos con una capa de invisibilidad …. Pero al más mínimo ruido extraño nos descubren…

Ya sin colores en el rostro la pelirroja regreso a ver a Malfoy, este taba serio ahora después de decirle aquello, ella asintió y junto con Draco tras suyo, se fueron caminando tras esos tres extraños que claramente se veía que eran Mortífagos, ya que su aspecto los delataba.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione se movió en la cama que se encontraba algo incomoda, pues un bulto extraño no la dejaba moverse en totalidad en la cama, pero luego se dio cuenta al ver a su hijo a su costado, este estaba dormido y la abrazaba. Hermione sonrío al verlo así, miro para el resto del lugar y se dio cuenta que aun seguía en la Madriguera… vio el reloj que estaba en la mesita y se dio cuenta que eran la una de la mañana… y ellos aun seguían ahí, vio a su hijo otra vez y lo vio con los lentes puestos y se los quito y los puso en la mesita. Y sin mas pues lo acomodo un poco más, luego lo abrazo y siguió durmiendo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya era de mañana, los rayos de sol ya se cernían en todo su esplendor por las ventanas de la Madriguera, los que pesadamente hicieron levantar a un pelirrojo que la noche anterior no hubo cerrado las cortinas de su ventana .Estaba todo desparramado en la cama, la sabana estaba en piso y solo tenía puestos unos bóxers como pijamas (que bien!!). Se levanto con sorna para darse una ducha de inmediato que lo terminara de despertar….

En total, se tardo 20 minutos en estar listo para ir a trabajar, apenas bajo hasta la cocina.

- Buenos días mama!...- dijo el pelirrojo apenas vio a su madre y justo sentándose en ese momento el pequeño Alex.. – Buenos días Alex..

- Buenos días tío Ron – dijo Alex con una sonrisa

-Oh Ron que bien que ya veo que ya estás listo hijo!!...- dijo Molly Weasly cuando vio aparecer a su hijo mientras ella con un movimiento de varita serbia la mesa –

-Si mama, me levante temprano – dijo Ron sentándose justo a lado del pelinegro, en el comedor para servirse los alimentos – y papa?

- El ya se fue!!... tenía mucho que hacer hoy día en el ministerio– dijo la señora Weasly

- Y Hermione ya se fue? – dijo este

- Pues Hermione desayuno junto con tu padre y se fue a casa a cambiarse para luego ir a trabajar….–

------------------------------------------------------------

- Valla y según hoy me levante temprano para veros a todos!! – dijo Ron – Y Ginny ya llego de su guardia?

- Si llego justo cuando Hermione y tu padre desayunaban, hablo en privado con Hermione un momento, comió junto con ellos y luego se fue a descansar ….. – respondió Molly para enfrente a su hijo.

- Buenos Días, permiso – Saludo una rubia enseguida entrando al comedor…, esta iba vestida formal, con una túnica azul marino muy linda que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y resaltaba mucho su figura, vio a los pelirrojos y se sentó justo enfrente de Ron que se había quedado con su mirada fija en la rubia…

-Buenos días Luna, cariño… ya puedes servirte el desayuno… - Dijo la señora Weasly

-Buenos días tía Luna – dijo el pelinegro

- Buenos días pequeñín!! – dijo la rubia con una sonrisota para este - Gracias Molly – dijo la rubia, y luego miro al pelirrojo – Y a ti que te pasa Ronald?... porque me miras como si fuese un bicho raro

Alex al ver el rostro de su tío Ron sonrió, lo halo de la túnica para que este reaccionara. Enseguida Ron salió de su embobamiento y sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco y dijo – N-no.. Na-nada

Molly sonrió por el aspecto de su hijo luego se dirigió a la rubia – Bueno querida y por qué tan arreglada? vas a salir?

-Si Molly, voy a ver cómo va la revista, a revisar los reportes con el administrador… para chequear como va el patrimonio de mi familia – dijo con una sonrisa -… y también tengo que ir al ministerio – termino la rubia

- y disculpa que me meta hija… pero por que al ministerio? – pregunto Molly extrañada

- A arreglar un asunto con…. Este sobre mi nuevo trabajo…. – dijo la rubia, omitiendo a Harry – en el departamento de criaturas mágicas

- oh que bien hija!!...- dijo la señora Molly con la mejor de sus sonrisas

Luna le dedico una sonrisa a Molly también y prosiguió con su desayuno. Cuando ya acabaron la rubia y el pelirrojo que fue casi al mismo tiempo. Ron acabo primero pero espero hasta que la rubia acabara y cuando ella se levanto y a agradeció a Molly por el buen desayuno…

-Ya te vas?...- pregunto el pelirrojo a la rubia

-Pues si Ronald, creo que eso fue lo que dije hace un momento….- dijo esta divertida y obvia, por los despistes de Ron

- s-si… pero este… yo – dijo Ron primero como nervioso

- Que te pasa Ronald?...- dijo la rubia – estas muy extraño

-No! – se apresuro a decir el rubio – nada… es solo que me preguntaba si vas primero al ministerio… para irnos juntos

-ah…. Pues si!!- dijo la rubia algo sorprendida por la amabilidad de Ron que la desconcertó, ella recordaba que ella siempre era la amable y el era el molestoso, maleducado, y a veces grosero… pero _"parece haber madurado al fin" _pensó Luna para sus adentros.

-Bueno entonces…. Vamos -dijo Ron eufórico

Ambos se despidieron de la señora Weasly y se fueron por la chimenea de inmediato… se fue casi un abrir y cerrar de ojos y ambos ya se encontraban en el ministerio…

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Una castaña salió de la chimenea…

- Buenos días Mary – dijo esta con una sonrisa

-Buenos días jefa!- dijo Mary la pelinegra desde su silla

- Que novedades hay?...- dijo la castaña

-Pues nada Hermione, aparte de que el Jefe quiere hablar contigo…- dijo la pelinegra

Hermione se quedo de una pieza, ni bien había llegado y Harry ya quería hablar con ella "como su primera reunión del día", esperándola para torturarla con su presencia…

-dile que luego voy – dijo Hermione y enseguida abrió la puerta de su oficina

- espera Hermione - prosiguió hablando la pelinegra – esta allá adentro – dijo pero la castaña ya había abierto la puerta y a la vez la había cerrado.

Harry estaba parado enfrente del escritorio de Hermione, había decidido irla a buscar, ya que quería entregarle personalmente su plan expiatorio para el nuevo periodo, con sus investigaciones y demás, y bueno pues también estaba el hecho de que quería verla, ya que ayer fue a buscarla pero le dijeron que no estaba porque era su día libre. Se paro enfrente al asiento dispuesto a sentarse pero justo en ese momento, alcanzo a vislumbrar tres portarretratos que se encontraban en el escritorio de la castaña… entonces sus intenciones de sentarse se vieron relegadas para poder ver esas fotos…. Entonces las atrajo hacia el y luego se sentó para ver los portarretratos…

En el primera foto estaba ella con un vestido blanco, "hermosa" junto a Ginny que estaba cargando un bebe y atrás de ellas estaba Ron con una sonrisa poniéndole "cachos" a ambas.

En la segunda foto en cambio estaba Hermione con unos jeans y un polo rosado cargando a un niño de más o menos unos dos años que el supo reconocer como "Alex" y los abrazaba Ginny de un lado…

"Valla Alex Weasly no es nada mas y nada menos que hijo de Ginny" pensó Harry "con razón me callo tan bien"

En la tercer estaba los papas de Hermione, el los supo reconocer de inmediato junto a Hermione, que cargaba un bebe, que para el ya no era extraño saber quién era "seguramente Alex", y mientras ella lo carga Ginny le daba un beso según el " a su hijo en la frente", osea Ginny besaba al hijo de ella….

"Que hermosa que estas en esta foto… es como si tu fueses su mama" pensó Harry de repente (jajaja menso claro que es su mama y tu el papa,…. Que acaso no lo ves es un mini Harry jejejej)

Después alcanzo a vislumbrar un Porta retrato mas pequeño en donde solo alcanzaba a ver solo el rostro de Hermione ya que estaba atrás de un portapapeles y ocultaba el resto de la foto,…. Se acerco un poco mas para sacar el porta retrato, lo tuvo en sus manos y lo que vio lo dejo totalmente mudo….. pero justo en ese momento…

Hermione acaba de abrir y cerrar la puerta y lo estaba mirando totalmente sorprendida… Harry la regreso a ver pero luego de eso se enfoco completamente en la foto que estaba viendo, que todavía le costaba creer lo que veía…

La castaña lo vio por un segundo, justo cuando el la regreso a ver, pero justo en ese momento enfoco al material que Harry sostenía entre sus manos…. Era un porta retrato… _"QUE?" _pensó alarmada Hermione

"_La foto que aparece en ese porta retrato es en el que yo estoy… "_

Harry tenia los ojos bien pero bien abiertos como si no se pudiese creer lo que veía , _"Hermione estaba… estaba embarazada"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WOW!!... es increíble cuanto me he tardado casi medio año… en verdad lo siento mucho mis queridos lectores pero es que he tenido tan a full este semestre que huff!! Deberes y mas deberes … aparte de que estuve enferma con mi acostumbrada asma casi por un mes fue devastador creí que de esa ya no pasaba… pero aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo cap… y prometo no demorarme tanto , será tal vez unas 3 semanas, porfas!!…. Ojalap les haya gustado mucho!!

**ATT. HermioneMoon.**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15:**

….. Alcanzó a vislumbrar un Porta retrato más pequeño en donde solo alcanzaba a ver solo el rostro de Hermione ya que estaba atrás de un portapapeles y ocultaba el resto de la foto,…. Se acerco un poco más para sacar el porta retrato, lo tuvo en sus manos y lo que vio lo dejo totalmente mudo….. Pero justo en ese momento…

Hermione acaba de abrir y cerrar la puerta y lo estaba mirando totalmente sorprendida… Harry la regreso a ver pero luego de eso se enfoco completamente en la foto que estaba viendo, que todavía le costaba creer lo que veía…

La castaña lo vio por un segundo, justo cuando el la regreso a ver, pero justo en ese momento enfoco al material que Harry sostenía entre sus manos…. Era un porta retrato… _"QUE?" _pensó alarmada Hermione

"_La foto que aparece en ese porta __retrato es en el que yo estoy… _

Harry tenia los ojos bien pero bien abiertos como si no se pudiese creer lo que veía, _"Hermione estaba… estaba embarazada"_ o al menos eso era lo que mostraba aquella foto, a una Hermione con una gran pansa "_pero cómo?",_ era como si miles de emociones se le atravesaran en su mente y por lo que sentía, su corazón tampoco era inmune de estas, era como si de un momento a otro empezase a latir más lento…

Mientras tanto Hermione cerca a la puerta no tenía ni la más minina idea de cómo reaccionar, era como si estuviese ida, como si su cuerpo estuviera en ese espacio pero su ser interno no parecía estar ahí, no reaccionaba. La única señal de que ella si estaba ahí presente con todos sus sentidos al sol, era esa expresión que tenía en el rostro, que mostraba mucho lo que sentía en ese momento… era una mezcla de …._ Desconcierto, tristeza, sorpresa… e incluso desesperación?.. si pues tal vez esa cara desesperación que tienes cuando no sabes qué hacer ante una situación de suma delicadeza._

En esa posición se encontraban los dos, Harry con su mirada plantada en la foto, y Hermione con esa expresión en el rostro tan indescifrable viéndolo, ambos estáticos en el mismo lugar respectivamente….

Parece que habían pasado horas en esa posición, pero solo fueron algunos minutos… Harry fue el primero en reaccionar, entonces lo que siguió fue algo muy extraño… Así como había tomado aquel porta retrato, lo volvió a colocar en el escritorio del lugar exacto donde lo saco……. miro a Hermione de una forma que la castaña no sabría como describir o como tomar, aquello que Harry mostraba en sus ojos era indescifrable…

Después así sin mas de pues de unos veinte segundos que ambos compartieron esa conexión algo extraña, Hermione retiro su mirada, hacia el lado izquierdo, que de un momento a otro se había conectado con la del moreno… sin darse cuenta Harry paso a su lado abrió la puerta y salió…

--------------------------------------------

-A pues Ronald ahora si necesito tu ayuda!!...- dijo Luna viendo el lugar a donde habían llegado pues había mucha gente que iba y venía pero se parecía en nada a la entrada del ministerio – donde estamos?... no se en que parte del ministerio estoy…

- Estamos en el departamento de Aurores – dijo Ron con una media sonrisa – hice que llegaremos aquí, es que me imagine que primero querías hablar con Harry-

- Si, a eso vine exactamente… pero primero quisiera ir a ver a Hermione por favor – dijo la rubia

- Bueno veamos… tal vez no halla llegado– dijo el pelirrojo, Luna lo observo y luego cambio su semblante algo animado por uno algo serio, bajo la mirada un poco enfocando algo en el piso…

- Tal vez… pero me creerás más loca aun… pero tengo un presentimiento de que ya está aquí y me necesita…- dijo la rubia muy bajito lento.. Denotando preocupación…

El pelirrojo la observo por un momento y por lo que había dicho la rubia… el cambio algo brusco en su mirada lo desconcertó mucho pero aun mas fue lo que le había dicho…… sin más este se giro sobre sus talones

-nunca te he creído loca… - dijo Ron casi en un susurro casi imperceptible, que Luna escucho.

y con un "sígueme", bien audible ahora comenzó a caminar en rumbo a la oficina de su amiga la castaña, con Luna tras el…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Harry iba a paso apresurado, sin intención alguna de detenerse, buscaba una salida para ya!!...

Lo que acaba de ver en aquella foto aun no salía de su mente… estaba ahí como una llaga latente, que ardía y ardía, cada vez mas fuerte, que lo obligaba a buscar una salida YA!!... estaba sumido en un pensamiento ilógico "no puede ser… Hermione… Hermione… embarazada?", o al menos para él lo bastante ilógico….

Apenas y había salido de esa oficina, y tenía un sentimiento que lo hacía sentir demasiado fuera de lugar… estaba apunto de empezar a correr de lo rápido que iba… sus piernas solo hallaban la orden que su cabeza emitia encontrar salida … salida!!

Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que de la nada sintió que tropezó con alguien,…

La persona golpeada por el tropiezo que no fue nada suave dijo…

-No tiene por que correr señor… fíjese bien por dónde camin…….- pero se corto enseguida apenas vio con la persona que se había tropezado -Harry? – dijo la persona que acababa de tropezar… que era un pelirrojo.

Harry lo veía con una mirada, que en un principio, tal vez intento transmitir un fallido intento de disculpas, pero nada salió de su boca, ahí se había quedado parado sin hacer nada… mirando a un pelirrojo y a una rubia, con una mirada que más que ida se tornaba vacía… como si lo que viese fuese a la pared..

-Harry!.. Sucede algo ??... Qué te pasa? – dijo la rubia que lo observaba impasible ante esa mirada

El moreno por un momento no reaccionaba, pero después lo atino a enfocar a la rubia y a asentir con torpeza para luego darse la vuelta y seguir con su camino a la misma marcha con la que había tropezado anteriormente…

-Que le pasaba?...- dijo Ron con sorpresa – Estaba … extraño

- Es mejor que vallas tras el!...- dijo Luna ignorando el comentario de Ron – Algo anda mal!

Ron la observo como interrogándola con su mirada… para que le dijera que era eso que el ignoraba…

-Pero antes dime donde está la oficina de Hermione?... – continuo la rubia sin prestar atención a la mirada de Ron

-Está justo enfrente de donde salió…. – dijo Ron pero enmudeció al notar aquel detalle..

- De donde salió Harry... no es cierto?..- dijo Luna

-ojala lo alcance!! – dijo el pelirrojo y sin más salió a prisa tras los pasos de su amigo

Luna suspiro, miro hacia la puerta que tenía enfrente… y sin más se dirigió hacia ella, ahora se esclarecía totalmente la razón del porque necesitaba ver a Hermione, algo en su interior se lo decía que algo le sucedía, claras pistas no tan agradables de lo que se encontraría cuando llegase donde su amiga la castaña…

La rubia con decisión tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo giro, y al entrar ahí se encontró con un espacio grande, parecido a una salita donde al fondo había un escritorio y a lado una puerta, supuso que ese debía ser el cubículo de la recepcionista, se acerco a ella…

-Buenas días señorita en que le puedo servir? – dijo Mary al rato de notarla cercana

-Buenos días, estoy buscando a Hermione Granger?- dijo Luna con amabilidad

-Espere un momento por favor – dijo la morena en el escritorio – Su nombre es?..-

Pero en ese preciso instante se holló un "pluf" proveniente de mas atrás, lo que significaba que alguien se había aparecido, ambas mujeres se regresaron a ver quién era esa persona.. y lo que vieron fue a una pelirroja..

-Hola Mary, - dijo la pelirroja, a la morena, pero luego dirigiéndose a su amiga la rubia….- Pensé que me ibas a esperar… mama me dijo que te habías ido con Ron… algo que me sonó un tanto extraño – dijo la pelirroja con una mirada un tanto severa

- Ahora no tengo tiempo de explicarte, necesitamos ver a Hermione!- dijo la rubia un tanto preocupada

-Justo a eso venia… pero a juzgar por tu cara… que paso? – dijo Ginny

-Disculpe señorita Luna ya la anuncie… pero mi jefa no responde… tal vez está ocupada – dijo Mary

Luna la escucho, y sin aviso se dirigió a la puerta de la oficina de Hermione la abrió de golpe…

Ginny al ver la reacción de Luna, fue tras la rubia, diciéndole a Mary que estaba bien que esta "entrara sin permiso" , pues no había ningún problema ya que la rubia venía junto con ella….

Luna entro de inmediato…. Y vio a su amiga la castaña, que se encontraba sentada en su escritorio, volteada en la silla, mirando hacia las ventanas falsas del ministerio, que ni si quiera se inmuto cuando ella entro…

Ginny entro tras Luna cerró la puerta y vio la misma escena que Luna…

-Hermione!! – dijo Luna llamándola para que las mirase

Pero la castaña no reaccionaba, o al menos no parecía notarlas, por que seguía volteada a ellas con su mirada plantada en la falsa ventana…

Luna se acerco hasta ella y la vio… ya que se encontraba a espaladas de ellas no la distinguía bien… pero ahora si

Hermione estaba sentada en su silla, en sus manos tenía un portarretratos, y su rostro estaba fijo aunque sus ojos estaban totalmente acuosos, brotaba lagrimas y mas lagrimas… sin emitir sonido alguno

Luna al verla así, no dijo nada y la abrazo, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta qué fue lo que paso?, porque estaba así?, y porque Harry había salido así sin mas tan perdido de si?… algo no andaba bien..

Ginny al contrario de Luna no sabía qué hacer, puesto que ella ni si quiera sabía que Harry había estado ahí hace unos momentos. Al ver esta escena se aguanto las ganas que tenia de saber lo que pasaba, puesto que tal vez Hermione estuviese así por su anterior discusión…. Algo que la hizo sentir un tanto culpable…

--------------------------------------------------------------

Ron iba corriendo por los pasillos del ministerio tras la silueta de su amigo que a medida que avanzaba se veía más lejana… era como si Harry en vez de correr, estuviese volando….

En un momento Ron pareció alcanzarlo. El pelinegro ya había cruzado casi todo el departamento de Aurores en busca de una salida, se detuvo justo enfrente en la chimenea general de todo el departamento y desapareció al instante…. Ron para ese rato ya estaba justo atrás de Harry, pero por más que quiso no lo alcanzo a detener, pero lo que si tenía claro en su mente fueron las palabras exactas que pronuncio Harry de la dirección que tomo… entonces tras el moreno, remedo exactamente, lleno su mano de polvos flu que se encontraban encima de la chimenea en un bote grande…dijo

-Diagon – muy fuerte y claro

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny ante la ignorancia de no saber si ella era o no la causante de las lagrimas de su amiga no se aguanto más, se acerco un poco hacia sus amigas que estaban abrazadas, iba a hacer la pregunta… le desagradaba no saber que le pasaba a su amiga…

-Ya lo sabe… lo sabe…- dijo entre sollozos nerviosos Hermione rompiendo en un llanto sonoro, justo al sentir el abrazo de su amiga, – Sabe de Alex…

Hermione siguió llorando en el hombro de Luna… La rubia se quedo de piedra al escuchar decir eso a su amiga…. "Significa que por eso Harry estaba así" "por eso no reconocía nada"…

Luna no quería sacar conclusiones precipitadas pero por lo que le había dicho Hermione, Harry tenía todo el derecho de estar así como estaba. La rubia espero hasta que su amiga castaña se calmara unos segundos después.

Ginny por lo menos había aclarado que no era por ella que su amiga se sentía mal, "después de todo ya le había pedido disculpas en la mañana" "y me prometió que le diría a Harry pronto sobre la existencia de Alex"

"Pero, entonces que es lo que….?"

"Oh por dios"

" Tal vez alguien más se lo dijo… y le ah reclamado, por eso Hermione esta así, o no no Harry me va oir?... que se ha creído?" los pensamientos de la pelirroja no eran más que suposiciones…

Tanto la rubia como la pelirroja esperaron hasta que se tranquilizase. Luna se fue separando de su amiga... para verla al rostro y hallar unas cuantas respuestas…

- Ya estas mejor Hermione? – dijo Luna

- Si…. –dijo esta y secándose algunas lagrimas

-Que paso amiga? – dijo Ginny acariciándole el cabello, - Por que estabas así?...-

Hermione las observo con su mirada bastante triste… y con los ojos bastante acuosos

Entre sus manos tenía el porta retrato que había cogido el moreno anteriormente… bajo su mirada, luego estiro su brazo hasta su amiga con el porta retrato para que lo viera…

Luna que era la más cercana lo tomo en sus manos y los vio, era la foto que Hermione salía embarazada. Ella recordaba muy bien esa foto, pues ella misma la había tomado a su amiga… eso fue exactamente tres semanas antes de que naciera Alex… pues ella también tenía esa foto…

-Que tiene que ver esta foto? – dijo Ginny tomando el porta retrato después de Luna

- El… estuvo aquí… y me vio… – dijo Hermione en la misma postura – me vio en esa foto… y luego vio las otras…

- Pero Como?... – dijo Luna – Que hacia?

- Me estaba esperando… aquí adentro… luego yo llegue y….

Hermione le conto en si todo lo sucedido hace un rato apenas ella hubo llegado, y luego les dijo como sin decirle nada había salido así sin más… dejándola un tanto confundida…

Ginny sentándose en un de las sillas frente al escritorio de Hermione aun con sorpresa, igual a Luna en la otra silla de alado…

-Valla!!- dijo Ginny –

- Con razón!!...- dijo Luna – lo vi salir así…. tan desconcertado cuando llegué… ni si quiera me reconoció

Hermione solo la observo y asintió con pesadez

-Pero Hermione aun tienes que hablar con el, no creo que con ver aquellas fotos sea suficiente… lo sabes no? – dijo Ginny

- Concuerdo con Ginny, incluso creo que eso lo dejo mas confundido!! – dijo Luna

- Eso era lo que tenía pensado… pero no pensé que… - dijo Hermione y comenzó a votar unas cuantas lagrimas mas… a lo que Luna y Ginny la observaban un tanto amedrantadas no sabiendo que decirle…

- que se…. Maldición como fui tan tonta… tenia que habérselo dicho desde un principio!!...- dijo la castaña perdiendo la poca condición de segundos…. – por que diablos no se lo dije!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

-Buenos días …- dijo un rubio – Darla – termino al ver el gafete de la chica, con esa pose de engreído que acostumbra tener

- Buenos días en que le puedo servir?...- dijo Darla, con una sonrisa, encantada al ver al rubio que le hablaba pues era muy guapo "esta como quiere"

- Esta Ginebra? – pregunto este

-eh… no – dijo está nerviosa ante el chico

- Enserio… esa Weasley… pero si le di una poción para que no faltase al trabajo… hay mucho que hacer… me va a escuchar!- dijo el rubio cambiando su expresión a enojo

- Es decir…- continuo hablando Darla tensionada- si esta, pero salió… esta con Hermione Granger.

- Con Granger?... bueno entonces dígale apenas llegue… que acá se viene a trabajar no a estar de cotilla!!, y que mientras yo esté a cargo de su trabajo, se hará como yo diga…- dijo el rubio furioso y se fue tras sus pasos… y antes de llegar a abrir la puerta para salir se volteo y miro Darla – Departe de Draco Malfoy – y se fue…

---------------------------------------------------------------------

-Amigo!!... –… -Harry espera!!-

Ron tras Harry había llegado al callejón diagon pero habían llegado justo a las bromas de Sonko (la competencia de sus hermanos) , y como era de costumbre estaba a reventar…. Pero a lo que Ron llego por la chimenea Harry ya estaba saliendo de la tienda

Cuando el pelirrojo salió de la tienda, Harry ya no estaba en ningún lugar, miro para su izquierda, su derecha, pero Harry no asomaba por ningún lado…

"Donde te fuiste Harry?"

El pelirrojo estuvo varios segundos ahí parado hasta que… algo paso por su cabeza…. entonces tomo su derecha y camino hacia el lado norte como quien se dirige a Hogwarts, pero no exactamente hasta allá, sino en busca de otro lugar… tenía un presentimiento, y más certeza de que Harry había ido para allá….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

-Buenos días Christine – dijo Malfoy con un sonrisa, esas de conquistador engreído que sabe poner, justo después de la oficina de la Weasley se fue directo a hablar con Harry para contarle como iba todo…

- Buenos días… Señ… Draco – dijo esta corrigiéndose al instante… y colocando una sonrisa de boba…ya que la última vez que estuvo Draco le había dicho que tenía que llamarlo por su nombre…

- Sabes te sienta bien el pelo así suelto…- dijo Draco…- me gusta!!

-Gra… gracias – dijo esta nerviosa… poniéndose rojísima…- Vi.. viniste a ver al señor Potter?

- Si preciosa… puedo pasar?– dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia…

-… No… es que el señor Potter no está… esta con Herm… la señorita Granger en su oficina!!...- dijo Christine – Pero si quieres puedes pasar y esperarlo…

- Pero qué diablos?... que acaso hay conferencia con Granger maldición!!... todos allá metidos!!...- dijo el rubio en voz alta pero para si mismo… cambiando su semblante de conquistador, uno totalmente serio bruscamente…

- No, vendré luego…- dijo después el rubio y salió de esa oficina…

---------------------------------------------------------------------

El pelirrojo iba a toda prisa hacia ese lugar… que a la final resulto ser la casa de los gritos… … había ido a dar hasta allá por un presentimiento extraño, se le había ocurrido que Harry debió haber ido para allá… "Pero que estúpido que soy, pudo haber ido a cualquier parte", aunque ya daba igual pues ya estaba justo enfrente de esa casa, y sin mas se metió, "que mas da echar un vistazo"….

Ron decidió acercarse, bueno si después de todo ya había perdido a Harry de vista, nada perdería cerciorándose...

La casa seguía en las mismas condiciones, toda sucia y abandonada, incluso se veía peor que la última vez. Abrió la puerta de la entrada, entro al lugar con mucha cautela, y lo vio ahí estaba en la escalera, bueno en lo que quedaba de escalera ya que solo había cuatro escalones, y el resto pues era un enorme hueco… se había caído el resto de la larga escalera…

-Harry?- llamo el pelirrojo, a la persona que estaba sentado en el segundo escalón, tenia tapado el rosto con las manos pues tenía sus brazos apoyados en las piernas.

-Harry estas bien? – pregunto Ron, bastante cerca del pelinegro, y ya lo veía claramente. El pelirrojo puso una mano en el hombro del pelinegro, en muestra de apoyo a lo que sea que le pasara….

Harry se quito las manos del rostro y vio a su amigo pelirrojo… y asintió…

-Porque viniste a este lugar Harry?... esta peor que antes…- dijo el pelirrojo quitándole la mano, y vio alrededor de él, era una casa a punto de derrumbarse… - Creo que desde que Remus murió… la casa pues se ha ido cayendo a pedazos, parece que tenía algún tipo de encantamiento… mira que ni techo tiene…- dijo Ron apuntando una zona cercana a la escalera donde no había techo…

-si… pero fue el único que se me ocurrió…- dijo Harry

-Venga Harry salgamos de aquí!... te invito a una cerveza de mantequilla, vamos!!...- dijo Ron, no quería ser directo con Harry, no quería preguntarle nada, porque tal vez al que le tocaría dar unas cuantas respuestas seria a él… y por supuesto a él no le tocaba dárselas…

Ron se abrió paso y se fue a la puerta para apurar a Harry a que salieran de ahí, Harry se levanto con pesadez del lugar, bajo el escalón que le distanciaba del suelo del primer piso y luego se volteo para ver hacia atrás… pero lo hacía con tanta nostalgia…

**Flash Back**

-Harry no veo absolutamente nada… - dijo Hermione justo en la bajada de esa misma escalera, mucho tiempo atrás…

-Tranquila Herm… yo soy tus ojos en este momento… solo Cógete bien de mi hombro,… diablos olvide la escalera… -dijo Harry con frustración

-escalera?...Vamos Harry entonces me quito el pañuelo-

-No señorita… es una sorpresa y no pienso arruinarla, porque se me olvido un detalle –dijo Harry

-Harry…- reprocho Hermione, pero en ese momento Harry la abrazo, con mucha delicadeza, lo que hicieron que la castaña se sonrojara un poco al sentir los brazos de Harry, no era nada nuevo que lo hiciera, pues ya venían saliendo desde unas semanas después de principio de año, osea hace unos cuatro meses, pero es que todo lo que venia de Harry era diferente, se sentía en las nubes. Enseguida Hermione sintió una jalón del ombligo y entendió que Harry la abrazo para que se aparecieran…-

-Ya estamos!... Ahora si -dijo el pelinegro quitándole el pañuelo

-Por fin que naci…. – Hermione se quedo sin palabras al ver lo que tenía enfrente…, era hermoso, no tenia palabras para describirlo, justo había un balcón que se veía brillar ante sus ojos… y una alfombra blanca era el camino que conducía hasta este…

-Esa expresión significa que te gusta?... , la voy a memorizar- dijo Harry con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que su esfuerzo había valido la pena… y tomando las manos de Hermione y llevandola hasta afuera en el balcón donde había una mesa perfectamente arreglada para cenar, con un mantel blanco y bajilla encima…

-Yo… esto… es hermoso…- dijo Hermione enfocando la mesa que se encontraba justo alado de un balcón que por arte de magia enfocaba el castillo… , un balcón que ciertamente nunca había visto, pues la casa no lo tenía, se veía a todo el castillo Hogwarts en todo su esplendor... como si ellos estuvieran justo alado de el… algo extraño pues con la ubicación de la casa… el castillo esta kilómetros por encima de esa casa… por eso no se ve…

-Y aun no has visto nada!!... solo piensa en que es lo que quieres ver… lo que sea… las montañas, la playa… no se cualquier paisaje… y te lo mostrara enseguida… claro algo que hallas visto antes… aunque sea en una revista…

- Si?...- dijo Hermione asomándose al balcón emocionada…. Entonces pensó en sus últimas vacaciones donde había estado con sus padres, Italia, cerró los ojos, y su primera imagen fue Venecia, y un paseo en góndola, justo al llegar al hotel, en la noche con una luna espectacular…, entonces abrió los ojos y los vio era grandiosa aquella visión, era como si el balcón fuese la góndola, claro que estática, la vista era preciosa…

-Donde es?...- dijo Harry, no sabía qué lugar era el que mostraba el balcón. Si antes había estado el castillo, y visto desde ese punto, era porque ese era el paisaje más hermoso que había visto el … y eso ya era decir mucho…

-Venecia… Harry, ahí estuve con mis padres las vacaciones antepasadas – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa – es hermoso no es cierto?...- dijo la castaña embelesada con la luz que emanaba esa luna parecía ser tan real… como si estuviesen ahí…

-Si que lo es, pero… tu eres más hermosa!!- susurro Harry en su oído

Hermione se sonrojo al instante, y miro un rato más hacia el bello paisaje tratando de ocultar su rostro dándole la espalda al pelinegro. Harry lo noto, y le pareció lo más dulce, y entonces la abrazo, y le dio un beso en el cuello… y luego en la mejilla…

-Me alegra que te haya gustado…-

Hermione se volteo para verlo, el paisaje era hermoso pero no había algo mejor que mirar al hombre de tu vida con esa mirada de bobo que te dice que mataría por ti a cualquiera, y que incluso vendería su alma… no, no hay nada como aquello… y eso era aun más hermoso,… ver como solo con verte sus ojos brillan hasta el éxtasis…

-claro que me gusta … todo lo que venga de ti me gusta- dijo Hermione sin pensar, dejándose llevar por esos sentimientos que le provocaba Harry.

El pelinegro la escucho, y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa de tanta felicidad… lo que hicieron que otra vez Hermione sonrojara sus mejillas… y bajara un poco la mirada…

-Te ves incluso más hermosa cuando te sonrojas… incluso cuando estas enojada o avergonzada… pero me encanta que sea por mi – dijo el pelinegro y sacando una mano de la cintura de Hermy, y subiéndole la quijada para que lo mirase…

- Te divierte?...- pregunto Hermione aun avergonzada… pero ahora viéndolo

-no de esa forma, a mi al igual que a ti me gusta todo lo que venga de ti…- dijo Harry bajito, solo para ellos dos

Hermione estaba extasiada con esa mirada de Harry, que solo sabia poner cuando la miraba a ella, y como complemento aquellas palabras que eran como bálsamo… Hermione paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry…

-…Te amo Harry-

Harry la observo muy bien, era la primera vez que Hermione le decía aquellas palabras, y por lo que sabia a la primera persona que se lo decía, estaba feliz ,muy feliz…

El también sentía que la amaba con cada poro de su cuerpo pero no se lo había dicho antes por que no quería asustarla, no quería que pensase que la estaba obligando, no , quería esperar a que ella fuera la primera en decirlo, ganársela y que ella se lo dijera…

-y yo mas – susurro el pelinegro – te amo mucho mas-

Después de observarse por un momento ambos comenzaron a besarse, para cerrar aquel momento mágico de los dos. Nada podía hacerles nada, ni romper aquella burbuja de amor que solo compartían los dos en esos instantes que les daba la vida para estar juntos un rato mas.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Como se olvida todo eso eh?... cómo?...- dijo Harry viendo hacia arriba de esa escalera… con un tono nostálgico y triste

Ron no dijo nada; no sabía que decir, no sabía cómo ayudar a su amigo; era algo frustrante que quisieras contarle todo pero cómo?,

En ese momento de silencio, Harry noto que Ron se sentía incomodo al no saber que responderle entonces sin más se encamino hacia la puerta donde su amigo lo esperaba y salió…. El pelirrojo entendió que Harry estaba aceptando su invitación entonces se dirigieron hacia allá en el mismo silencio…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ahora si Darla!, dime que hay de nuevo ah? – pregunto Ginny a su secretaria en la entrada

-Pues vino el señor Malfoy… - dijo Darla

-Ese!!... o lo había olvidado, el informe… oh bueno ya mismo se lo mando …- dijo Ginny – Nada mas?

-Estaba enojadísimo Gin!..- dijo la chica – dijo que mientras estés bajo su cargo, que acá se venia a trabajar no a estar de cotilla – dijo Darla repitiendo exactamente las palabras del rubio

-Que? Y ese que se ha creído? – hablo Ginny con enojo – Que yo sepa mi único jefe acá es Harry, no ese imbécil… -

- Cuida tus palabras Weasly!!..- dijo el rubio que ahora estaba parado atrás de ella…

Ginny salto de la impresión al escuchar esa voz tras suyo, era bastante oportuna, y lo peor de todo es que no lo había notado en lo mas mínimo cuando entro… Ginny se giro y se dio cuenta que Draco estaba muy cercano…

-Aléjate de mi Malfoy!! – dijo Ginny con gestos de repugnancia, haciéndose espacio… y yendo hasta la puerta de su oficina…

-Ya te dije que no tengo lepra Weasley!!...- dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa de burla y arrogancia

-Pues como si la tuvieras!!... -

-Primero más respeto Weasley me entendiste?- dijo Draco con mucha enojo en su rostro,- y segundo pues si para mi desgracia y placer tuyo soy tu jefe por el momento!!... y más te vale que te comportes, porque no voy a andar de niñera!!...-

-QUE??- dijo Ginny

-Ya me oíste, esas fueron las disposiciones, que me beses los talones… - dijo Draco…- Así que ahora ponte hacer tu trabajo o me veré en la obligación de hablar para que te descuenten el sueldo…

-Hermione que te parece si vamos a tomar algo … no se al caldero chorreante… um?- Dijo la rubia

-No lo sé… aquí hay bastante trabajo por hacer y… creo que ya he tenido suficientes vacaciones…- respondió Hermione

-Vamos solo será por un rato si?- dijo la rubia suplicante

-con todo esto… se me había olvidado… - dijo Hermione enfocando a la rubia - que haces aquí?- pregunto

-Yo?..- dijo Luna pensando bien las cosas un rato mas antes de hablar

-Pues si quien mas?- se obvio la castaña

-Yo… bueno… este no lo se!..- dijo la rubia como una respuesta desesperada

-Como?... como que no lo sabes?... entonces quien sino – la miro extrañada Hermione desde el otro lado de su escritorio…

-Lo que intento decir es que mi objetivo principal, no era venir al departamento de Aurores…- dijo Luna ahora si…- Me dirigía al departamento de criaturas mágicas… ya sabes por alguna vacante…. Pero no me cambies el tema Hermione vamos o no a ir por un refresco ah?–

-Bueno está bien… pero será un café… y de preferencia bien cargado- dijo la castaña

-----------------------------------------

-Oye Ron esto está lleno – dijo Harry – lo mejor será irnos a otro lado que tal si nos vamos al hotel en donde estoy ah?

-No amigo, mejor aquí, Tom se sigue acordando de ti, y seguro conseguimos mesa – dijo Ron – además aquí puedo invitar yo, en cambio en tu hotel no lo creo – termino el pelirrojo

Era las verdad pues en el hotel que estaban hospedados el y Draco era una fortuna estar hospedados, y pues el consumo en alimento y bebidas también, ya lo había visto esta mañana y los anteriores días…

-Está bien…- dijo Harry y entre tanto y tanto encontraron una mesa para cuatro, pero una señorita estaba sentada, una rubia.

-Deja Harry… yo me encargo!!...- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa autosuficiente…

-Señorita disculpe estad usted ocupando estas…. Luna?- pronuncio el pelirrojo a lo ultimo viendo a la rubia cuando se volteo… - Luna que haces aquí? – pregunto el pelirrojo..

-Mas bien que haces… que hacen ustedes aquí?...- dijo la rubia alarmada ahora mirando a Harry también

-Yo … este vinimos a beber algo…- dijo Ron enseguida..- y tú?

Pero no fue necesario seguir con el interrogatorio, justo detrás de Luna estaba Hermione, con una cara de sorpresa que la tenia totalmente loca…

-Hermione.- dijo Harry viéndola por un momento,

La castaña traía los ojos algo hinchados y rojos, o al menos eso era lo que al pelinegro le parecía. Y no solo a el, sino también a Ron y a Luna, ella estaba inmóvil… Harry en cambio al ver aquello sintió quebrarse…. No sabía porque, pero sentía que el era el culpable de esas lagrimas, era un sentimiento angustiante…

-Yo creo… que me tengo que ir-dijo Hermione… y en un momento algo desesperado, sin más se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida…

Harry, Ron y Luna la veían alejarse, no lo hacía apresuradamente era como si, si en ese momento lo meditara, no se tal vez….

Harry sintió un electricidad en su cuerpo, se estremeció, Luna al hacer eso lo observo… y broto una risa algo triste…

-Qué esperas?...- dijo la rubia, Ron se volteo para escucharla sorprendido por lo que decía… -Dime Harry que esperas para ir tras ella?...- dijo la rubia…

Harry la regreso a ver con un semblante totalmente fuera de órbita,

-Qué esperas Harry, que pasen otros cuatro años más?... – termino la rubia

El pelinegro al oír esto último, sintió que algo se movió dentro del, se volvió a estremecer, pero esta vez era porque tenía muchas claras en su cabeza, y esa era la de ir tras la mujer de su vida, y que tal vez, solo así conseguiría esa felicidad que nunca se le ha permitido disfrutar por un largo tiempo, sino por periodos cortos…

Entonces se invadió, todo su cuerpo se sentía seguro de cualquiera de sus movimientos…Sin pensarlo por más tiempo salió tras de ella

**Thanks to:**

**Gaby Potter28**__**Lynn.nadeko, Susy, And Black, ****Fran Ktrin ****Black, Al. Max Potter Granger, Haruko Hinako, Diony Black Potter, London Weasly Malfoy, Ackanne, juan Pablo, steph-granger, Manina,****jandricony,**** cUaDiAs**

Holap!!

Chicos un saludo inmenso jejeje, pa todos mis mejores deseos. Creo que en este capitulo he puesto mis mejores esfuerzos para que lo disfruten. Sí que fue un dilema y eso que me tarde menos tiempo que para el anterior… El próximo capítulo les va a encantar por que por fin se aclararan algunas dudas y a la final no se aclaran… pero del próximo no pasa… no da más. Pensé en hacerlo en este cap, pero debido a que hacia falta poner en regla ciertas cosas pues ahora si va por que va…

Muchísimas gracias por sus Reviews, en especial a mis viejos lectores que son a los que más les debía este capítulo, y gracias también por aceptar mis megas disculpas, y para los nuevos, pues gracias por la acogida que le han dado al fic.

Ya saben acepto full críticas constructivas!!... eso si, mi deadline seria después de tres semanas como mucho o tal vez antes jejeje…. Dependiendo de mi tiempo… pero prometo no pasarme!!

Ya saben por el desarrollo de la historia, igual y espero seguir con los capítulos así de largos de eso sip seguro seguro!!

Igual nos estamos leyendo, besos y abrazos

Cuídense mucho,

Byep.

**ATT. HermioneMoon**


	16. Chapter 16

_Hola!_

_MATENME!_

_Me odian?_

_Sólo diré que nunca dejaré mis fics inconclusos!_

_En verdad que lo siento mucho, nunca pensé tardarme tanto. Nunca! Nunca!. Incluso quisiera prometer que no lo volveré a hacer nunca más, pero se me hace imposible._

_La casa, mis papas, mis hermanas, la universidad, mis amigos, mi novio, los deberes, que la muda, que no la muda… huff chicos les juro que esto de empezar a ser más responsable de tus asuntos me tiene casi loca._

_Hoy no agradeceré a los reviews, porque ya tengo eso listo para el próximo cap., pero me doy un espacio para pedirle muchas disculpas a la que sin duda es la refan de este fic, Elisa GM._

_Te pido muchas disculpas, aunque por otro lado te pido también que me entiendas, soy escritora, y de la misma forma lectora y te prometo que se lo que es esperar meses sin que una de tus historias preferidas se actualicen, pero no puedo excusarme de la vida que vivo es muy complicada y pos no me da para más, y la inspiración no se me da, te juro que he tratado, pero esto es lo más rápido que he conseguido para Una Luna Más Sin ti._

_AHORA POR LO PRONTO, LOS DEJO CON ESTE CAP!_

_DISFRUTEN!!_

**CHAPTER 16:**

Harry iba tras Hermione casi corriendo, estaban en la avenida principal del callejón Diagon, ella de por si unos 15 pasos más delante de él, y aunque él se movía más rápido, había mucha gente y eso no le facilitaba para nada las cosas.

El pelinegro sentía fuerzas renovadas… sentía que al alcanzarla todo tendría sentido de algún modo, aunque eso era una mala jugada que le hacia su mente, porque aquella situación no tenía muy buena cara de ponerse mejor… conllevaba hablarle de ciertas cosas que por el momento no podía revelarle…. De todos modos solo tenía que alcanzarla, así fuese lo último que hiciera…

Por otro lado Hermione ni siquiera lo había notado, solo sentía que debía apresurarse. Ella solo caminaba con el objetivo de alejarse lo más que pudiese de él, de donde él estaba, solo que no sabía a dónde ir exactamente, mas no podía siquiera pensar en aparecerse porque su cabeza en este momento no daba para eso, solo pensaba en Harry y todo lo que el conllevaba… "Alex"

Lo que ella ignoraba era que por el momento huir de Harry iba a ser casi imposible.

Una mano la sostuvo de repente, y la detuvo…se volteó para ver quién era, ella esperaba ver a todo un mundo de gente, a cualquiera pero menos… a él.

-detente por favor… - eso fue lo único que articulo el moreno al alcanzar su mano.

Hermione lo observó.

Como si de un sueño se tratara, sus ojos un poco hinchados seguían derramando lágrimas… y mientras sentía aquel toque en su mano, comenzó a sentirse débil y sus piernas ya no la sostendrían… pero había algo más…

-Necesitamos hablar Hermione…-dijo Harry decidido, aunque observar el semblante de la castaña no lo ayudaba en nada…

-… –

-Yo … en verdad… … por favor -dijo Harry un poco afectado, nervioso, pero con convicción, aunque el silencio de ella no era de por si algo favorable.

-debo irme Harry-dijo ella, bajo un poco la mirada –tengo que…

Harry la observó, no terminó su frase, solo se quedó ahí con la mirada baja enfocando algo. Entonces lo notó…

Estaban cogidos de la mano, o más bien, él todavía tomaba de su mano, mientras ella observaba aquel detalle.

El no la soltó, y ella pues parecía esperar que él lo hiciera de un momento a otro, pero no…

Harry levantó su mirada, estaba decidido.

-Vamos a hablar ahora!-

Lo último que pudo escuchar de él fue aquella frase, porque después fue todo muy rápido, sabía que se había aprovechado de que le tomaba la mano… pues estaban en una habitación ahora… de algún lugar… era una sala espaciosa… muy grande…

-Donde me has traído?...-miraba para todos lados, no reconocía ese lugar

-A dónde podamos hablar… -dijo el pelinegro, soltándose y dándole la espalda, para luego regresarla a ver

-Que?..-dijo Hermione

-Hermione yo en verd…- pero no alcanzó a terminar… la mano de la castaña yacía en su mejilla… lo había abofeteado

-Quien te crees que eres eh? Harry Potter el dueño del mundo?... –estaba furiosa – Cómo se te ocurre traerme a un lugar así… que derecho crees tener!

Comenzó a gritarle, y a caminar hacia cada puerta intentando buscar una salida, pero todas eran habitaciones…

-Hermione por favor…

-Yo no tengo absolutamente nada que hablar contigo! NADA! - y siguió con la próxima puerta y así, sino abría con un _alohomora_ lo solucionaba, pero aún así no hallaba la salida… el lugar era mágico, por alguna estúpida razón la puerta estaba oculta… "maldición" y ahora que haría si no había una maldita puerta…

-Hermione Tranquilízate, solo escúchame

-No quiero perder mi tiempo, el trabajo en el trabajo…por que además de eso, no creo que tu y yo tengamos algo más de que hablar, ahora dime como hago aparecer la maldita puerta!-

-No lo haré –dijo el pelinegro necio – no lo haré…

-No me vengas con estupideces Potter! No estoy jugando!

- solo quiero que hablemos…

- Aclaramos todo hace mucho, o perdiste la memoria… -dijo la castaña con burla fingida, - si tienes un pensador, te puedo regalar ese recuerdo, porque a mi sinceramente, me da igual…

Harry la observó, eso dolió… no tenía que ser tan cruel… el sólo quería saber de ella, de su vida… quería ver si había alguna forma de compensarlo, de arreglarlo… incluso de volver…

"pero eso era imposible… ella tenía una familia… un hijo… y un esposo"

Le apuntó con la varita, estaba harta, cansada, con coraje y mucha frustración… ya no sabía qué hacer… había intentado aparecerse tres veces a pesar de la advertencia, y puertas, ya no había ninguna…

-Sácame ahora de aquí! -gritó

-Hermione, porfavor!

-Maldición Potter no me obligues! – dijo la castaña, con su varita en alto, apuntándole.

Levantó su mano y con un movimiento, la varita que ella antes tenía apareció en la mano de él… -No la vas a necesitar…

-Eres un …- se acercó a él violentamente y comenzó a pegarle al cuerpo, cada vez mas fuerte… Harry no hacía nada por defenserse, es más, sólo la miraba resignado, ya que de por si le dolía el cuerpo, por la paliza que le había dado Ron, incluso su nariz aún no sanaba del todo…

-Hermione yo…

-Eres un imbécil!, tengo que irme!, déjame salir! –dijo ella

-Tu esposo… es él? Cierto?...

-Que?- se detuvo se alejo y lo miró incrédula

-pero que…?...- estaba fuera de si, estaba atónita, que fue lo que le dijo –

-Sólo respóndeme… yo… quiero…

-No no no, no te lo permito!

-Hermione

-No tienes el derecho!

-Por favor Hermione!

-NO!... NO!... no tienes el maldito derecho a preguntar por nada.. NADA!

La castaña comenzó a llorar, estaba explotando… y se dejó caer en un mueble de ahí… con sus brazos, abrazándose a sí misma.

* * *

-No lo creo idiota… que seas el nuevo amigo de Harry no te da ningún derecho sobre mi… - dijo Ginny con autosuficiencia – quien lo diría Malfoy engreído… porque es el nuevo amiguito de Potter valla que el mundo si que da vueltas…- termino altiva con una sonrisa

- Y tú crees que eso me afecta, por lo menos ahora sabe con quién debe juntarse, no te parece?- dijo Draco con una sonrisa de medio lado y su pronunciada arrogancia – Tal vez pensó que juntarse con gentuza como tu hermano y …. –

Pero Draco no termino su frase y sintió la mano de Ginny estampada en su mejilla, lo había abofeteado…

Ginny había explotado, sintió mucha furia y sin pensárselo se acerco a Draco y le estampo una bofetada, pues no pensaba aguantar ni un solo insulto más de _ese._ Ya no era la misma ingenua, boba que _él_ conoció en Hogwarts.

Así sin más se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta de su despacho… y desde ahí dijo en voz alta aunque de espaldas a _él…_

- Eso te enseñara a respetar, y si por alguna razón Harry decidió que vas a ser mi jefe… entonces – dijo la Weasley , volteándose con la mirada baja y Draco pensó que estaba a punto de llorar, pero no era así, la levanto con una sonrisa sardónica – vas a tener que aguantarte a trabajar con "gentuza como yo" que a diferencia de lo que acostumbras exigimos respeto de "animales" como tú

Entonces se regreso tras sus pasos, y entró en su oficina cerrando la puerta tras de sí, ni muy enérgico, ni muy despacio, con lo que dio a entender que por el momento, eso no la había afectado en lo más mínimo.

Draco observo la silueta de la pelirroja desaparecer tras cerrar la puerta. Sentía el dolor en su mejilla, que aun estaba colorada, y rio de medio lado, con una mano se topo el golpe que le habían dado…

"_me encanta el masoquismo, cierto?"_

"_no debí decirle eso… si mi plan es acercarme, debo ser más sutil con ella,… ella es distinta"_

"_maldición!, me saca de casillas!"…_

Draco seguía en las nubes embobado, con una sonrisa, según Darla…

-Señor Malfoy..- dijo Darla haciéndose presente después de ver toda la escena, que mas que molestarla, la tenía divertida.

- Si…- dijo Draco reaccionando enseguida, y cambiando su semblante a uno serio

- Tome esto es de parte de la señorita Weasley, el informe de ayer… - justo acababa de aparecer en el escritorio de ella

Draco tomo el informe, _"lo peor de todo es que eres eficiente" _y se disponía a salir, pero se giro

-dile a tu jefa que en menos de quince minutos la quiero en mi despacho – dijo Draco y salió de inmediato con dirección a su lugar...

* * *

Harry quería ser paciente, y sentirse condescendiente con el dolor que la estaba haciendo sentir, pero no podía, por primera vez en su vida creía sentirse mezquino, porque lo que ahora lo inundaba era la rabia de saber que ella era de alguien más, y que tal vez era donde tenía que acudir con tanta prisa…

-Dímelo Hermione, dime que estas preocupada por él y por tu hijo con él, no es cierto?-dijo el pelinegro

La castaña, levantó la mirada y la enfocó en Harry

_De qué demonios? Pero si Alex era…_

Hermione, negó con la cabeza, la frustración había regresado…

-Déjame ir Harry, necesito irme!

El pelinegro se quedó frió, si la castaña no lo negaba, era porque era todo verdad… sus ojos se tornaron fríos de repente y le dio la espalda.

-Eres libre de irte Hermione, la única forma de salir de aquí es apareciéndote

La castaña, se dio cuenta de aquel factor de los ojos de Harry…

Se levantó, y secó un poco las lágrimas que había derramado en los últimos segundos, se tranquilizo, y despejó su mente…

-Nunca me casé Harry – le susurró

Harry había escuchado aquel susurro, y en un principio no supo que sentir, ni cómo reaccionar, pero para cuando sus ojos retomaron el color de siempre, y su semblante dejó de ser sombrío… un simple plop… le había avisado que ya era tarde.

Se volteó, como para tener una idea de que era real que ella ya no estaba… y se sintió inútil al confirmarlo… porque tal vez algo se aclaró, pero todo seguía sin sentido, al menos para él.

* * *

Entro a su oficina, el asiento de recepcionista seguía vacio, enseguida entro a su despacho y alguien se apareció justo alado de él, pero en el umbral de la puerta…

-Pasa de una buena vez Ginevra, tenemos que hablar sobre los nuevos planes, apúrate que ya me arte de discutir- dijo sin si quiera voltearse, caminando directo hasta su silla…

- así que es Ginevra, eh?-dijo una voz, no era ella – la que te trae loco por estos días no? Con razón tanta preguntadera, eh hermano?

-Maldición Zabini! –el rubio respondió después de haber pegado un salto, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se pegaba una sorpresa de esas - déjate de tonterías y termina de pasar!..-dijo él, ahora volteado

-No te alegra verme, ni porque somos familia –dijo Blaise con fingida ofensa… - Te extrañé mucho

-Basta de tus tonterías - dijo Draco irritado por las estupideces del moreno, guapo al juzgar por sus contextura…

-Si no son tonterías - dijo el pelinegro y rió –ya decía yo, esa preguntadera que te daba por la pequeña Weasley en tus cartas, no era cosa de Potter, aunque estaba muy bien camuflada - dijo divertido acercándose al escritorio - Hermano no soy idiota!... además esta como quiere, y pues sería entendible

-Cállate imbécil! – dijo Draco irritado, - y siéntate de una vez por todas!...

Pero Blaise no pudo hacerlo… justo hubo un gritito que se lo impidió

-BLAISY!! –dijo una pelirroja muy feliz, que corrió a abrazarlo, y él le correspondió

Draco se pego otro saltito, se asustó, ella sólo había salido de la nada y el gritito…

-Valla es bueno saber que alguien se alegra de verme -dijo con sarcasmo pero con la misma sonrisa maliciosa de siempre

-Que haces aquí? Eh? -dijo ella ignorando, el comentario anterior y a _"todos" _– Pensé que seguías en Italia eh?... como sigue tu madre?

Draco los miraba atónito, se sorprendió ver con la familiaridad con que se trataban. El abrazo, el beso…

"_Maldición que se han creído para hacer de mi oficina una sala social!"_

-Mi madre mejor, manda a decirte que te espera este verano sin escusas, lo mismo va para… "su sobrino querido" – dijo el pelinegro, ahora volteándose al aludido que lo miraba sorprendido… - necesita darle unas cuantas bofetadas… por desaparecer tanto tiempo sin avisar

-Que bueno –dijo Ginny omitiendo lo que conllevaba a Draco – y me trajiste algo "coso" lindo – dijo cogiéndole el cachete y haciéndose la niñita

Eso era lo que ellos acostumbraban, niñerías

-Oh Merlín! Es cierto?- dijo sorprendido

-Acaso te olvidaste "pedazote" horripilante? –dijo ella con enojo

-jajaja – el rió- No princesa… ve a casa ahora en la noche, no mejor mañana en la mañana y te lo doy ok?...

-Tan lindo!... mi "coso" –dijo ella con la misma niñería – aunque ya me imagino por qué no quieres que valla hoy en la noche eh?

Blaise sonrió –No se te pasa nada eh princesa, pero no te pongas celosa… ella sabe perfectamente que tu eres la princesa de mi corazón –dijo Blaise con afecto, pero manejándoselas para que se note chistoso, lo que hizo reír a la pelirroja…

-Ya basta! MI despacho, esto no es ninguna sala de citas!...- dijo Draco rojo de la furia, en principios no sabía que le molestaba más, que lo hayan excluido totalmente de la conversación o el trato que se tenían…- Ahora Blaise, dime lo que viniste a hacer de una vez por todas o lárgate!

-Tranquilo hermano, no te pongas celoso – dijo él… lo que hizo que Draco se sonrojara, pues incluso se notaba irritado, o más que antes

-No entiendo, como puedes juntarte con este…-dijo Ginny con sorpresa figurada mirándolo

-Somos familia princesa, es lo normal, es como tú y tus hermanos no tienes de otra solo resignarte-dijo el pelinegro como si nada

-Bueno, pues así… si...-dijo ella

-Ya cállense los dos, estoy aquí!

Blaise le hizo una señal a la pelirroja…

Entonces Ginny, se hizo la que recién enterada, consciente de su presencia rubia…

-Y bueno… aquí estoy? Que quieres? –dijo ahora observándolo cambiando su semblante feliz a uno de fastidio inmediatamente…

El pelinegro los miraba con risita burlona…

* * *

-Mami! –gritó el pelinegro al ver su madre…

-Hola cariño –dijo la castaña, con fuerzas renovadas

-Mami la abuela Molly y yo hicimos un pastel para cuando llegue la abuela y el abuelo –dijo el pequeño pelinegro feliz

Hermione, no pudo más que dar su mejor sonrisa al pequeño, y ya con sus ojeras ocultas tras la poción que había injerido momentos antes, todo iba mejor…

-Que bién cariño!, y dónde está la abuela Molly –

-Está en la sala con tío Ron y tía Luna, mami –el pequeño dijo, para luego tomar la mano de su madre –vamos!

Hermione se dejó guiar por el pequeño Alex, en este momento la tenía muy felíz, ya que su único motivo para estar bién y alegre, era sin duda su pequeño.

-Hermione, que pasó? –dijo Ron, levantándose preocupado al verla

Luna la rubia se levantó a lado de él y le dio un codazo, por imprudente, ya que Ron era muy obvio.

La señora Weasley sólo los veía encariñada, a ella y Alex, aunque la preocupación brillaba en sus ojos, como si tratara de buscar un camino afuera.

Hermione se sorprendió un poco por el comentario de Ron, sin duda eso demostraba que él estaba enterado de Harry, y todo lo ocurrido anteriormente.

La castaña omitió eso totalmente…

-Nos vamos a casa, Molly –

-Seguro querida, no crees que deberían quedarse otra noche más aquí eh? –dijo Molly

-No gracias Molly –dijo la castaña –Alex y yo debemos irnos

La señora no pidió más a Hermione para que ambos se quedaran, sólo asintió. Ella sabía que cuando Hermione decía algo, por más que la tratara de convencer nunca lo lograría.

No fue mucho tiempo, y en unos casi 5 minutos Hermione ya estaba de vuelta en la sala de su casa. Lo que no se esperaba bajo ningún motivo, fue ver a su padre sentado en el mueble leyendo una revista, que ni si quiera los había sentido llegar.

-ABUELO! –gritó el pequeño Alex corriendo ha abrazar al sobresaltado señor Granger que ahora estaba feliz de ver a su nieto y a su hija.

La señora Granger se hizo presente enseguida en la sala, mientras su hija y su nieto saludaban a su marido, y corrió también a saludarlos, y comentarles de cuanto los había extrañado.

Enseguida el señor Granger y su esposa, les explicarán, como era que todo el dilema se había adelantado, y el congreso de dentistas se había visto reducido, y por eso su regreso antes no previsto.

**END...**

LES GUSTÓ?

TIPO Y NO MUCHO, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, QUE PRONTO SUBO EL QUE SIGUE, Y YA NO ME ODIARAN TANTO!

HASTA PRONTO

DE CORAZON, **HermioneMoon ;)**


End file.
